Business or Pleasure?
by CandyVampiire
Summary: Apunto de terminar en banca rota, Naruko Uzumaki, madre soltera solo tenia una opcion...aceptar la sorprendente propuesta que le hizo el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha. El le asegurara el futuro, pero le arrebatara su libertad. NaruXSasu
1. El asunto del restaurante

**Hola gente (: ¡! Les traigo una nueva idea, me inspire a hacer esto por una historia que me contaron el otro día, (aunque realmente no recuerdo bien donde la vi) pero no podía evitar imaginarme a Sasuke como el personaje principal, así que aquí les dejare el primer capítulo, déjenme su opinión, mándenme reviews, agréguenme a favoritos y esas cosas :P!  
No entraremos en muchos detalles porque será una historia corta, pero todo empieza con el arrogante hotelero, Sasuke Uchiha. (Esta historia esta ambientada en Australia).**

-Bueno, ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto Sasuke Uchiha a su contador en el momento que la limusina se detenía ante el restaurante.  
Suigetsu miraba sus notas.  
-El verano pasado compramos el edificio, la inquilina se llama Naruko Uzumaki. Hasta ahora, ha rechazado dos ofertas nuestras para marcharse, de modo que le hemos subido el alquiler. Ahora esta luchando para no tener que cerrar. De modo que creo que en esta ocasión firmara-.

Sasuke frunció el seño. Apenas llevaba unas horas en Australia después de llegar de sus oficinas en Verona, pero ya empezaba a cuestionar el modo de Suigetsu de llevar negocios.

-Debería haber sido una compra sin problemas- gruño-. Y llevamos seis meses de retraso… ¿A que estás jugando?-.

El contador se ruborizo y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Todo esta bajo control, te lo aseguro- musito nervioso-. Sé que hemos tenido unos pequeños problemas…pero…-

Sonó el celular de Sasuke y freno los tartamudeos de disculpa de Suigetsu en mitad de una frase al ver el numero de su abogado en el aparato. En ese momento tenía problemas más urgentes que la sencilla adquisición de un restaurante insignificante.  
En ese momento, todo el futuro de su empresa pendía de un hilo mientras su hermano intentaba representar la más extraña y ridícula charada con el fin de imponerse en la lucha de poder que mantenía con él.  
Apretó los labios enfadado. Mientras abría el teléfono, pensó que nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer. _Nadie… _y menos el único hombre en el mundo por el que solo sentía desprecio.  
-Jugo, ¿tienes noticias para mí?- al hablar con el abogado recurrió a su italiano nativo.  
El silencio en el otro extremo de la línea fue respuesta suficiente.  
-He repasado todas nuestras opciones un millón de veces, Sasuke- repuso al final el abogado con voz de pesar-. Y no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Podemos llevarlo ante los tribunales…pero en mi opinión lo único que eso crearía seria un maremoto periodístico. Estarías metiendo el negocio personal de la familia en el terreno de la indiscreción, abriendo el abismo que hay entre tu hermano y tu ante el escrutinio del mundo, y al final es muy probable que no ganemos. El hecho es que es posible que tú le hayas dado a la empresa el éxito del que disfruta hoy, pero tu hermano sigue siendo el propietario del sesenta por ciento de Uchiha Enterprises. Es suya para hacer con ella lo que le plazca-.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke centellearon con fuego. No le importaba si el resto del mundo se enteraba de lo que pensaba de su hermano, pero si le preocupaba que pudieran someter el nombre de sus padres a la humillación del pasado… y eso no podía hacerlo. Ya había sufrido suficiente por culpa de su hermano. El recuerdo de ellos debía permanecer digno.  
Se pregunto cómo podía llevar esa situación. Su aguda mente empresarial entro en acción en busca de una respuesta. No iba a dejar que su hermano ganara esa batalla. Itachi Uchiha podía ser el presidente de la empresa, pero en esos tiempos no era más que una figura decorativa…él era el cerebro, el que había convertido la pequeña cadena provincial italiana de hoteles de su hermano en un éxito global. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya que había hecho muchas cosas en contra de la voluntad de su hermano.  
Itachi no había querido que la empresa se expandiera…le había gustado ser un pez gordo en un estanque pequeño, capaz de controlar y manipular a todos. Pero Sasuke había impuesto su voluntad al heredar las acciones de sus padres, había hecho avanzar a la compañía y disfrutado en el proceso… había disfrutado viendo a su hermano cada vez mas fuera del entorno que dominaba hasta convertirse en un hombre indeciso.  
En ese momento podía ver el farol de su hermano, vender su cuarenta por ciento y largarse, dejando a aquel para que cumpliera la amenaza de vender el resto de la empresa. Descubriría que no valía tanto sin el al timón. Pero era algo que no pensaba hacer después de tantos años dedicados a levantarla.

-Habrá un modo de solucionarlo- dijo en voz baja casi para sí mismo.  
-Pues si lo hay, yo no lo veo. He leído la correspondencia que te ha mandado tu hermano y el mensaje final es que si no estás casado y has tenido un hijo para cuando cumplas los veintiséis años, Sasuke, venderá las acciones que posee. Considera que al ser el único hermano que tiene, tu deber es asegurar el futuro de la familia Uchiha. También dice que desea verte felizmente casado.

**¡**Que hipócrita! Ese era el hombre que lo había abandonado después de la muerte de sus padres cuando el solo contaba con 16 años. Por entonces, el compromiso familiar le había importado un bledo.

-Parece muy decidido- añadió su abogado con suavidad.  
-Si, bueno, pero no tanto como yo a frustrarle los planes-.  
-Mmm…- un momento de silencio-. La buena noticia es que si aceptas sus deseos, de inmediato transferirá todas sus acciones de la empresa a ti. Lo tengo por escrito-.

Su corazón se helo. Muy bien, si su hermano quería entregarse a esos juegos, aceptaría el desafío. Pero no lo dejaría ganar. Encontraría un modo de obtener el control de todo…y entonces lo haría lamentar el día en que había intentado dictarle condiciones.

-Y yo estaré encantado de tomar el control de sus acciones, pero no haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere-.  
-La verdad es que yo no veo otro modo. Tu hermano quiere que te cases y tengas un hijo. Y, de hecho, te lo ha anunciado y concedido dos años para ello-.  
-Hay solución a todos los problemas Jugo. Mándame por correo electrónico o por fax toda la documentación necesaria para que pueda analizar lo que ha puesto por escrito y después hablare contigo- colgó y miro al hombre sentado enfrente-. ¿Por dónde íbamos…?- dijo, pasando a un ingles perfecto y centrándose en el asunto que en ese momento le ocupaba.  
Suigetsu miro con cautela. No había entendido ni una palabra pronunciada por su jefe, pero había visto la ira en esos ojos y supo que debía ir con cuidado. Sasuke Uchiha tenía fama de ser justo en los negocios, pero también implacable cuando se trataba de deshacerse de las personas que no llegaban a los patrones altos por los que él se regía o no lo satisfacían de algún modo.  
-Yo…decía que arreglaría la compra del restaurante…-.  
-Ah, sí- cortó Sasuke-. Esto se esta alargando demasiado, Suigetsu. Y, con franqueza, empiezo a cuestionar tu modo de llevar la situación-.  
-Comprendo que esta tardando más de lo que te gustaría, pero te aseguro que llevo el asunto de la mejor manera posible. Por ejemplo, me he asegurado de que la señorita Uzumaki desconozca que esta involucrado en el negocio. He recurrido a Madara, tu empresa subsidiaria, para todos los contactos que he mantenido con ella.  
-¿Y que sentido tiene eso?- entrecerró los ojos-. Yo no hago negocios por la puerta trasera, Suigetsu.  
-**¡**Puedo garantizar que es perfectamente legal!-se irguió-. Lo que he conseguido así es mantener el precio bajo, ya que ella desconoce la importancia estratégica que tiene para nosotros su edificio-.  
-Aumenta la oferta Suigetsu, y cierra el trato- le dijo con displicencia. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.  
-Con todo el respeto, no necesitamos incrementar la oferta. Creo que la indecisión de la señorita Uzumaki a vender se debe al hecho de que tiene un vínculo emocional con el edificio…aparte de que le preocupa que sus empleados pierdan el trabajo-.  
-Bueno, entonces arregla que los redistribuyan en alguna parte de mi empresa. Voy a abrir un hotel nuevo al lado de ella, por el amor del cielo. Lo dejo en tus manos- recogió el maletín y llevo la mano al pomo de la tanto, almorzare aquí-.  
-¿Aquí?- pregunto Suigetsu sobresaltado.  
-¿Porque no? Parece un restaurante bastante decente y estoy justo delante. Sugiero que vuelvas a la oficina, hagas números y cierres el acuerdo esta tarde.

El calor lo golpeo como un néctar cálido después del frescor del aire acondicionado del coche. Era agradable estar en el exterior después del largo viaje desde Europa, agradable estar lejos de Suigetsu. Realmente se trataba de un hombre voraz. Pero se recordó que este era el motivo por el que lo contrataba. Necesitaba hombres que supervisaran cada operación en cada lugar, y Suigetsu era su hombre en Sídney. El objetivo que tenia era el de mantener a la compañía en forma y capaz de sobrevivir al duro clima económico. Y en general realizaba un gran trabajo. Se habían expandido; ese era el decimo hotel que tendrían en Australia.  
Sin embargo, había que controlarlo. En ocasiones su ego parecía disfrutar demasiado del poder que ostentaba. Con ritmo pausado, cruzo la amplia acera al tiempo que observaba todos los aspectos del restaurante. No cabía duda de que la señorita Uzumaki había elegido un buen emplazamiento. El local se hallaba en una calle principal junto a un parque frondoso, pero lo bastante cerca del mar como para disfrutar de esas vistas desde la terraza superior. Era una pena que prácticamente estuviera incrustado en el edificio que el acababa de comprar.  
Si alzaba la cabeza podía ver el nuevo hotel Uchiha levantándose detrás del restaurante, ocupando más de dos manzanas de la calle de Sídney. Estaba haciendo que rehabilitaran todo el lugar sin ahorrar en gastos. El nombre Uchiha era sinónimo de lujo y elegancia y ya estaba reservado al completo dos meses antes de que lo inauguraran.  
La señorita Uzumaki era, literalmente, una espina clavada en su costado. Su restaurante tenía que desaparecer para hacerle sitio a algunas boutiques de marca y una nueva entrada lateral.  
Al entrar en la zona de recepción noto con cierta sorpresa que los suelos de parque estaban barnizados y los sofás pálidos estratégicamente situados para que dieran a la vegetación del parque.  
La señorita Uzumaki tenía buen gusto. El trazado y el diseño del local eran impresionantes. Y por lo que podía ver de la parte principal del restaurante, se hallaba bastante ocupado, con una clientela que parecía consistir principalmente de hombres de negocios. Pero había algunas mesas libres.  
No había nadie detrás de la mesa de recepción y estaba a punto de entrar en el restaurante cuando se abrió la puerta detrás del escritorio y salió una mujer joven. Llevaba unas carpetas en una mano, un bolígrafo en la otra y parecía enfrascada en lo que fuera que ocupaba su mente.  
-Buenas tardes, señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo- pregunto distraída y sin mirarlo mientras dejaba las carpetas en la mesa.  
-Si, quisiera una mesa para comer-.  
-¿Cuantos serán?- siguió sin mirarlo; parecía buscar algo entre las carpetas.  
-Solo uno- la observo lentamente. Adivino que tenia ventipocos años, aunque el traje oscuro que llevaba correspondía a una mujer mayor y no favorecía en nada su figura esbelta, mientras la blusa de abajo estaba abotonada seguramente hasta el cuello.  
Divertido, pensó que parecía una profesora anticuada o una bibliotecaria del siglo XIX. Llevaba el largo cabello rubio retirado con severidad de la cara sujeto en un moño y lucia unas gafas de montura negra que parecían demasiado pesadas para su rostro pequeño.  
Naruko encontró el archivo que buscaba y alzo la vista, interceptando el detallado análisis al que estaba siendo sometida. Y de pronto se ruborizo.  
Y a había llegado a la conclusión de que era italiano y con un acento sexy que llegaba hasta la medula, pero el hecho de que también fuera increíblemente atractivo hizo que se sintiera mucho mas abochornada. ¿Porque la miraba de esa manera? **¡**Como se atrevía!  
-¿Cree que puede encontrarme un sitio?- pregunto con neutralidad.  
-Quizá…un segundo y echare un vistazo- sabía muy bien que tenía varias mesas libres, pero no hacia ningún daño farolear un poco-. Si…- con el dedo trazo una línea imaginaria en el cuaderno de reservas-. Si, tiene suerte-.  
Al oír eso, se mostro divertido. Y ella tuvo la impresión de que sabía muy bien que no había necesitado consultar las reservas.  
Ella llego a la obvia conclusión de que era un hombre muy irritante. Y esos ojos atrevidos y penetrantes la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.  
Llevaba un traje de marca y caro y tenía el físico más perfecto y poderoso que había visto.  
Estaba fuera de su alcance…era evidente que un hombre como ese solo saldría con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, y, desde luego, ella no figuraba entre ese grupo.  
Además, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como tratar de salvar su restaurante. En una hora tenía una reunión en su banco y debía ser capaz de convencerlos de que podía sobrellevar esta recesión, de lo contrario…bueno…lo podía perder todo.

-Hare que alguien lo acompañe a su mesa- miro alrededor en busca de la recepcionista, Temari, pero no la vio.  
Ansiosa, se pregunto dónde estaba. No quería abandonar la seguridad del escritorio.  
Sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento…solo será un minuto-.  
-Quizá debería acompañarme usted- dijo con un tono apremiante- Tengo una agenda apretada-.  
-Oh…si, por supuesto- irritada consigo misma por ser tan patética, alzo el mentón y se puso en marcha.

No sabía que le pasaba. Uno de sus puntos fuertes era su habilidad para tratar con la gente. De hecho, sus clientes habituales se mostraban encantados cuando era ella quien estaba en la recepción, porque siempre los recordaba y era capaz de entablar conversaciones con ellos sobre sí mismos.  
Sasuke la observo rodear el escritorio y guiarlo por el restaurante lleno. Llevaba zapatos bajos que no resaltaban nada sus piernas. Pero noto que tenía los tobillos bonitos y unas piernas bastante decentes…o al menos lo poco que podía ver de ellas. Para una mujer joven, quedaba claro que iba demasiado formal y seria. Era como si temiera que un hombre pudiera mirarla de cualquier modo que tuviera algo de sexualidad.  
La idea lo intrigo.  
Cuando ella se volvió para apartarle una silla, capto el modo en que la miraba y de inmediato recorrió una oleada de rubor al verse sometida al escrutinio de esos ojos negros, tal como había imaginado.  
Quedaba evidente que la consideraba una mujer simple y de poco atractivo. Se dijo que eso importaba poco. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas; no obstante, no pudo evitar que le doliera.

-Llamare a una camarera para que le tome el pedido- musito.  
-No- con firmeza, la detuvo antes de que pudiera marcharse-. Como ya he dicho, tengo prisa. Así que  
usted puede apuntar lo que deseo-.

Lo observo abrir el menú. Una parte de ella quiso marcharse e ignorar esa orden. Pero por las buenas relaciones con los clientes, su parte sensata se lo impidió.

-De acuerdo- intento adoptar una actitud de trabajo y olvidar todo lo demás-. Le puedo recomendar los especiales del chef. Los _Penne Arrabiata _y los_ cannelloni_-.  
-¿Si?- volvió a estudiarla.

Probablemente, recomendarle comida italiana a un italiano no era su mejor decisión.

-Están muy buenos- alzo el mentón; sentía la máxima confianza en su chef-. Mejor que mi pronunciación de los platos, se lo aseguro-.

El rio.

-En realidad, no he pensado que su pronunciación italiana fuera demasiado mala. Solo tiene que mover la lengua alrededor de las palabras un poco mas- pronunciando los nombres de la comida con un tono lento y suave.

No supo que eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Distraída se pregunto cómo podía lograr que dos platos corrientes de un menú sonaran como una especie de preludio a un acto amoroso. [La magia de los acentos].

-Bueno…lo…lo...tendré en consideración- repuso con rigidez.  
-Si, hágalo- una vez más sus ojos reflejaron un destello de diversión antes de centrar su atención en el menú.

Desconcertada, no supo porque la hacía sentir torpe e insegura…_y consiente de sí misma como mujer._  
Sasuke alzo la vista y percibió un destello de vulnerabilidad en esos ojos azules. Duro unos segundos, antes de ocultarlo detrás de esas pestañas largas con la típica expresión reservada y velada.

-¿Se ha decidido?- le pregunto, y jugo nerviosamente con las gafas que llevaba en la punta de la nariz.  
Le extraño que pudiera haber impulsado esa expresión en ella, ya que no le interesaba. No era su tipo.  
Cerró el menú y se lo entrego.  
-Si, aceptare su recomendación y tomare los _Penne Arrabiata_-.  
-¿Y para beber?- empujo la lista de vinos en su dirección.  
-Agua, gracias, necesito mantener la mente despejada para realizar negocios esta tarde-.  
-De acuerdo- fue a marcharse, pero él la detuvo.  
-A propósito, ¿esta su jefa hoy en el restaurante?- pregunto.  
-¿Mi jefa?- lo miro.  
-Si. La propietaria del establecimiento- expuso con claridad.  
-La tiene delante- la sorpresa que vio en sus facciones atractivas la divirtió.  
-Usted es Naruko Uzumaki?-.  
-Así es. ¿Quería hablar conmigo sobre algo?-.  
-No, en realidad, no- por algún motivo, había esperado que le señalara a la mujer que en este momento se encontraba de pie en la recepció más joven de lo que esperaba que fuera-.  
-¿Si?- se mostro desconcertada-. Tengo veintidós años. Lo siento, pero… ¿porque esta interesado?-.  
-Simple curiosidad- sonó su celular y lo saco para contestar-. Gracias por la recomendación para el almuerzo- le dedico una sonrisa fugaz y se concentro en la llamada.

Sabia que la estaba despidiendo y agradecida se habría marchado en el acto, pero antes de poder moverse lo oyó decir: Si, Sasuke Uchiha.  
_Sasuke Uchiha._ Permaneció rígida donde se hallaba. ¿Era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que había comprado el hotel que había al lado de su restaurante?  
Al ver que ella seguía sin mostrar atisbo alguno de moverse, tapo el auricular y alzo la vista.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría que me sirvieran la comida lo más rápido posible- expuso con sequedad.  
-Si…si, desde luego- recuperándose, se marcho a hacer el pedido a la cocina.  
-Todo listo para la reunión en el banco, Naruko?- le pregunto Teuchi, el chef, mientras depositaba dos platos sobre la encimera. Listos para que se los llevara una de las camareras.  
-Si, tengo todo el papeleo en orden-.  
-Llevas unos años dirigiendo un negocio con éxito. No pueden decir que no sabes lo que haces-.  
-No, eso no lo pueden decir- sonrió. Cuando Teuchi había ido a trabajar con ella hacía un año y medio, la había tratado con una especie de desdén cauteloso. Pero un día, parte del personal no se había presentado y ella se había puesto a trabajar codo a codo a su lado. Desde entonces se habían llevado muy bien. Y recibir ese comentario era ciertamente un halago si salía de la boca de su temperamental chef.

-Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien- añadió el.

La tensión que se había sentido toda la mañana se reavivo. No quería decirle a Teuchi que no era tan optimista como él. Acababa de ser padre de una hermosa niña y necesitaba el trabajo…pero lo mismo sucedía con el resto del personal. Aunque eso al banco le iba a importar bien poco. Como tampoco le importaba que ella misma fuera la madre soltera de una niña de dos años y que prácticamente se quedaría en la miseria si su negocio cerraba. Para el banco, no era más que un número en un papel.  
Y en ese momento los beneficios había bajado y los gastos se iban incrementando bastante… gracias al nuevo propietario, Madara. Lo que le inspiraba la sensación horrible de que la visita que iba a realizar al banco no sería agradable. Y dada la situación económica general, no creía que fueran a extenderle el préstamo.  
Lo que significaba que o vendía a Madara o se enfrentaba a la bancarrota.  
La sola idea le revolvió el estomago. Antes habría preferido vender a un monstruo devorador de seres humanos que a la empresa que adrede había intentado ahogarla. Pero si el banco decía que no, entonces Madara era su única alternativa viable.  
_A menos que…_  
Fue a las puertas de la cocina y miro por una de las ventanillas hacia la mesa de Sasuke Uchiha.  
El podía ser su salvación.  
Había creado un plan de negocios nuevo en torno al hecho de que el hotel Uchiha abriría junto a ella. La sencilla premisa era que el local seria un punto de acceso ideal a su hotel. Recibía mucho negocio de paso de la ajetreada avenida, mientras que el hotel estaría aislado entre jardines. Llevaba tres meses intentando ponerse en contacto con Sasuke Uchiha para contarle su plan y exponerle algunas ideas…que le darían a sus clientes un acceso lateral a su hotel a cambio de que ella pudiera seguir dirigiendo el restaurante ya había un patio que los conectaba. Solo tendrían que abrir las puertas para ofrecer acceso.  
Le había escrito correos electrónicos a él y al presidente de la empresa, Itachi Uchiha, casi todas las semanas. Incluso les había adjuntado hojas de cálculo con números estimados de los ingresos que obtendrían. Pero sin éxito…no habían contestado a ninguna de sus cartas.  
Pero en ese momento ahí lo tenía, a punto de comer en su restaurante.  
Quizá fuera el destino. O quizá había leído sus ideas y le habían gustado. Después de todo, había pedido ver a la dueña del restaurante…_había conocido su nombre._  
**Uff! Bueno, fue un primer capítulo algo largo, antes de que la gente empiece a decirme "Esa historia ya existe". Yo se que existe, la había leído antes, solo que no recuerdo donde, por esa razón no queda la idea de que sean dos ninjas con esa clase de nombres en medio de Australia, pero simplemente no pude evitar la idea de Sasuke y Naruko enganchados en una historia así.  
Tratare de subir siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, pero también estoy tratando de graduarme así que lo subiré en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	2. Hablemos de negocios

**DIOS! Tuve la mañana más horrible de mi vida, demasiado papeleo, pero por fin estoy libre…al menos hasta la próxima semana, así que aproveche para dejarles un nuevo capítulo (:  
**

Sasuke alzo la vista cuando Naruko deposito la jarra de agua en su mesa. Había terminado la llamada telefónica y en esos momentos hojeaba unos papeles que le había enviado su arquitecto acerca de los planes para que unas boutiques reemplazaran el restaurante.  
-Gracias- asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en los papeles. Pero pasado un momento fue consciente de que ella seguía allí de pie.  
**-**¿Algo más?- la miro con curiosidad.  
-Bueno, en realidad, si. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted un momento- no le contesto. Se reclino en la silla y la observo con frialdad. Naruko necesito todo su valor para es mi nuevo vecino, ¿verdad? Sasuke Uchiha, el magnate de los hoteles-.  
El inclino la cabeza en gesto de confirmación.  
-No sabe cuánto me complace conocerlo. ¿Le importa si me siento un momento?- no aguardo que respondiera. La asustaba demasiado, pero estaba hecho, le he estado enviando correos electrónicos con algunas propuestas de negocios. Me pregunto si recibió alguno-.  
-No, no puedo decir que los recibiera- enarco una ceja.  
-Como mi restaurante prácticamente esta pegado a su hotel, he pensado que podríamos hacer algunos negocios juntos- mientras hablaba, sirvió un vaso con agua para cada uno.  
A pesar de todo, la curiosidad de Sasuke despertó.  
Cuando ella hablaba de negocios, notaba que toda su actitud se transformaba. Los ojos azules le brillaban por el entusiasmo y el cuerpo se le relajaba. Y era muy elocuente.  
Parecía que había identificado que una entrada lateral a su hotel le resultaría beneficiosa y había estructurado una propuesta detallada para incorporar el restaurante a su negocio. De hecho, había desarrollado una estrategia comercial completa que resultaba asombrosamente competente. Era evidente que tenía una buena mente para los números y que era muy brillante y astuta, aunque no era algo que él pudiera querer.  
En cuando ella hizo una pausa para respirar, el alzo la mano.  
-Señorita Uzumaki-.  
Ella sonrió divertida.  
-Llámeme Naruko, por favor-.  
-Naruko, lo siento, pero no me interesa…-.  
-Pero con esa entrada usted se beneficiaria y…-.  
-Aun así, sigo sin estar interesado- corto con firmeza. Pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos.  
-¿En serio?- hizo una pausa.-Pense que tal vez había recibido uno de mis correos electrónicos y por eso había venido hoy a comer aquí-.  
-No he recibido ninguno de sus correos- afirmo con sinceridad-. Inspeccionaba el trabajo que se esta llevando a cabo al lado. Y el único motivo por el que entre a comer aquí fue la comodidad-.  
-Comprendo- se mordió el labio un , ya que esta aquí, ¿tal vez pueda darle mi plan de negocios?- lo miro esperanzada- Lo tengo impreso en mi despacho. Puedo guardarlo en una carpeta y dejárselo en recepción para que se lo lleve-.  
Aparte de tener unos labios suaves y una boca con una forma muy bonita, tuvo que reconocerle que era tenaz.  
-Si quiere, puede dejarlo y yo me lo llevare. Pero por lo que a mí respecta. La respuesta es no-.  
-Bueno, nunca se sabe…quizá cambie de opinión cuando le eche un vistazo- le sonrió.  
La camarera le llevo la comida y Naruko aparto la silla y se puso de pie.  
-Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo- dijo con educació que disfrute su almuerzo-.

Después de su reunión en el banco, Naruko recogió a Midori en la guardería. Luego como de costumbre, le dio un paseo por el parque.  
El sol se abría paso entre el ramaje de los árboles y los eucaliptos llenaban la atmosfera de un olor fragante. Costaba creer que en un día de septiembre tan hermoso su vida se estaba desmoronando, ya que el banco le había dado una negativa y esa había sido su última esperanza.  
En el fondo había sabido que no le extenderían el préstamo, pero no dejaba de representar una decepción.

Todo por lo que había trabajado tan duramente se le escapaba de los dedos. Angustiada, se pregunto como había sucedido. ¿Cómo podía pasar en un momento de ser la propietaria de un restaurante prospero y con éxito a mirar de cara a la bancarrota al siguiente?  
Con el corazón lleno de amor, pensó que al menos tenía a Midori. Era lo más importante de su vida. Todo lo demás se podía solucionar.  
Pero, ¿Qué sería de ellos a partir de entonces? La pregunta se enrosco en sus entrañas, llenándola de miedo. Todo lo que tenia estaba atado al negocio.  
Naruko había experimentado la pobreza de pequeña. Sus padres habían intentado ocultarle los problemas por los que pasaban, pero recordaba muy bien la cruda realidad de aquella situación. Su padre había fallecido cuando ella tenía trece años…habían perdido la casa familiar y durante un tiempo su madre y ella habían vivido en un apartamento pequeño en un barrio de la periferia de Londres.  
Había sido un momento realmente terrible y menos de un año después su madre había muerto, dejándola a ella al cuidado de los servicios sociales hasta que habían localizado a un tío que tenía en Australia y la habían enviado a vivir con él.  
Nunca había conocido a su tío Jiraya hasta que el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Sídney. Recordaba lo nerviosa que había estado. Lo único que había sabido era que se trataba de un hermano mayor de su padre, pero nunca habían estado próximos el uno del otro.  
Y nada más verlo lo entendió, ya que era evidente que no se trataba de un hombre sentimental y que cuidar de una joven de catorce años no era algo que hubiera deseado. De hecho desde el principio le había dejado claro que la había adoptado porque se había sentido obligado a ello.  
Jiraya se hallaba próximo a los cincuenta años y era un hombre de negocios formidable. Era propietario de un restaurante pequeño en Bondi Beach y puso a Naruko a trabajar allí nada más aterrizar.  
-Tendrás que pagarte el viaje, muchacha. No puedo permitirme el lujo de tener pasajeros- le había dicho mientras le arrojaba un tener dos tardes libres durante la semana escolar, el resto del tiempo empiezas a trabajar a las seis y media.  
Aquellos años habían sido duros, pero había hecho lo que le habían dicho y había mostrado una aptitud natural tanto para la cocina como para los negocios. Jiraya se había sentido complacido. Persona emocionalmente fría, pero le había enseñado bien las cuestiones de los negocios y catering.  
Al cumplir los diecinueve, dirigía el negocio de Jiraya ella sola, aunque las horas eran largas y duras y no disponía de tiempo para sí misma.  
Al mirar atrás, comprendía que había sido una ingenua al creer en aquellas palabras dulces. Pero había estado muy sola y él había conseguido que se sintiera muy especial…la había admirado y mostrado interés en todo lo que hacía, y ella se había enamorado.  
Pero había sido un gran error. En cuanto se fue a la cama con Sai, su interés se había evaporado y la había dejado de lado para pasar a su siguiente conquista.  
Sintió vergüenza al recordad cuando fue a verlo para decirle que estaba embarazada y la calma con la que le dijo que abortara, entregándole un cheque por encima de la mesa.  
Había querido romperlo y tirárselo a la cara. No había tenido intención alguna de abortar ni de darle a Jiraya el placer de echarla, algo en lo que su tío había insistido con frialdad que haría si seguía adelante con el embarazo. A cambio, había dado un salto de fe cobrando el cheque y usado el dinero para entregarlo como adelanto para un apartamento muy pequeño.  
-¿A que demonios estás jugando?- había demandado Jiraya al verla preparar la maleta para marcharse.  
-Hago lo que me dijiste que debería hacer. Depender solo de mí-.  
Recordaba la furia de su tío.  
-¡Eres como tu padre! Bueno, pues no pienses que podrás volver cuando la situación se ponga fea, porque no podrás. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo-.  
-Esta bien. No volveré. Y para dejarlo claro, puede que mi madre estuviera embarazada de mí al casarse con mi padre, pero se amaban con todo el corazón. Aunque tú no podrías entender un sentimiento semejante-.  
-Oh, claro que lo entiendo. Entiendo que tu padre me robo a la única mujer que alguna vez quise, atrapándola al quedar embarazada de ti…

Las palabras amargadas que inundaron el silencio habían explicado tanto sobre la frialdad y el desprecio de Jiraya a lo largo de los años…el menosprecio que siempre había mostrado hacia Naruko, los insultos imparables.  
Nunca más había vuelto a verlo. Dos años después, en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, había recibido la carta de un abogado, Al parecer, su madre había contratado un seguro de vida cuyo dinero se había invertido y guardado en fideicomiso hasta su mayoría de edad.  
La mañana en que recibió la carta se había derrumbado y llorado como una niña. Había sido un maravilloso y ultimo regalo de su madre en el momento que más lo necesitaba, por lo que había tomado la firme decisión de emplearlo para que tanto su hija como ella tuvieran una vida mejor.  
Y lo había hecho.  
Había encontrado una pequeña y coqueta cafetería en alquiler y había empezado a vender té, café y sus panques y galletas caseras. Seis meses más tarde había ampliado el local y con la ayuda de un préstamo bancario había convertido la cafetería en un prospero restaurante con un pequeño estudio adyacente para Midori y ella.  
En ese momento le había enviado una carta a Jiraya en la que le informaba que le iba bien, e incluso le había agregado algunas fotografías de la pequeña, pero su tío jamás respondió y nunca la visito.  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono y lo saco del bolcillo con una sensación de esperanza. Quizá fuera Sasuke Uchiha…quizá había leído su propuesta de negocio y había cambiado de parecer.  
Claro que no era él; ya le había expuesto que no le interesaba su propuesta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pero aun no estaba preparada para reconocer la derrota y entregar su preciado negocio. ¡Y menos a Madara!  
-Ah, sí, señor Suigetsu. Llame antes y le deje un mensaje a su secretaria informándole de que me sería imposible mantener nuestra reunión. Por desgracia, no he podido conseguir una niñera para mi hija. ¿Podríamos retrasarla para últimos de semana?  
-No me parece bien, señorita Uzumaki- repuso el otro con tono de furia-. Puedo sugerirle que traiga a su hija a la oficina. Debemos discutir las condiciones hoy mismo. De lo contrario, no puedo prometerle que mañana esta oferta generosa por su negocio siga sobre la mesa-.

-¿Cómo va todo?-  
La pregunta de Sasuke desde la puerta hizo que su contador se pusiera nervioso al colgar el auricular. No había notado la presencia de su jefe allí de pie.  
-Controlado- afirmo con determinación, a pesar de que no parecía en nada bajo control de la situación.  
De hecho, se lo veía agitado.  
-¿Es correcto afirmar que la señorita Uzumaki sigue dándote largas?- entro en el despacho.  
-Intenta mostrarse algo esquiva, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar-.  
-Mmm- recordó el modo en que esta tarde Naruko se había aproximado a él con ideas de negocio, mirándolo con esos inteligentes ojos azules.  
No supo porque pensaba en aquello. De hecho en ese momento había cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Fue hacia el aparato de Fax en un costado de la mesa de Suigetsu y alzo los documentos que le había enviado su abogado.  
Al leer la ultima indicación de su hermano, irritado pensó que cuanto antes adquiriera el control de las acciones que tenía este de la empresa, mejor. Era evidente que su hermano había perdido por completo la cordura… ¡Oh bien se estaba riendo a sus espaldas!

¡Esa tontería de que le daba un ultimátum porque lo quería y anhelaba que sentara cabeza en vez de trabajar duramente era simplemente ridícula! Lo único que le había importado alguna vez a Itachi Uchiha era el mismo. Y siempre había tenido una sensación exagerada de su propia importancia, una arrogancia que parecía haberse volcado en la obsesión de que Sasuke se encargara de continuar con la generacion futura de la familia Uchiha.  
Movió la cabeza. En una ocasión le había dicho a su hermano que no tenía intención de casarse jamás, y lo había dicho en serio. Disfrutaba demasiado con su libertad…en ese sentido, probablemente era como su hermano. Pero a diferencia de este, el tomaba en consideración las consecuencias de sus actos y creía en ser sincero consigo mismo y con las mujeres con las que salía. En cuanto a traer al mundo a un pobre niño inocente solo para ganar unas acciones de un negocio o para satisfacer las ambiciones de su hermano…más le valía a ese replantear el ultimátum. Un bebe era el mayor compromiso de todos y no figuraba en su agenda.  
-En cualquier caso, se lo deje bien claro- explicaba Suigetsu satisfecho-. Le dije que la oferta no estaría mañana sobre la mesa si no se presentaba hoy-.  
Sasuke apenas escuchaba. Se hallaba de espaldas y leía la directiva de su hermano con la documentación adjunta.

_Cada día que pasa me hago más viejo Sasuke, mis oportunidades se acabaron. Lo único que te pido es que te cases y me des un sobrino. En cuanto lo hayas hecho, encantado te cederé todas mis acciones de la empresa._

-Reacciono de inmediato. Sabe que hemos hecho una gran oferta-.  
La voz de Suigetsu era como un zumbido irritante.  
-Estupendo…-murmuro distraído. Alzo la vista de los papeles y miro calle abajo.  
Un taxi se detenía ante el edificio y de él vio bajar a Naruko Uzumaki.  
Parecía que Suigetsu tenía razón. Se dijo que ya tenía un problema menos que resolver. Iba a retirarse cuando noto que ella llevaba a una niña en brazos y que se afanaba por sacar un cochecito plegable del asiento del vehículo.  
Frunció el ceño.  
-No sabía que la señorita Uzumaki tenía una hija-.  
-Si, es madre soltera. Investigue un poco cuando inicie las negociaciones. Nunca se ha casado y no hay ningún hombre en su vida ni recibe pensión de mantenimiento- índico Suigetsu con desdén- Otro motivo por el que no puede rechazarnos-.  
Sasuke se quedo quieto.  
-En cualquier caso, déjamelo a mí- le dijo el otro-. Te cerrare el traro en la próxima hora-.  
-He cambiado de idea…-.  
-¿Perdona?- lo miro sorprendido.  
-He cambiado de idea. Dile a Naruko Uzumaki cuando suba que la oferta se ha cancelado y luego pídele a mi secretaria que la acompañe a mi despacho-.  
-Pero…-Suigetsu enrojeció-Pero…-.  
Con una sonrisa Sasuke regreso a su despacho. Había encontrado la solución perfecta para el problema que le había planteado su hermano. Y esta no era otra que Naruko Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que la oferta se ha cancelado?- Naruko miro al contador horrorizada. Había creído que lo peor que podía pasarle era venderle su negocio a Madara, pero en ese momento descubriría que no era así. Lo peor es que la venta se anulara, ya que eso significaba la certeza de la bancarrota.  
-Mi jefe ha cambiado de idea- Suigetsu se encogió de hombros-. Le dije que no se demorara… se lo advertí-.  
Traslado a Midori a su otro brazo y se esforzó en mantener la calma, aunque le costó, viendo la frialdad con la que el otro estudiaba unos papeles.  
-¡Pero si hemos hablado por teléfono hace un rato!-.  
-Como le he explicado, ya no depende de mí- volvió a encogerse de óngaselo al dueño de la empresa. Dijo que podía ir a verlo- cerro la carpeta que tenía delante y alzo la la puerta que hay al final del pasillo. Hare que su secretaria la acompañe…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Naruko había abandonado el despacho y marchaba por el pasillo. No iba a esperar a ninguna secretaria.  
Sin llamar a la puerta, abrió y entro en el amplio despacho iluminado por la luz solar. Por un momento pensó que había entrado en algún universo paralelo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre que había del otro lado del despacho.  
¡Sasuke Uchiha!  
¿Qué hacia ahí? Su mente se debatió con la situación, aferrándose al bebe que tenía en brazos como si fuera su único cabo con la cordura.  
En cambio, Sasuke estaba perfectamente relajado mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien en italiano.  
La miro y le indico que se sentara en el sillón que había del otro lado de la mesa.  
-Solo será un momento- le dijo en ingles antes de centrarse otra vez en la conversación telefónica.  
Naruko no se movió. Fue consciente de que la secretaria que había en la oficina exterior entraba y susurraba una disculpa acerca de la interrupción. Luego la puerta se cerró.  
-En mi opinión esta es la solución perfecta- le dijo Sasuke a su abogado en italiano mientras estudiaba lentamente a Naruko, desde los zapatos planos hasta la falda que le llegaba a mitad de las pantorrillas, antes de detenerse en la mano izquierda con el fin de cerciorarse de que no lucia ningún anillo.  
Sonrió.  
-Pero no me malinterpretes, Jugo. Solo se tratara de un matrimonio de conveniencia…una jugada de negocios. Me divorciare en cuanto las acciones sean mías. Y lo que hace que esto sea perfecto es que ella ya tiene una hija- poso la vista en la niña pequeña que descansaba en los brazos de Naruko mientras escuchaba las palabras de su abogado. Noto la forma protectora en que la tenia pegada al cuerpo-. He leído los documentos, Jugo- prosiguió- Mi hermano se olvido de concretar que el bebe debía ser descendencia directa de un Uchiha. Ni siquiera menciona el apellido Uchiha. Así que ya vez a donde quiero ir con esto…un matrimonio de conveniencia con una mujer que ya tiene un hijo resulta perfecto-.  
Sonrió con gesto de triunfo al imaginar el horror de su hermano cuando descubriera el error y comprendiera que no le quedaba otra alternativa que entregarle todas las acciones de la empresa. De hecho, estaba impaciente por casarse y presentar a esa mujer como su esposa.  
-Lo dejare en tus competentes manos, Jugo…quiero que redactes de inmediato un contrato hermético y un acuerdo prematrimonial- estudio el calendario que tenia sobre el escritorio-. Volare a Italia el próximo lunes. Así que podre casarme con ella esa tar…Si, tengo un par de horas libres antes de que despegue el avión…lo que te brinda una semana para ocuparte del lado legal del asunto. Obtendré todos los detalles de ella, el nombre completo de la niña, etcétera, y volveré a llamarte-.  
Colgó el auricular y el silencio invadió el despacho como un manto de hielo. Ella lo miraba con ojos molestos y entrecerrados como los de una gata arrinconada y lista para saltar.  
-Siéntese- ofreció en ingles y volvió a indicarle el sillón, pero ella no se movió.  
No había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había estado hablando, pero había notado como la había estudiado y el cuerpo aun le hormigueaba. La había hecho sentir como si fuera una especie de objeto listo para salir a subasta al que se le había encontrado algún defecto.  
¡Como se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?  
-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- se odio por hablar con voz poco firme. Quería mantener el control y bajo ningún concepto quería mostrarle lo nerviosa que la ponía-. Tengo entendido que es usted el hombre que hay detrás de la operación de adquisición de mi restaurante. Y que ha estado ocultado tras el nombre de otra empresa- alzo el mentón con orgullo.  
-Yo soy Madara. La empresa es mía- expuso relajado.  
-Puede que sea así, ¡pero es un hecho que por conveniencia hoy olvido mencionarlo en el restaurante!-.  
-Fui a su restaurante a almorzar, no a hablar de negocios- se reclino en el sillón y la observo fijamente-. Como sabe, mi contador, Suigetsu, es quien ha estado llevando mis negocios en Australia. Yo acabo de llegar para supervisar la situación.  
-¿Y ha decidido que ya no quiere comprar el contrato de mi restaurante?- su voz sonó mas suave…toda la ira y las recriminaciones enterradas bajo un peso más grande de preocupación.  
-He cambiado mi idea acerca de la situación…si- lo distrajo la niña, que giro en sus brazos para mirarlo con ojos curiosos.  
-¿Le importa decirme por que?- susurro mientras pasaba a su hija a su otra cadera.  
-Iba a exponerle mis motivos- indico el sillón-. Siéntese, Naruko-.  
Ella obedeció y se sentó con piernas temblorosas. Se pregunto si acababa de imaginarse el interés de él en su cuerpo al volver a observarla. Cuando los ojos se encontraron, en su interior se intensifico una oleada de calor.  
Sabia muy buen que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba interesado en ella… pero ahí estaba, ruborizándose como una adolescente. ¡Necesitaba controlarse!  
-Ha leído mi proyecto de negocio- pregunto de repente.  
A Sasuke le resulto bastante divertido que siguiera sonrojada. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres sofisticadas y la reacción que mostraba ante él lo fascinaba.  
La miro a la cara y descubrió que se preguntaba como estaría sin las gafas que dominaban por completo su rostro y no la favorecían en nada.  
-¿Proyecto de negocio?- durante un segundo fue incapaz de recordar de que hablaba. Luego recordó la carpeta que la recepcionista de ella le había entregado al salir del restaurante-. Oh eso… no. Creo que lo deje claro esta mañana. Su idea no es algo que piense considerar-.  
-Pero…-.  
-Naruko, tengo un plan que podría sacarla del apuro de su restaurante, pero mi tiempo es limitado. Dentro de veinte minutos tengo una reunión importante, así que le agradecería que continuáramos- se adelanto con gesto impaciente y ella se hundió en el sillón.  
Irradiaba un aura de poder que la intimidaba, ¿o seria esa sensualidad que parecía brillar en sus ojos oscuros? Era todo lo que debería ser un hombre y más. Llevaba ropa cara y sofisticada, sus facciones eran marcadas y atractivas de un modo muy varonil.  
Hacia que se sintiera muy consciente de su propia feminidad e incompetencia en ese campo.  
-Dígame, ¿Esta casada?- inquirió el directamente.  
-¿Casada?- la pregunta la desconcertó por completo. Movió la cabeza confundida-. ¿Y porque me pregunta eso?-.  
-¿Y vive sola? ¿No hay ningún hombre en su vida?- insistió el.  
-Eso… ¡no es asunto suyo!- tartamudeo- ¿De que va todo esto?-.  
-Lo tomare como un no, ¿de acuerdo?- alzo la mano cuando vio que ella iba a interrumpirlo de nuevo- Tiene razón, no es asunto mío- concedió cuestión es que tengo una proposición para usted-.  
Sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba.  
-¿Qué clase de proposición?-.  
Su nerviosismo lo divirtió.  
-Una proposición estrictamente de negocios, se lo aseguro-.  
Sin saber cómo, logro mantenerle la mirada con expresión desafiante. Muy bien, le dejaba claro que no estaba interesado sexualmente en ella…pero ella tampoco en el. Lo único que le importaba era su negocio.  
-Bien, entonces, quizá sea mejor que se explique con mayor claridad. Quiere el contrato del restaurante ¿sí o no?-.  
-Para serle perfectamente franco, jamás quise comprar su restaurante. Lo que quería era que usted abandonara el local. Tengo planes de restauración para la zona-.  
La respuesta no era para nada lo que ella había esperado.  
-¿Quiere decir que planea derribar el local…?-.  
-A grandes rasgos…si, pero estoy dispuesto a ser muy generoso con usted, Naruko- corto con inteligencia, con un ojo puesto en el reloj. No podía perder mucho más tiempo en eso -. Lo que le propongo es trasladar su negocio al emplazamiento que elija usted en la ciudad. Yo cubriré todos los gastos, incluidos los del personal durante el periodo de transición en que no trabaje, la decoración y el equipamiento completo del local nuevo más los gastos de publicidad, aparte de que la compensare generosamente por las molestias. ¿Le parece bien duplicar la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecimos la primera vez?-.  
Ella abrió mucho los ojos.  
-¿Dónde esta el truco?- pregunto con inseguridad-. ¿Por qué de repente esta dispuesto a pagar tanto?-.  
-Porque a cambio quiero algo de usted-.  
Midori no paraba de moverse sobre su rodilla. Estaba aburrida y quería que la bajara al suelo, pero la mantuvo donde estaba, a salvo en sus brazos.  
-¿Se refiere además de dejar que derribe mi restaurante?-.  
-Creo que ya he cubierto eso con una oferta más que generosa- respondió Sasuke con sencillez-. Estará cubierta económicamente de por vida si yo la respaldo en su nueva empresa. No, lo que quiero de usted es un poco de su tiempo-.  
Lo miro con suspicacia.  
-Necesito una esposa- expuso el sin rodeos.

**Que bonito capitulo (: largos, como me gustan 3 ¡oh vamos! No los deje tan picados ¡pude haberlo terminado peor! Pero bueno, ya casi término mis proyectos finales así que tendré un poco más de tiempo libre, gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a "ZANGO-1" muchísimas gracias por el reviews ¡el siguiente capítulo se pondrá más interesante! Se los prometo, este capítulo fue mucha historia pero era para que no se perdieran los detalles, que son lo importante.  
¡Los quiero! Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Matrimonio de conveniencia

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, [Ahora no tengo mucho que decir así que solo les dejo el cap...]**

-Necesito una esposa- dijo el sin rodeos.  
Hizo la declaración de forma tan natural que al principio Naruko no supo si había oído bien.  
-Lo siento, ¿ha dicho…una esposa?-.  
El sonrió.  
-No se muestre tan preocupada, se trata únicamente de un matrimonio por cuestión de negocios. No la quiero en mi cama…y no habrá nada inapropiado en el acuerdo-.  
Naruko movió la cabeza y trato de ordenar sus sentidos de las emociones fragmentadas que remolineaban en su interior.  
Sabía muy bien que Sasuke Uchiha podía tener a la mujer que le apeteciera y que ella no figuraba en su lista de las mujeres más apetecibles.  
-A ver…explíquemelo de nuevo. ¿Por qué exactamente necesita una esposa? ¿Y porque me lo pide a mi?-.  
-Se lo pido a usted porque resulta perfecta. Necesito una familia ya formada para un periodo de tiempo breve, sin ataduras ni complicaciones. Usted encaja muy bien- acerco la agenda que tenía en la mesa-. Es un caso de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado- añadió con una sonrisa mientras pasaba las paginas.  
-Que afortunada soy- dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de contener la furia que crecía en su interior-. Pero tal vez desee explicarme con algo más de detalle cuales son exactamente esas razones de negocio-.  
-No tiene por qué preocuparse de los detalles, Naruko- tomo una pluma del escritorio-. Son complicados y tienen que ver con una transferencia de acciones de mi empresa. Nada debe preocuparle-.  
El tono condescendiente le encendió la mirada.  
-Es demasiado complicado para que alguien como yo… ¿es lo que intenta decirme?-.  
-No, no es lo que intento decirle- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro-. Es evidente que usted es una mujer inteligente, así que permítame exponérselo de otra manera…_no es asunto suyo_-.  
Detrás de sus palabras había una fortaleza firme que le indico que hablaba en serio y que esa era la última oportunidad de la que iba a disponer.  
Trago saliva con gesto nervioso, pero se obligo a continuar.  
-Tengo una hija en quien pensar, señor Uchiha…una hija cuyo bienestar es lo primero en mi vida. Y pienso que pedirme que me case con usted me da el derecho a saber exactamente que esta pasando-.  
El frunció en ceño.  
-Pensé que lo había dejado claro…no es una proposición real. Ni usted ni su hija me interesan en un plano personal…solo son negocios-.  
-Si, eso lo ha dejado claro- sintió que comenzaba a ruborizarse-. Pero sigo necesitando tener más información…-.  
-La única información que necesita saber es que el acuerdo es sincero y legal y que tanto a usted como a su hija los tratare con el mayor de los cuidados y respeto el tiempo que estén bajo mi techo y sean legalmente mi obligación-.  
-Bajo su techo…- comenzó a mover la cabeza. La idea de estar con ese hombre en la misma casa la lleno de pánico-. No…No lo creo. Una cosa es poner mi nombre en un trozo de papel por usted y otra es mudarme a vivir a su casa-.  
Sasuke se mostro levemente divertido ante el comentario. Había una fila casi interminable de mujeres que querían irse a vivir con el… y que se casarían con él con solo chasquear los dedos. Y, sin embargo…esa mujer simple lo miraba como si fuera un ogro salido de la laguna verde. ¡Asombroso!  
Sin embargo, la hacía aun más perfecta para sus necesidades, ya que no plantearía ninguna complicación emocional.  
-No se preocupe, probablemente solo la quiera durante…veamos…- callo para calcular el tiempo que su hermano tardaría en transferirle las acciones. Probablemente montaría un alboroto, pero todo estaba por escrito-. Digamos un mes…semana más o menos- concluyo-. En cuanto mi transacción comercial este acabada, podremos disolver el matrimonio y seguir nuestros respectivos caminos… no hace falta que volvamos a vernos-.  
Las palabras frías remolinearon como un ciclón en su interior.  
-No siente mucho respeto por la institución del matrimonio, ¿verdad, señor Uchiha?-.  
-Como acabo de decir, se trata de negocios-. La miro con una ceja enarcada-. Pero si el trato no entra en sus principios, podre conseguir a otra persona-.  
Naruko asintió aliviada. No se sentiría nada cómoda con todo eso.  
-Creo que podría ser lo mejor-.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño y se reclino en el sillón. ¡No había esperado eso!  
-¿Mejor para quién? Desde luego, no para su hija- miro a la niña que tenia sobre la rodilla. La pequeña jugaba con un botón de su chaqueta. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la tela de la prenda estaba gastada, mientras que la ropa de la pequeña parecía nueva en comparación-. Comprende que esto marcara toda la diferencia en su vida, ¿verdad? Significara una educación privada y una casa agradable. ¿Y cuál es su alternativa? He estudiado sus cuentas, Naruko, e incluso con un cálculo optimista apenas le quedan dos o tres semanas antes de que su negocio tenga que cerrar-.  
Había estado a punto de levantarse, pero volvió a sentarse,  
-¿Se refiere a que el trato queda completamente cancelado?-.  
-¿Qué esperaba?- extendió las manos.  
-Pensé… Pensé que podría volver a la oferta original por el lugar-.  
Sasuke movió la cabeza y en sus facciones atractivas en ese momento se veía una expresión agresiva.  
-Pero usted mismo dijo que necesita que me marche de allí-.  
-Puedo esperar- la observo con calma.  
Ella intento tragarse el pánico que empezaba a crecer en su interior.  
-Bien, pero no pienso irme a ninguna parte sin planear una fuerte oposición- en alguna parte encontró la fortaleza de mantener su posición.  
Sasuke admiro su espíritu. Pero carecía del tiempo o de la inclinación para mostrarse desinteresado y dejar que se fuera. Quería que ese acuerdo se cerrara antes de que su hermano se enterara del error que había cometido y diera marcha atrás. Además, a la larga también la beneficiaria a ella.  
-Cuesta luchar sin dinero y, créame, Naruko, no querrá enfrentarse a mí, porque la aplastare-.  
Recibió las palabras duras como un puñetazo.  
En ese momento lo odio…odio su arrogancia, su seguridad y su poder. Y más que nada odio el hecho de que tenía razón. Ella podía presumir todo lo que quisiera. Pero era imposible que pudiera ganar un combate con ese magnate multimillonario.  
El noto el destello vulnerable que recorrió su rostro joven y la experiencia le indico que ese era el momento de atacar.  
-En cualquier caso, usted pierde. Le diré a mi secretaria que la acompañe a la salida-.  
-¡No!- lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alzar el auricular del teléfono y él le sonrió con expresión triunfal.  
-Pensé que se impondría el sentido común- marco la agenda con una X roja-. El próximo lunes por la tarde dispongo de dos horas libres. Firmaremos los documentos a las dos…nos casaremos a las dos y media-.  
Naruko guardo silencio. Con seguridad se dijo que el matrimonio no iba a salir adelante. Solo aceptaba para ganar tiempo. La siguiente semana ya había encontrado una salida de ese aprieto. Tenía que haber una…_tenía que haberla._

-Ese hombre tan atractivo ha vuelto al restaurante- Temari asomo la cabeza por la puerta del apartamento de Naruko con expresión entusiasmada en su cara joven -.Y dice que quiere verte-.  
No tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a la recepcionista a que hombre se refería. Experimento una oleada inmediata de nerviosismo.  
Habían pasado dos días desde que vio a Sasuke y dos noches sin poder dormir desde que aceptara en su despacho la exigencia de que se convirtiera en su esposa.  
Desde entonces, no había dejado de repasar sus cuentas en busca de una vía de escape. Algo que seguía haciendo. Pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada y empezaba a sentirse cada vez mas acorralada por la opción que se le había presentado. O se casaba con Sasuke Uchiha o perdía todo por lo que había luchado. Esa idea le provocaba un pánico helado. Con violencia se dijo que no pensaba rendirse sin luchar. Miro el papeleo que tenia sobre la mesa.  
_Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?_  
-No ha venido solo- continuo la recepcionista -. Lo acompañan dos hombres y una mujer. Van a tomar café en el salón bar-.  
La idea de que hubiera cambiado de idea y hubiera ido para hacer otros negocios hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor.  
-Deja que eche un vistazo- se levanto y fue al pasillo que unía el apartamento con el restaurante. Había una ventana pequeña en la puerta situada detrás de la mesa de recepción y si se ponía de puntillas podía ver a Sasuke Uchiha de pie, con una postura relajada mientras hablaba con otras personas.  
Mirándolo, comprendió que era el poderoso hombre de negocios con un traje caro y que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y lo que era más preocupante, incluso desde esa distancia parecía irradiar un magnetismo que sometía a sobrecarga a todos sus sentidos.  
Estudio a la gente que lo acompañaba… a uno lo reconoció como su contador, Suigetsu; el segundo era un hombre próximo a los cuarenta que también lucía un traje elegante y su cabello negro resaltaba su pálida piel. La tercera era una mujer de ventipocos años. Era muy atractiva, probablemente del tipo de Sasuke, con un cabello rojo largo y lacio y una figura mortal embutida en un ceñido traje negro de falda y chaqueta corta.  
Aparto la vista y la centro otra vez en Sasuke y en ese instante el miro hacia la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron. El asombro fue intenso y se aparto de la ventana como si le hubieran disparado.  
Con calma se dijo que quizá no la había visto. Y aunque fuera lo contrario… ¡Y que!  
-¿Le digo que saldrás en un minuto?-.  
La pregunta hizo que bajara la vista hacia lo que llevaba puesto. No había planeado trabajar en el restaurante esa mañana, de modo que se había puesto unos viejos jeans y una camiseta sencilla de un bonito color naranja deslavado. ¡No podía presentarse de esa manera! Pero tampoco tenía nada mucho mejor por lo que cambiarlo. Hacía más de un año que no se compraba ropa nueva… no se había pactado sueldo alguno del restaurante ni había hecho nada por ella. Todo el dinero que sobraba lo dedicaba a darle a Midori lo que necesitaba y en mantener en funcionamiento el local. Y al terminar de pagar los sueldos de los empleados y la guardería de la pequeña, no quedaba nada.  
-Dile…dile que estoy ocupada con papeleo de oficina y si podemos…reprogramar…- al hablar, vio que Temari enmarcaba las cejas.  
-¿Tengo que decirle eso? – Inquirió Temari con cautela-. ¡No creo que sea la clase de hombre a la que le pides que reprograme una reunión!-.  
Tenía toda la razón, desde luego. Se mordió el labio inferior y regreso a su apartamento. Sintió ganas de cerrar la puerta y bajar las persianas…o escapar de allí hasta donde la llevaran sus piernas temblorosas.  
-Dile…- las palabras murieron antes de salir de su boca. Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba detrás de Temari en la puerta.  
-Si tienes algo que decirme, Naruko, puedes decírmelo a la cara-.  
Pero ella guardo silencio; no pudo encontrar su voz.  
Temari dio media vuelta.  
-Oh, lo siento, ahora mismo iba a verlo-.  
-Esta bien- le sonrió a la recepcionista-. Ya puede dejarnos-.  
Sin siquiera mirar a Naruko, Temari obedeció y cerró la puerta a su espalda.  
-¿Hay algún problema, Naruko?-.  
Con gran dificultad, recobro la serenidad.  
-El único problema eres… tú- no supo de donde saco la fortaleza para decir eso, y también logro mirarlo a los ojos oscuros con desafío-. Este es mi alojamiento privado. ¡No tienes derecho a irrumpir de esta manera!-.  
-Deberías haber salido al restaurante antes, entonces- sonrió. Le resultaba enternecedor el modo en que trataba de plantarle cara…asustada pero decidida a luchar-. Relájate, Naruko. Solo he venido porque tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos antes de la boda la semana próxima-.  
No llevaba nada de maquillaje y, como de costumbre, las gafas grandes le cubrían el rostro. Tenía el cabello apartado de la cara de un modo que no la favorecía nada y solo recalcaba su palidez. En cuanto a su figura…quedaba oculta bajo una ropa completamente informe. La camiseta parecía una talla demasiado grande y los pantalones también eran holgados. Sin embargo, por lo que podía apreciar, daba la impresión de poseer unas curvas agradables ocultas bajo todo ese material, de modo que no se había equivocado en su observación hacia unos días. Aunque seguía sin saber por qué diablos se vestía de ese modo.  
La evaluación descarada a que la sometió le causo una oleada candente de calor. ¡Como se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera! Con urgencia, recogió una cobija de una silla cercana y se la puso, envolviéndose en la lana gris como si se tratara de un escudo.  
-¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto el divertido.  
-Me...me estoy poniendo cómoda- lo miro furiosa y espero que no supiera como esos atrevidos ojos masculinos la habían convertido en gelatina.  
El la miro con sarcasmo.  
Y Naruko se dijo que probablemente lo sabía. Y más después del sonrojo descontrolado que la había invadido.  
-Sabes que aquí dentro estamos a unos treinta grados, ¿no?- aparto la vista de ella y miro el apartamento.  
Se pregunto cómo diablos vivía ahí. Parecía haber solo dos habitaciones, limpias y arregladas, pero increíblemente básicas en su contenido-. ¿No tienes aire acondicionado?-.  
- ¡Si! ¡Pero hoy no lo he encendido porque tengo frio!- la verdad era que no podía permitirse el gasto que generaba e intentaba ahorrar mientras Midori estaba en la guardería. Pero el orgullo la impulso a mentir.  
-Entonces debes estar a punto de pillar algo- localizo el interruptor para el aparato de aire acondicionado y fue a encenderlo. De inmediato el aire fresco fluyo por la habitación.  
¡Como se atrevía a hacer eso! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?  
-Tienes razón, probablemente vaya a pillar algo-suspiro-. ¡Creo que se llama caso terminal de miedo ante la idea de casarme contigo la semana próxima!-.  
La miro divertido. Le gustaba su sentido del humor.  
-No te preocupes por la ceremonia…solo durara diez minutos-.  
Su tono relajado la irrito aun más.  
- ¡No es la ceremonia lo que me preocupa, sino las consecuencias del acto!-.  
-Te aseguro que las únicas consecuencias que habrá será un mejor estilo de vida para tu hija y para ti-.  
- ¿Sabes?, el dinero no lo es todo- musito en un impulso.  
Nunca alguien le había dicho eso.  
-Tienes razón, por supuesto. Pero ayuda- afirmo, mirando otra vez el apartamento.  
De pronto ella lo vio a través de sus ojos y noto lo pequeño y practico que era.  
-Y necesitas la ayuda- continuo él con frialdad-. Además, no podrías vivir aquí mucho más tiempo. Para empezar, tienes una hija que esta creciendo. Necesitara espacio para correr y jugar-.  
-Midori solo tiene dos años. Me sobra el tiempo para pensar en eso. Mientras tanto, la estoy criando con amor…y eso es lo único que cuenta- alzo la cabeza con orgullo.  
-Admirable, no lo dudo. Pero el amor no paga las facturas, ¿verdad?-.  
-¡Nos va bien!-.  
-No, Naruko. Estabas al borde de la bancarrota-.  
-Reconozco que el negocio ha ido lento- confeso con voz ronca- ¡Pero habríamos aguantado! Y un montón de mis problemas se han visto potenciados por tu aumento implacable del alquiler-.  
Sasuke movió la cabeza y miro su reloj de pulsera.  
-Se llaman negocios…no te lo tomes como algo personal. Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no tengas esos gastos en tu nuevo local-.  
El tono condescendiente la enfureció.  
-Bueno, como iba diciendo- prosigo el-. Este acuerdo te favorece mucho. Y no te preocupes por la ceremonia en sí, no es más que una formalidad. Si quieres, preséntate en jeans…no me importa-.  
-Puede que lo haga. Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que no me presente…Nunca se sabe…tal vez me arrepienta- le dedico una mirada obstinada.  
Pero en vez de exhibir alguna ansiedad, Sasuke la miro con ojos firmes.  
-Eres una mujer inteligente…estoy seguro de que lograras apareces-.  
En otras palabras, tenía que asumir el riesgo que implicaría su ausencia. Con un escalofrió, comprendió que se había engañado al pensar que podría existir una salida de esa situación.  
-Dime, ¿tienes pasaporte?- pregunto el de repente.  
-¿P…pasaporte?- lo miro extrañada-. Si…-.  
-¿Y la pequeña?-.  
-Midori- mostro desconcierto-. Bueno, si… ¿Por qué?-.  
-Porque en cuanto termine la ceremonia nos marcharemos a Italia-.  
-¿Italia?- el corazón se le desboco- ¿De que me estás hablando? ¡No iré a ninguna parte! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando aquí tengo un negocio que dirigir?-.  
-Porque te casas conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?- en sus ojos volvió a aparecer ese destello de diversión tolerante.  
-Pero… ¡pero tú no dijiste nada de ir a Italia!-.  
-Naruko, te deje perfectamente claro que vivir bajo mi techo las siguientes semanas formaba parte del acuerdo-.  
- ¡Pensé que te referías a un techo aquí en Sídney!-.  
-Bueno, tengo unos cuantos techos aquí en Sídney, pero ninguno al que llamar hogar. Mi hogar esta en el Lago Garda, y es allí adonde iremos-.  
- ¡Pero no me lo dijiste!- el pánico crecía en su interior.  
-Pues te lo digo ahora- respondió el con serenidad-. Te necesito en Italia-.  
-No lo entiendo. Si solo vamos a permanecer casados unas semanas, ¿Por qué importa que estemos…?-.  
-Porqué yo vivo en Italia- repitió paciente-. Sera provechoso para mí. Además, quiero presentarte a mi hermano- volvió a estudiarla. Se pregunto que diría Itachi cuando la llevara al hogar familiar. Sabía que su hermano esperaría que se casara con alguien como su anterior novia, una mujer cosmopolita perteneciente a la aristocracia.  
Sonrió. Iba a darle a ese hipócrita algo más en lo que pensar aparte del nombre de los Uchiha. Se quedaría aturdido al ver a Naruko, pero se pondría furioso en cuanto comprendiera que había sido más hábil que el. Se dijo que se lo tendría merecido. Desde luego, seria la venganza definitiva por el desprecio y la humillación a los que había sometido a sus padres tantos años atrás.  
-Pero, ¿y mi negocio?- pregunto ella-. ¡No puedo dejarlo dos semanas seguidas!-.  
-Si puedes. Yo hare que todo eso sea posible- desterró la objeción con firmeza-. Vendrás a Italia conmigo…eso es innegociable-.  
-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, unas pocas semanas…como mucho un par de meses-.  
- ¿Y luego nos divorciamos?-.  
-Si- volvió a mirar el reloj-. Y ahora, ¿te parece bien que nos pongamos en marcha? Me espera un día ajetreado-.  
Lo miro perdida. Todo iba demasiado rápido para ella.  
-Traeremos al equipo aquí- continuo sea mejor que en el restaurante. Hay más intimidad-.  
- ¿El equipo…?-.  
-La gente que va a dirigir el restaurante por ti-.  
- ¡Yo puedo llevar mi propio restaurante!-.  
-Ahora juegas en otra liga, Naruko- fue hacia la puerta y llamo a la recepcionista de ella-. Dígale a mis compañeros que ya pueden venir-.  
Naruko observo mientras el equipo cruzaba la puerta. En el restaurante, su aspecto elegante no había quedado fuera de lugar, pero en el apartamento diminuto, con la decoración y el equipamiento básicos, parecían alienígenas de visita en un planeta nuevo.  
-Usaremos la mesita de centro- Sasuke les indico el sofá.  
Naruko vio como la mujer recogía el osito de peluche favorito de Midori y lo apartaba como si se tratara de material contaminado.  
Incomoda, alargo la mano para que se lo diera y la mujer le sonrió con frialdad.  
-Felicidades por su matrimonio-.  
-Gracias- no supo que mas decir. La sorprendió que todos estuvieran al tanto del acontecimiento cuando él le había insistido en mantener la discreción. Lo miro nerviosa.  
-Esta bien…Se puede confiar en todos los presentes para que guarden nuestro secreto-.  
Se pregunto si eso significaba que sabían que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.  
-Permite que te presente- continuo Sasuke- Karin esta a cargo del traslado y el diseño del restaurante. Orochimaru va a supervisar el funcionamiento diario del restaurante durante tu ausencia. Y a Suigetsu, por supuesto, ya lo conoces…el supervisara los gastos-.  
El contador le ofreció un agrio gesto de asentimiento. Era evidente que no le agradaba nada ese acuerdo.  
Pues ya somos dos, pensó ella.  
-Escuchen, aprecio que cumplan órdenes y hagan su trabajo- después de guardar el peluche de Midori en la caja que había junto a la puerta, se dirigió con firmeza al grupo antes de que pudieran poner más carpetas sobre la mesa-. Pero me gustaría ser yo quien tomara las decisiones sobre mi propio restaurante-.  
Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Sasuke.  
El movió la cabeza y les indico que continuaran, lo que hicieron de inmediato.  
-Aquí tú tienes el control Naruko. El equipo responde ante ti y solo ha venido a ayudarte-.  
¿A quien quería engañar? Esa gente estaba ahí para obedecerle a él. Pero guardo silencio… ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar cuando no había nada que pudiera hacer?  
-He seleccionado algunos locales para que les eches un vistazo- decía Karin mientras abría una de las carpetas-. Este se encuentra en Darling Harbour…y este en la zona de Rocks…-.  
Naruko abrió mucho los ojos mientras la mujer empujaba las carpetas hacia ella. Todas las direcciones se hallaban en locales de primera y a juzgar por las especificaciones estaban en venta y, en circunstancias normales, fuera de su alcance económico. Despacio miro las excelentes fotografías.  
-He elegido lugares que vienen con alojamiento propios- prosiguió Karin-. Este también tiene un comedor exterior para invitados, además de un pequeño jardín privado y una piscina- giro las paginas para mostrarle del que hablaba.  
¡El lugar era maravilloso!  
-¡Costara una fortuna!- murmuro.  
Suigetsu musito algo inaudible que Naruko tomo por una confirmación de ese hecho.  
-Si lo quieres, Naruko, solo tienes que decirlo y será tuyo- comento Sasuke relajado.  
Alzo la vista y encontró su mirada firme. Realmente no era capaz de evaluar esa situación, ni a él. En un momento parecía la persona más odiosa del mundo y al siguiente la más generosa.  
-Entonces, ¿te gusta el del jardín y la piscina?- pregunto Karin.  
- ¡Claro que le gusta!- intervino Suigetsu.  
- ¡Suigetsu!- la voz de Sasuke mostro una quietud mortal, con una nota de advertencia que hizo que el otro palideciera y cerrara la boca de inmediato.  
-Me gusta…- reconoció ella con cautela mientras miraba las fotos y leía los detalles-. Pero, claro, tendré que ir a echarle un vistazo en persona-.  
-Eso no es ningún problema. Te organizare visitas para esta tarde- índico Karin sin vacilar.  
-Bueno, los dejare para que repasen los detalles- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera-. Tengo una reunión con mi arquitecto-.  
-¿Te vas?- Naruko lo miro consternada. No sabía que era peor… ¡tenerlo allí o estar a solas con esas personas!  
-Me temo que debo hacerlo- le sonrió-. Pero el equipo se encargara de todo lo que necesites. Y Suigetsu organizara que tengas una línea de crédito para que no pases apuros y que el restaurante funcione sin problemas durante este periodo de transición- miro a su contador – Te aseguraras de que Naruko tenga todo lo que necesita, ¿verdad Suigetsu?-.  
-Por supuesto-.  
Las palabras parecieron atragantársele a su contador y Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. No le había gustado el modo en que Suigetsu había tratado a Naruko esos últimos meses, de modo que hacer que en ese momento le mostrara respeto le parecía un castigo justo.  
-Los dejare trabajar-.  
Mientras iba hacia la puerta, Naruko lo siguió.  
-¿Dónde esta la trampa?- demando, cerrando a su espalda para que los otros no la oyeran.  
- ¿Trampa?- se volvió y la miro.  
-Vamos, Sasuke, me trasladas a una ubicación maravillosa y a un local mejor, y ahora ordenas una línea de crédito para este restaurante… ¿Cuál es el precio?-.  
-Ya lo conoces-.  
De pronto deseo no haber cerrado la puerta, porque el espacio reducido del pasillo hacia que estuviera demasiado cerca de él.  
-Ser tu esposa en una transacción comercial…pero… ¿Qué alquiler vas a querer cobrarme en el nuevo local? ¿Qué interés vas a querer por el préstamo que estas ofreciéndome?- se obligo a encarar la obscuridad de su mirada-. La gente no concede líneas de crédito sin esperar algo a cambio-.  
-Ya he dicho mis condiciones, Naruko. No quiero nada mas- comento con suavidad-. No tendrás que pagar ningún alquiler y puedes considerar el dinero como un regalo-.  
- ¿Un regalo?-.  
-Si- noto la mirada cautelosa de ella, aunque lo había mirado de esa manera desde el primer instante en que entro en su restaurante, y eso había sido antes de que supiera quién era…antes de que le ofreciera ese acuerdo. Era evidente que la habían herido mucho en el pasado. Probablemente, tenía dificultades para confiar en los hombres en circunstancias normales…_ ¡y esas no eran para nada normales!  
_Se pregunto cuál sería su historia y luego frunció el ceño. No le importaba.  
-Mira, Naruko…-noto como trataba de apartarse de él en el espacio reducido-. No hay nada por lo que debas estar asustada… ¿de acuerdo? Solo cumple tu parte del trato-.  
La súbita gentileza de su voz la desconcertó.  
-No estoy asustada- lo miro desafiante-. Únicamente necesito saber que esperas exactamente de mí-.  
-No espero nada. Solo tienes que aparecer, convertirte en mi esposa, pasar unos pocos meses en Italia y luego se acabara-.  
-Haces que parezca tan sencillo, pero…-.  
-Sera sencillo, Naruko. Porque eso es lo que quiero- corto con firmeza-. De hecho, es probable que podamos lograr que el matrimonio se anule al final de nuestro tiempo juntos, ya que no se consumirá-. **[Dato curioso: (es solo para sacar de dudas) Para que un matrimonio se consuma es necesario que la pareja en cuestión tenga relaciones sexuales. Fin :D]  
**En otras palabras, no consumar el matrimonio sería lo más fácil del mundo para él. Eso debería haberle proporcionado un gran alivio; sin embargo, sintió un remolino de dolor en su interior que no entendió. Golpeo a su orgullo con ese comentario… ¡lo cual era ridículo! ¡Sabía que no era su tipo y no quería serlo!  
-¡Eso es algo bueno!- alzo el mentón-. ¿Sabes?, no entiendo porque no le has pedido a una de tus novias o amantes que se case contigo. ¿No habría sido más fácil?-.  
-No lo creo. No quiero drama emocional de por medio, Naruko…ahí radica todo. Por eso tú eres perfecta-.  
El color se encendió en sus mejillas. ¿Tenía que ser tan directo? Sabía que no era lo bastante glamurosa o hermosa para él y que era prácticamente imposible que se enamorara de ella.  
Alzo aun más el mentón.  
- ¿O sea que he de interpretar el papel de esposa casta en Italia mientras tu continuas con tu vida normal en compañía de tus amigas? ¿Ese es el plan?-.  
El frunció el ceño.  
-Lo creas o no, Naruko, le guardo cierto respeto al matrimonio…y creo en ser sincero, ¡No heriría a nadie de esa manera!-.  
- ¡No me herirías! ¡No me importaría!- dijo enfadada.  
-Puede ser, pero seguiría sin hacerlo-. Comento con particular gentileza -. Y cuidare de ti. Lo creas o no, soy capaz de contenerme ante la tentación- sonrió irónicamente.  
Ella trago saliva. Podía romperle el corazón a una mujer sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.  
-Se cuidar de mi misma…-.  
El apoyo un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola. Fue un contacto sutil, pero hizo que la piel le hormigueara.  
-Yo cuidare de ti. Todo saldrá bien- musito- Tienes mi palabra-.  
La soltó bruscamente y Naruko sintió nauseas en el estomago, como si estuviera mareada.  
- Las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio quedaran escritas para tu seguridad- continuo con suavidad-. Y te enviare los contratos para que los leas antes de firmarlos-.  
¿Cómo podía tocarla de esa manera y luego fusionar los términos de matrimonio y fidelidad en un contexto comercial? Se trago un nudo de emoción que por algún motivo parecía haberse atascado en su garganta.  
Enfadada consigo misma, se pregunto que diablos le pasaba. Debería estar diciéndole que repasaría los contratos con una lupa porque no confiaba en el. Pero lo más ridículo era que había perdido la voz.  
-Ah, una última cosa -añadió el-. No aceptes tonterías de Suigetsu…no es más que el contador. Ahora eres tu quien manda en tu negocio-.  
¿Esperaba que le diera las gracias?  
Fue evidente que no, porque al siguiente instante volvió al restaurante, dejándola allí de pie, con los ojos clavados en su espalda.  
Aun podía sentir el hormigueo en los labios y coloco una mano sobre ellos, deseando detener la sensación.  
¿Cómo un contacto tan ligero podía perturbarla tan profundamente?  
Respiro hondo, giro hacia el apartamento y se recordó que Sasuke Uchiha no era su aliado…era su enemigo. La única razón por la que le prometía que cuidaría de ella mientras con generosidad la sacaba del problema en el que se encontraba era porque le convenía.  
No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar eso.  
Porque la semana siguiente, sin importar la importancia que él quisiera darle. ¡La semana siguiente seria el enemigo con el que estaría obligada a casarse!

**Perdón si encuentran algún error en este capítulo, no me dio tiempo de editarlo y lo quise subir lo más rápido posible… Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, la boda se aproxima y Naruko no puede ni siquiera pensar correctamente cuando Sasuke anda cerca.  
¡Déjenme reviews! Sus palabras son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo.  
¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. La boda

**Hola! Traigo el nuevo capítulo, es algo corto porque quería dividir las escenas y no ponerlas en el mismo capítulo, espero que les guste!  
**  
Mientras iba en la limusina, intento no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo.  
Todo lo que había estado diciéndose acerca de que podría sobrellevar ese acuerdo matrimonial de un modo distanciado y empresarial, le sonaba cada vez más hueco.  
No había visto a Sasuke desde el día en que había llevado al equipo de trabajo a su apartamento. Pero poco a poco había estado adoptando el mando, dejándola saber que era él quien tenía el control.  
Y todo el asunto la aterraba.  
Se sentía a la deriva y a merced de un hombre…que la asustaba. Todo lo contrario de lo que se había prometido a si misma al marcharse de la casa de su tío.  
Cerro los ojos y se ordeno no pensar en el efecto que le producía el. Ese matrimonio era un negocio breve, un trampolín que la ayudaría a proporcionarle a su hija la vida que quería darle.  
Cuando esa mañana firmara los papeles y se convirtiera en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, no solo su economía volvería a estar bien, sino que disfrutaría de un éxito que jamás había tenido. Sería la propietaria de un nuevo y elegante restaurante situado en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, sin alquileres…y con un enorme alojamiento incorporado, con un jardín y una piscina en la que Midori podría jugar.  
No tendría que hacer más malabarismos económicos. Podría darle a su hija lo mejor.  
Uno de los pocos momentos de felicidad que había disfrutado esa semana había sido poder comunicarles a sus empleados que mantendrían sus trabajos e incluso tendrían un aumento de sueldo.  
Y se lo merecían, porque todos habían trabajado duramente para ella y en los últimos años se habían convertido en una gran familia que la había ayudado en los momentos duros como cuando Midori había estado enferma.  
Bajo la vista a la pequeña que llevaba sobre la rodilla y le beso la cabeza cubierta de un sedoso pelo negro.  
Se dijo que era imposible que no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Con impetuosidad, se dijo que el dinero que Sasuke había ingresado en su cuenta haría que todo fuera más fácil a partir de ese momento.  
Para ese día le había comprado un vestidito nuevo y se le veía adorable con sus zapatitos de charol y las dos coletas de caballo que llevaba.  
La adoraba… y cualquier cosa que le hiciera mejor la vida era correcto.  
La limusina comenzó a frenarse. Miro por la ventana y vio que se acercaban al registro civil.  
Trago saliva.  
El vehículo se detuvo junto a la acera y el chofer bajo para abrirle la puerta.  
Salió a la luz del sol.  
Ni siquiera se había comprado algo nuevo para la ocasión. El comentario de Sasuke de que no le importaba su aspecto la había frenado de realizar un esfuerzo especial. ¿Por qué iba a importarle a ella si a él le daba igual? Además, no se sentía cómoda gastando en ropa el dinero de Sasuke…ya había decidido que ese adelanto lo usaría solo para el negocio o para Midori.  
De modo que lucía un sencillo traje azul marino y una blusa blanca que a veces se ponía para el trabajo.  
Con su hija en brazos, le dio las gracias al conductor y luego entro a paso lento.  
No le había hablado a nadie sobre la boda. Los amigos y compañeros habían sacado sus propias conclusiones cuando les dijo que estaría fuera unas semanas. La mayoría pensaba que se iba con Midori a unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Temari, la recepcionista, había dado un paso más y supuso que había un hombre de por medio.  
No sabía que había llevado a Temari a albergar semejante idea. Se pregunto que habría dicho su recepcionista si le hubiera contado la verdad, que se veía obligada a celebrar un matrimonio de conveniencia con Sasuke Uchiha… ¡jamás se lo habría creído!  
Al girar en una esquina, vio a Sasuke de pie en el extremo más alejado del pasillo hablando con un grupo de personas.  
Si hasta a ella le costaba creerlo.  
El no la vio de inmediato y al acercarse pudo fijarse en todos los detalles de el…el impecable traje oscuro que le quedaba tan bien sobre sus hombros anchos y la camisa blanca inmaculada que resaltaba su devastador atractivo.  
De pronto, el se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza.  
No, Temari jamás se creería que ese italiano atractivo exigiera casarse con ella, porque era un hombre completamente fuera de su liga. Sabía que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera y que cualquiera de estas se espantaría si pudiera ver con que mujer iba a casarse.  
No es que le importara. Alzo el mentón en gesto de desafío mientras la mirada obscura de el recorría el atuendo que llevaba. Pero una parte de ella quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Tuco que recurrir a todo su valor para llegar hasta el final del pasillo.  
El sonrió.  
-Hola, Naruko, llegas justo a tiempo.  
El tono de profesional la ayudo a recuperar cierta semblanza de cordura… recordándole que a el no le importaba el aspecto que ofreciera, que básicamente la consideraba poco más que una de sus empleadas.  
-Hemos de completar cierto papeleo antes de continuar- añadió.  
Permitió que la guiara a una pequeña habitación lateral en la que solo había unas pocas sillas y una mesa.  
Luego se escucho como la presentaba a dos hombres que iban con él, unos abogados; al parecer uno había sido contratado especialmente para que la representara a ella y leyó todos los contratos en su nombre. El otro era el italiano que los había redactado.  
La observo mientras estrechaba las manos de los hombres. Para una mujer joven, era muy conservadora en lo que se refería a la elección de guardarropa. Era como si se esforzara en evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera revelar algo. No obstante, mientras le apartaba una silla se recordó que no se casaba con ella por su aspecto o estilo.  
-¿Leíste la copia del acuerdo prematrimonial que te envié anoche por mensajero?  
Ella asintió aturdida. Se había obligado a leer el documento con atención antes de meterse a la cama, pero hasta donde pudo ver, respetaba los términos que ya le había ofrecido y estipulaba que no tenía derecho a nada más en el futuro.  
-¿Estas satisfecha con todo?- continúo él con seriedad.  
La pregunta hizo que meditara un segundo que creó un silencio expectante en el cuarto.  
-Bueno…no espero…ni quiero nada mas de ti, si te refieres a eso- repuso con voz ronca.  
La miro con ojos entrecerrados, pero uno de los abogados le halo en italiano y el aparto la vista de Naruko y miro su reloj de pulsera. Jugo tenía razón…necesitaban ponerse en marcha; el jet de la empresa estaría listo para despegar en media hora.  
Ella recibía un excelente acuerdo…no había nada más que decir ni nada por lo que realmente pudiera quejarse. Había sido más que generoso en las condiciones.  
-Si, firmaremos los documentos y podremos continuar con el asunto del día.  
Naruko espero que la mano no le temblara cuando comenzó a plasmar su firma.  
Sasuke observo que intentaba acomodar a la pequeña sobre una rodilla mientras acercaba los papeles.  
-Deja que sostenga a tu hija. Así podrás firmar sin problemas.  
Vio como se acercaba.  
-No…no es necesario, yo…  
Pero él no le prestó atención, se inclino y levanto con facilidad a Midori de su rodilla. Cuando la mano le rozo accidentalmente el cuerpo, imagino que no podía notar como el contacto la quemaba a través del fino algodón de la chaqueta.  
Sintió sus sentidos en caída libre.** [Válgame la redundancia]  
**-Así esta mejor- sostuvo a la pequeña con naturalidad contra su costado.  
Los miro y vio que mostraba una imagen relajada que contradecía la realidad de la situación. Y de pronto pensó que por el pelo negro de Midori probablemente podría hacer que pasaran por padre e hija. El pensamiento agito una sensación muy extraña en su interior que ni siquiera llego a comprender.  
Mientras volvía a concentrarse en los documentos, pensó que diablos le pasaba. Midori no necesitaba un padre; eran perfectamente felices como se encontraban. Y aunque lo necesitara, jamás elegiría a alguien como Sasuke. Era un hombre de negocios implacable, sin tendencias paternales. Y encima, en unas pocas semanas no sería más que un recuerdo lejano.  
Firmo donde le indicaron y cuando terminaba el recepcionista entro para comunicarles que el secretario estaba listo.  
-Yo llevare a Midori- alargo los brazos hacia su hija, pero en vez de entregársela a ella, Sasuke se la dio a Jugo.  
-La podrás tener en diez minutos, cuando hayamos intercambiado anillos y firmado el registro.  
-Pero…  
-No pongas esa expresión preocupada…Jugo entrara con nosotros como testigo a la ceremonia.

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo, por fin se casaron pero Naruko no puede dejar de sentirse preocupada al respecto, después de todo, acaba de casarse con alguien que no le importa nada más que los negocios, creo que cualquier persona cuerda se sentiría así, mientras que Midori esta feliz de la vida, después de todo solo es una bebe. No olviden agregarlo a favoritos y dejarme muchos reviews.  
Muchísimas gracias a la gente que ha dedicado una parte de su tiempo en leer mi historia.  
Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Los accidentes también enamoran

**Hola! Gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, me da mucho gusto que haya gente a la que le guste esta historia, y para compensar que el capitulo pasado fue extremadamente corto, alargue este capítulo más de lo normal, disfrútenlo.  
**  
Se hallaba exhausta, pero no podía dormir.  
Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba el momento en que Sasuke le había tomado de la mano para ponerle el anillo. Giro la alianza; la sentía fría y extraña, un poco como el estado de ánimo de él desde que los habían declarado marido y mujer. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? Si ni siquiera se conocían. Hasta un beso en la mejilla y una copa de champan quedarían fuera de lugar en ese escenario.  
Después de la ceremonia, cuando subieron al jet privado, con un gesto casual él había alargado las manos para ayudarla con el cinturón de seguridad y Naruko se había quedado paralizada. Él lo había notado, desde luego, y probablemente le habría resultado divertido, porque le había pedido que se relajara antes de añadir que no tenía ninguna intención de comérsela.  
En ese momento se reclino en el cómodo asiento de piel y trato de que la monotonía de los motores la adormeciera, como habían hecho con Midori, quien llevaba unas horas acurrucada en el asiento.  
Se hallaba agotada. Había sido un día muy ajetreado para Midori; ni siquiera había podido echarse su siesta habitual. Aparto la vista de la niña dormida y miro hacia el otro lado del avión, donde se sentaba Sasuke.  
Desde el despegue había estado concentrado en documentos y en un ordenador portátil, la cara seria mientras estudiaba y tomaba notas. Daba la impresión de que ya había olvidado la boda. Quizá incluso hubiera olvidado que iba en el avión con él, ya que no le había dirigido ni una palabra desde que despegaron.  
De hecho, era algo que la complacía.  
Pero en ese instante el alzo la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió una descarga eléctrica de la conexión hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto él.  
-¿A que te refieres?- frunció el ceño.  
-Parecías un poco tensa antes- comento.  
-¿Si? No sé que te ha hecho pensar eso- mantuvo la voz ligera, desesperada por mantener algo de orgullo entre los fragmentos de sus emociones.  
-Bien, lista para comer algo, entonces-.  
Fue una afirmación. Miro incomoda como cerraba el portátil y comenzaba a retirar los papeles de la mesa que tenía delante. Naruko no estaba segura de poder comer sentada frente a él; se sentía demasiado tensa. Volvió a mirarla y con rapidez se recupero.  
-Si, de acuerdo-.  
-Llamare a la azafata a ver que puede traernos- apretó un botón en el costado del asiento. Luego le indico que debería sentarse frente a él.  
-Iré a…refrescarme. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo a Midori por mí? Tiene puesto el cinturón de seguridad y no tardare ni un minuto-.  
-Claro- inclino la cabeza.  
Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se puso de pie.  
-Utiliza el cuarto de baño de la suite principal- le indico mientras él seguía guardando documentos.-Veras que han dejado allí tu maleta-.  
-¿Suite principal?- Lo miro aturdida y él le señalo la puerta más alejada de la cabina.  
Nunca antes había estado en un avión como ese. Resultaba extraño que fueran los únicos pasajeros…a mundos de distancia de la clase turista en la que había viajado hacia años. Abrió una puerta y se encontró mirando una cama grande.

El lugar tenía todo lo que podía llegar a necesitarse….armarios, un tocador y un cuarto de baño con ducha incluida.  
Entro, cerró la puerta y su reflejo la miro desde un espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía la ropa arrugada y se veía pálida y cansada, el cabello escapando de los confines de los broches que lo mantenían apartado de su cara. Se hizo una coleta mas cómoda, luego se quito las gafas y se echo un poco de agua en el rostro.  
Se pregunto si podría cambiarse. Su maleta se hallaba sujeta en un anaquel a su espalda, y en un impulso la abrió. Había guardado unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. En ese momento serian más cómodos en el avión.  
Acababa de terminar de cambiarse cuando el avión entro en una zona de pequeñas turbulencias y sus gafas resbalaron de la superficie del tocador y cayeron al suelo.  
Con rapidez se inclino para recogerlas. Los cristales parecían estar bien, pero una patilla colgaba de su extremo como si hubieran perdido el tornillo. Y como no podía ver bien, ni siquiera podía tratar de arreglarlas.  
Exasperada, pensó que era el fin perfecto para un día perfecto. Veía todo borroso. Se pregunto si Sasuke podía arreglárselas. Se incorporo insegura con ellas en la mano. No podía pedírselo. Pero se sentía desnuda sin ellas.  
El avión experimento más turbulencias y eso la puso en acción. Sus gafas no importaban. Tenía que ir a ver como se hallaba Midori. Podía estar asustada o llorando por encontrarse sola.  
Al volver a la cabina con las gafas en la mano, el jet se había enderezado y para su alivio comprobó que Midori seguía dormida. Sasuke se hallaba absorto en otro informe de negocios y no alzo la vista cuando ella ocupo el asiento de enfrente.  
-Me tome la libertad de pedirte la cena- murmuro mientras escribía unas notas al margen de las de primero, seguido de rosbif Wellington. Así que espero que no seas vegetariana-.  
-No, esta bien-.  
-Perfecto- continúo su trabajo.  
Lo observo a través de una bruma, luego carraspeo nerviosa.  
-Has estado muy ocupado-.  
-Tengo un montón de negocios italianos con los que ponerme al día y que me esperan cuando llegue a casa- respondió distraído.  
-Cuando dispongas de un minuto…-.  
-¿Si?-.  
Siguió sin levantar la vista y daba la impresión de que la escuchaba a medias.  
-Se me cayeron las gafas y…bueno, parecen haberse desarmado- _un poco como yo,_ pensó cuando Sasuke la miro.  
No podía captar claramente la expresión en su cara, pero percibió que en ese instante tenía toda su atención; sintió que la piel le hormigueaba con el calor de la vergüenza.  
-¿Crees que podrías tratar de arreglármelas? No veo bien, de lo contrario lo había hecho yo-.  
Sasuke quedo aturdido por un momento. Se le veía completamente diferente. El contorno de su rostro era bonito. Los pómulos altos le proporcionaban una belleza casi clásica. Y parecía más joven, con una piel de una suavidad perfecta…se dijo que era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes. Las largas pestanas rubias le cubrieron momentáneamente los ojos.  
No paso por alto la vulnerabilidad de su expresión.  
-¿Puedes arreglármelas?- pregunto de nuevo-. Por favor-.  
En silencio le quito las gafas y las examino.  
El muelle diminuto que sostenía la patilla en su sitio se había salido y solo tenía que presionar hasta devolverlo a su posición. Una vez que termino, las deslizo por la mesa hacia ella.  
-Ya esta-.  
-Gracias-.  
La miro ponérselas con gesto tímido.  
La azafata se presento con su comida y la botella de vino que había pedido antes.  
-¿Desearían algo más, señor?- pregunto mientras con destreza cubría la mesa con un mantel de algodón y distribuía las copas y la vajilla de plata ante ellos.  
-No, eso es todo por ahora, gracias- repuso mientras guardaba los últimos documentos.  
-Muy bien, que disfruten de la comida- le sonrió y con un gesto cortés de la cabeza hacia Naruko, desapareció.  
-¿Vino?- Sasuke levanto la botella y la miro.  
-Un poco, gracias-.  
La luz en la cabina era tenue y las ventanillas tenías las persianas bajadas. La situación resultaba extrañamente intima.  
Se hallaban a mil trescientos metros de altitud y, aparte de una niña dormida, solos.  
Deseo que Midori despertara y le diera la excusa perfecta para escapar de la mesa. Miro a la pequeña, pero seguía profundamente dormida.  
-Fue buena idea que le dieras de comer antes- comento el al captar la dirección de su mirada.  
-Si. Esta agotada-.  
-Ha sido un día muy ajetreado para todos-.  
Asintió y bajo la vista a la comida que tenía ante sí.  
Le resulto inesperadamente atractiva.  
-No será tan buena como los platos de tu restaurante, pero es pasable en lo que se refiere a la comida que te sirven en los aviones- le indico ébala-.  
Lo hizo y experimento una sorpresa agradable.  
-La última vez que comí en un vuelo, la comida sabia a cartón…pero tienes razón, esta es buena. Quizá la pasta tiene un pequeño exceso de sal-.  
-¿De verdad?-.  
-Lo siento…deformación profesional. Me temo que cocinar para ganarte la vida te convierte en una especie de crítico gastronómico-.  
El sonrió.  
-De hecho, creo que tienes razón acerca de la pasta-.  
-Bueno, tú eres el experto-.  
-Supongo- inclino la cabeza -. Probablemente, la comida italiana es la mejor del mundo. Pero claro, soy parcial. Cuando lleguemos, podrás ofrecerme tu punto de vista imparcial-.  
-Probablemente lo haga sin siquiera intentarlo-.  
La estudio en silencio. Cuando hablaba sobre su trabajo y el negocio de la alimentación, era una mujer diferente…más segura, incluso vibrante. Era como si solo se permitiera cobrar vida únicamente con ciertos temas.  
¿Qué le había vuelto tan introvertida en un plano profesional?  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el restaurante? – le pregunto de pronto.  
-Uno o dos años y medio-.  
-¿Estabas embarazada cuando lo iniciaste?- asintió en silencio-. ¿Y estabas sola? – De nuevo respondió con un gesto silencioso-. Debió ser bastante duro. Emprender un negocio intimida incluso en circunstancias normales-.  
Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos de color zafiro resplandecieron con fuego.  
-Nada que valga la pena resulta fácil-.  
Sabía que estaba levantando barreras, que quería que dejara de interrogarla. Pero no era un hombre que abandonara algo que deseaba saber y, por algún motivo, quería saber que era lo que la motivaba.  
- ¿Y que paso con el padre de la niña…no te ayudo en nada?-.  
Durante un segundo, recordó la expresión en la cara de Sai cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. _Tendrás que deshacerte del bebe. No habrías pensado que lo querría, ¿verdad? Diablos, Naru, si solo fuiste la aventura de una noche_  
El recuerdo hizo que sintiera un frio interior. Si, solo se había acostado una vez con Sai, pero habían salido unos meses antes de aquella noche de locura.  
Después de que acostaran juntos, no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ella y eso le había hecho comprender que el solo había querido aquella noche. No obstante, había considerado que era su deber informarle de que estaba embarazada. Que tenía derecho a saber que sería padre. No había esperado nada, pero ese comentario frio la había conmocionado.  
Debería haber mostrado mejor criterio y no haber tenido nada que ver con él en primer lugar. Había sido ingenua y tonta, buscando con desesperación amor y afecto en el lugar equivocado.  
Pero aquello le había enseñado una lección.  
-¿He de entender que no quiso saber nada cuando le informaste que estabas embarazada?-.  
La pregunta era demasiado.  
El dolor se manifestó unos segundos antes de quedar disimulado detrás de esas pestañas claras.  
-No es asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?- dijo con serenidad pero con voz llena de dignidad-. Tu y yo nos hemos casado como parte de un…acuerdo. Y ese acuerdo no te da el derecho de cuestionar mi moral o mis elecciones vitales-.  
-Tienes razón, no me lo da-.  
-Pues no lo hagas- declaro con frialdad.  
-Para lo que pueda servir, mi juicio moral iba dirigido contra el hombre que eligió abandonar a su hija- le explico con suavidad-. Pero tienes razón, no es asunto mío-.  
En ese momento entro la azafata para retirarles el primer plato y llevarles el segundo. Luego volvieron a quedarse solos.  
-Esperemos que el rosbif este bien condimentado- comento el con ironía-. De lo contrario, cuando aterricemos para reposar en Hong Kong, tal vez tengamos que pedir que compren comida china-.  
El comentario era tan absurdo que Naruko rio.  
-No será necesario. Me quedare con el rosbif Wellington-.  
-Aun no lo has probado- se adelanto y le lleno la copa-. Entonces, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste en un avión?- inquirió de forma casual y recibió una mirada cautelosa-. Antes me comentaste que sabia a cartón- insistió.  
-Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando volé de Londres a Sídney. Tenía catorce años- corto la carne y descubrió que estaba en su punto-. La verdad es que no recuerdo lo que comí, pero sí que no estaba tan bueno como esto-.  
-Me parecía que tu acento era más ingles que australiano. ¿Te mudabas a Australia con tus padres?-.  
-De hecho, estaba sola. Mi madre acababa de fallecer y me enviaron a vivir con el hermano mayor de mi padre-.  
-¿Y dónde estaba tu padre?-.  
-Había muerto un año antes- lo miro-. Te alegrara saber que la carne esta perfectamente sazonada. Así que no hará falta comprar comida china-.  
Supo que el cambio de tema había sido deliberado y también que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida privada; como ya le había informado ella de forma concisa, no era algo que le importara.  
-Tu vida debe ser asombrosa- murmuro Naruko de repente.  
-¿Debe?- la miro divertido.  
-Si…quiero decir, siendo tan rico y poderoso como para poder tener lo que quieres siempre que lo quieres. Es asombroso-.  
-La verdad es que jamás lo pensé de esa manera. Siempre estoy demasiado ocupado trabajando- bebió un sorbo de vino y se reclino en el cómodo sillón de piel-. Pero, si, supongo que la riqueza tiene muchas ventajas-.  
-¿Qué es lo más impulsivo que has hecho?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.  
-¿Te refieres aparte de comprarme una esposa?-.  
La miro con ironía y Naruko volvió a sentir el humillante rubor. Supuso que si la había comprado. Y cuando se permitía pensar en ello de esa manera, resultaba mortificante.  
-¿Sabes?, creo que ya no tengo hambre- casi soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato. Quería alejarse de el. No podía estar ahí, sonreír educadamente y fingir que se sentía bien con lo que había hecho_. Con lo que él te había forzado a hacer_ se recordó con intensidad, Porque había sido él quien le había arrebatado todas las opciones-. Si me disculpas, creo que…-.  
-Siéntate- pidió con calma cuando Naruko comenzó a levantarse.  
No le hizo caso y el alargo la mano para tomarla por el brazo. Fue un contacto fugaz, pero hizo que sus sentidos entraran en caída libre.  
-Siéntate- repitió.  
Despacio, obedeció.  
-Me hiciste una pregunta y te di una respuesta sincera. Te he tomado por esposa como parte de un pacto comercial….algo bastante extremo-.  
Intento encogerse de hombros como si no le importara. Y en alguna parte de su interior encontró la fortaleza para bromear.  
-Bueno, espero valer ese dinero-.  
-Hasta ahora, creo que es un acuerdo bueno- comento con un destello divertido en sus ojos negros-. Pero el tiempo lo dirá-.  
¡Deseo que no la mirara de esa manera! Ni que dijera cosas así. La hacía sentir rara…asustada…tensa.  
-¿Qué es lo que el tiempo dirá...exactamente?-.  
-Como desempeñas en Italia-.  
-¿Desempeñarme?- lo miro con sospecha.  
-Bueno, necesitare algunos deberes conyugales de ti, Naruko- le informo-. Pero nada más riguroso que acompañarme a cenar a la casa de mi hermano. Estará ansioso de conocerte-.  
-Comprendo…- frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada en realidad-. Entonces, ¿Le has contado que el matrimonio es una… farsa?-.  
-El matrimonio es real, Naruko, y tengo el certificado que lo demuestra- por un momento, pareció atravesarla con los ojos-. Pero, no, no sabe nada de ti o de nuestro acuerdo…al menos por el momento- se guardaba esa revelación para cuando pudiera estar cara a cara con él.  
Victoria noto la presión de determinación en la cara de Sasuke y se pregunto que sucedería entre su hermano y el.  
-Y estas ansioso por contárselo… ¿verdad?- susurro.  
-Si, Naruko, estoy muy ansioso de que llegue ese momento-.  
No se atrevió a continuar por ese camino porque el irradiaba una aura fría de autoridad que parecía prohibirlo.  
El silencio reino entre ellos y fue un verdadero alivio cuando apareció la azafata para despejar la mesa.  
Sasuke pidió un café solo, pero Naruko declino cualquier otra cosa.  
El se reclino y la observo pensativo.  
Cada vez que la miraba de esa manera, sentía pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Intento quebrar el hechizo.  
-¿Cuánto queda para que lleguemos?-.  
-Solo unas diecinueve horas más, aproximadamente-.  
El corazón pareció hundírsele.  
El sonrió.  
-Necesitas relajarte-.  
¡Como iba a conseguirlo si era capaz de destrozarle las emociones con una simple mirada!  
-Si, creo que iré a sentarme junto a Midori- le dedico una mirada de suplica, deseando que le permitiera escapar-. Si es que puedo- añadió adrede al recordar cómo le había ordenado que se quedara.  
-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca- índico con sarcasmo. Su reacción lo divertía un poco; no había muchas mujeres que huyeran de el-. Tal vez te apetezca ponerte más cómoda en el dormitorio. A ver si consigues dormir algo-.  
-Seria estupendo, pero, ¿y tú?- pregunto sin pensar.  
-¿Es una invitación?- inquirió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
- ¡No! ¡Sabes muy bien que no lo era!-.  
No recordaba la última vez que veía sonrojarse tanto a una mujer cada vez que bromeaba. Su timidez resultaba realmente deliciosa.  
-¡Solo quería comprobar que no desearas la habitación para ti, nada más!- explico ella molesta.  
-Eres muy considerada- sonrió-. Te aseguro que si quiero reclamar algo, te lo comunicare mas tarde. Ahora mismo tengo trabajo que terminar-.  
De pronto Naruko se dio cuenta de que bromeaba con ella. El problema era que a su lado le resultaba imposible pensar con claridad.  
Entonces se pregunto cómo sería que coqueteara de verdad con ella, como si de verdad le interesara como mujer. La idea le sacudió las emociones y con rapidez lo desterró, porque incluso pensar en ello era peligroso.  
Sasuke era la clase de hombre capaz de coquetear sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Y jamás iría en serio con alguien como ella.  
-Bueno, te dejare trabajar. Me llevare a Midori conmigo a la otra habitación para que no te moleste-.  
-Lo que más te plazca-.  
Se levanto y se puso de puntillas para sacar la bolsa de Midori del compartimiento superior de la cabina.  
La camiseta holgada que llevaba le proporciono una visión clara de su cintura estrecha. Noto como los pantalones ceñidos resaltaban un estomago plano y un trasero redondeado y alto que resultaba asombrosamente provocativo **[Tenía que ser Sasuke…]**. La recorrió despacio con la mirada al tiempo que se preguntaba como serian sus pechos.  
Frunció el ceño.  
Se recordó que no importaba como tuviera los pechos. No era su tipo y no quería complicar aún más la situación.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se puso de pie y plegó la mesa para hacer más espacio.  
-No, gracias- afirmo con determinación.  
No obstante, fue hacia ella con una sonrisa.  
-Enserio, yo puedo sola- lanzo una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro. Pero él no le prestó atención y se situó detrás de ella para estirarse por encima de su cabeza y bajar la bolsa con facilidad.  
Se recordó que la timidez que mostraba resultaba perfecta. Era parte del motivo de porque resultaba la esposa de conveniencia perfecta. Significaba que no habría complicaciones.  
-¿Es todo lo que quieres del compartimiento? Hay algunos juguetes también-.  
-Solo necesito la bolsa, gracias- quiso girar y quitársela, pero no se atrevía hasta que él se apartara. Y no parecía tener prisa por hacerlo. De hecho, alargo el brazo alrededor de ella y deposito la bolsa en el asiento. El movimiento lo acerco y los brazos rozaron. Pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento en la garganta que le provoco escalofríos.  
Súbitamente, Sasuke pensó que de no haber sabido que era imposible; habría jurado que era virgen. Se hallaba a años luz de las mujeres sofisticadas que se entregaban a él sin darle más vueltas al asunto.  
Se pregunto que pasaría si la tomara en brazos. Probablemente, se quedaría aterrada. Durante un segundo imagino que le daba la vuelta…y reclamaba su boca con un beso posesivo. Sin duda carecería de práctica en el arte del amor.  
¿En que diablos estaba pensando?  
Molesto, se aparto de ella. Si, poseía una ingenuidad que lo intrigaba, pero no estaba interesado. Todo era un negocio, nada más, y como sobrepasara la línea de cualquier manera, cometería un grave error.  
Regreso a su asiento y estaba a punto de volver a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad cuando el avión experimento turbulencias y Naruko tropezó hacia atrás.  
Instintivamente, alargo el brazo y la sujeto por la cintura.  
Todo acabo en un segundo y a medida que el aparato se estabilizaba, Naruko se encontró sentada sobre una rodilla de Sasuke, con las manos de el abarcando su cintura estrecha al tiempo que la pegaba de forma protectora contra el cuerpo.  
La conmoción de hallarse en una postura tan intima fue intensa. Se sintió completamente horrorizada.  
-Lo...siento…me caí-.  
Sentía ese cuerpo asombrosamente placentero contra el suyo, cálido y curvilíneo. Podía percibir la fragancia limpia del champú y la suavidad de miel del perfume que usaba. La sostuvo más cerca cuando el avión se sacudió una vez más y de pronto se dio cuenta de que le tocaba la piel desnuda y de que podía sentir las costillas bajo los dedos.  
-Estaré bien…- tuvo prisa por alejarse de el, a pesar de que el avión no se hallaba por completo estable…Y Sasuke noto que la piel de Naruko estaba en llamas.  
Entonces comprendió que se sentía atraído por ella. Y si así lo quisiera, podría volver a pegarla a su cuerpo y explorar esas curvas de forma más minuciosa. Durante un momento, la idea fue seductora. Luego, se levanto irritado. Si, la ingenuidad de Naruko era tentadora y refrescante, pero en absoluto para él. Y no iba a cometer ninguna locura.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar a Midori?-.  
Ella movió la cabeza con rapidez. El recuerdo de esas manos sobre su piel aun le hormigueaba por dentro con intensidad y el pensamiento de que la acompañara al dormitorio le desboco el corazón.  
-No, me las arreglare sola, gracias-.  
-De acuerdo- volvió a centrarse en el trabajo que había hecho a un lado. Pero por el rabillo del ojo fue consciente que alzaba a la niña dormida.  
Se dijo a si mismo que debía dejarla sola, era lo mejor.

**Dios mío, este capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos, esta última escena dejo mucho que desear, perdón si me tardo en subir nuevo capítulo, pero me acabo de perforar el cartílago de mi oreja, y los dolores de cabeza vienen y van, incluso me llegan a dar nauseas, pero vale la pena, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. No olviden dejar reviews y agregar este fic a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho.  
Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Italia

**Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y prometo que actualizare más seguido. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones, díganme también que opinan de este capitulo.  
Disfrútenlo.**

Aterrizaron en Hong Kong de madrugada. Fue una parada corta, de no más de unos cuarenta minutos. Naruko rodo en la cama matrimonial y subió un poco la persiana de la ventanilla para echar un vistazo al exterior, pero solo pudo ver las luces anaranjadas de los trabajadores. Un rato más tarde los motores se encendieron otra vez y comenzaron a recorrer la pista con creciente velocidad.  
A pesar de su hija dormida al lado de ella, se sentía sola, aterrada de lo que podía deparar el futuro. Se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula… no había nada de que preocuparse.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó el momento en que había caído sobre la rodilla de Sasuke. Recordó la poderosa electricidad y la sensación de deseo a medida que sus manos le tocaban la piel. El recuerdo se burlaba de ella…la hacía temblar por dentro con impulsos que le provocaban un susto de muerte. Intento bloquear los pensamientos, odiándose por ser tan débil. Había sido un momento irreal y loco…había imaginado durante un instante que él había experimentado la tentación de acercarla, de tocarla más íntimamente.  
Casi rio ante la estupidez de esa idea. Era el hombre que podía tener lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera, y había dejado perfectamente claro que para él no era nada, una simple pertenencia adquirida a un precio…y para negocios, no placer.  
Se sentía exhausta y las emociones del; día no paraban de dar vueltas en su interior.  
En un momento se quedo dormida.  
Se despertó con un sobresalto porque estaba en un sueño en el que se hallaba en brazos de él y deseaba que la besara, el contacto de sus bocas…y ese simple pensamiento hacia que se derritiera de placer. Pero al alzar la vista, no era Sasuke quien la miraba, sino Sai, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.  
Durante un momento el sueño pareció real y la domino el pánico.  
Respiro hondo varias veces y se obligo a relajarse. Se sentó y miro a Midori. La pequeña empezaba a despertar; había apartado la cobija con los pies y se afanaba por liberarse del cinturón de seguridad que la sujetaba.  
-Eh, pequeña diablilla, ¿Qué tramas?- rodo en la cama para hacerle cosquillas y ella rio, moviendo aun con más fuerza las piernas.  
-Quieres desayunar, ¿verdad?- tomo en brazos a su hija y la acuno contra ella, pero Midori se aparto y emitió un grito impaciente. El hambre podía con ella y supo que si no desayunara pronto, las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer-. De acuerdo, entendido- sonrió, se desabrocho su propio cinturón y se levanto.  
Le habría gustado darse una ducha antes de ir a la cabina principal, pero por experiencia sabría que primero debía alimentar a Midori, de lo contrario, su naturaleza alegre se volvía rebelde y tosca. Así que se puso una bata y trato de arreglarse el cabello lo mejor que pudo.  
Casi había esperado que Sasuke estuviera durmiendo. Pero al mirar pasillo abajo, vio que tenía la cabeza inclinada, todavía trabajando en algunos papeles. Sorprendida, se pregunto si habría estado así toda la noche.  
Por suerte no tenía que pasar junto a él. La pequeña cocina se hallaba a su izquierda. Abrió la nevera en busca del plátano, los cereales y la leche que había guardado allí el día anterior. Los pequeños gritos de protesta de Midori empezaban a ser más sonoros y trato de aplacarla con palabras suaves mientras trabajaba.  
Sasuke la oyó antes de verlos y dejo los papeles para mirar por el pasillo.  
Formaban un fascinante cuadro hogareño. Ella llevaba una larga bata azul de satén y el cabello suelto le caía por la espalda. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso y largo que era.  
Se le veía muy femenina y asombrosamente distinta…y durante un momento no pudo dejar de mirarla.  
En ese momento lo distrajo la azafata que salió a preguntarle si quería algo, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia la cocina, Naruko ya no estaba.  
No volvió a aparecer hasta que el piloto anuncio que iban a iniciar el aterrizaje final en el aeropuerto de Brescia. Se sintió aliviado al verla caminar hacia el con Midori apoyada en una cadera porque volvía a ser la mujer seria y formal que había conocido en el restaurante. Llevaba el cabello recogido y el rostro se veía demasiado pálido y dominado por las gafas; lucía un pantalón negro casi sin forma que no le favorecía nada. Sonrió para sus adentros… era evidente que la noche anterior había trabajado demasiado y alucinado al considerarla hermosa.

-¿Que tal la cama…has dormido bien? – le pregunto cuando llego a su lado.  
-Si, muy cómoda, gracias- intento sonreír, pero se sentía penosamente tímida.  
- Tienes que sentarte y abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad…ya casi estamos en casa-.  
Aseguro a Midori en el asiento próximo al suyo y luego centro su atención en la ventanilla.  
Sasuke se encontró de cara a la pequeña, quien al mirarlo, le sonrió de manera encantadora. Distraído, pensó que realmente era una niña preciosa. Y Naruko parecía gastar más dinero y dedicar más tiempo al aspecto de Midori que al suyo propio. La ropa que llevaba la pequeña en ese momento daba la impresión de ser de marca y nueva. Aunque el sabia muy poco de niños. Probablemente, no tenía un sentido paternal muy desarrollado; a algunas personas les pasaba.  
El piloto les anuncio que aterrizarían en veinte minutos. Entusiasmada, Naruko esperaba su primer vistazo de Italia, pero durante un rato lo único que vio fueron nubes. Luego el avión descendió y disfruto de la primera visión despejada del paisaje. El sol brillaba y todo se veía de un verde exuberante y asombroso. Viñedos y montañas, caminos diminutos serpenteando entre campos de trigo. El ruido del motor se incremento y descendieron aun más; unos minutos más tarde, las ruedas se posaron con suavidad en la pista y todo rugió mientras el piloto comenzaba a frenar.  
Miro a su hija para comprobar que no estuviera asustada, pero parecía encantada mientras asimilaba todo con gran interés.

Apenas habían hablado desde que subieron a la limusina en el aeropuerto. Iba sentada en un extremo del choche, con Midori sobre una rodilla, y Sasuke en el otro.  
Se pregunto si era imaginación suya o si una vez en Italia la tensión se había incrementado. Quizá Sasuke lamentara ese matrimonio apresurado. Rio para sus adentros. No era un hombre que lamentara nada. Lo dominaba una absoluta y arrogante seguridad.  
El camino estrecho seguía el contorno de un lago tan grande que durante un momento le pareció el mar. Luego cruzaron un espectacular paisaje montañoso con caídas casi verticales a los lados. De repente vislumbro el pueblo en lo alto del otro lado del lago. Parecía medieval, como un cuadro sacado de un cuando de hadas.  
-Este lugar es hermoso- comento ella en un impulso.  
-Se llama Limone- le informo Sasuke-. Limones en italiano…la costa es famosa por sus árboles cítricos. Sin embargo, el nombre no procede de los arboles sino de una antigua palabra en latín que significa linde, frontera-.  
-Sabes mucho sobre ello-.  
El sonrió.  
-Creo que sí. La familia Uchiha se remonta a muchas generaciones en esta zona. El lago Garda prácticamente va en nuestra sangre- se adelanto y le hablo en italiano al chofer, quien a la primera oportunidad se detuvo-. ¿Ves ese lugar de ahí abajo?- señalo a través de la maraña de arboles una mansión que sobresalía en la costa. Las ventanas que había en sus enormes muros de piedra daban a la quietud del agua azul-. Ese lugar es de mi familia-.  
Naruko abrió mucho los ojos.  
- ¡Parece un castillo!-.  
-Si, la familia siempre tuvo ideas presuntuosas- comento -. Mi hermano vive allí. Yo me crie con mis padres en una casa más pequeña y modesta un poco costa arriba…allí te llevo ahora-.  
-¿Así que no viven juntos?-.  
-Nos separamos cuando yo tenía 10 años. Éramos mi padre mi madre y yo, pero mis padres ya han muerto- continuo-. Fallecieron hace años-.  
Le hablo otra vez en italiano al chofer y reprendieron la marcha.  
-¿Así que tu hermano los dejo?- trato de continuar la conversación, curiosa por conocer más de su vida.  
-Si, mi hermano gano poder en la empresa y cambio todo, termino corriendo a mi padre de su propia empresa-.  
La respuesta la tomo por sorpresa.  
-No suenas como si tu hermano te gustara mucho-.  
-Nos toleramos-.  
-Es triste… ¿no crees?-  
La miro un segundo, como si la pregunta lo desconcertara.  
-No, Naruko, creo que es una realidad-.  
El coche volvió a detenerse, pero en esta ocasión para esperar que unas enormes puertas metálicas y eléctricas se abrieran despacio.  
Luego continuaron por un camino de grava entre hileras de cipreses **[es un árbol de zonas cálidas que puede alcanzar los 20 metros de altura**] y unos jardines muy bien cuidados hasta que apareció una inmensa casa blanca que se alzaba segura en una curva del lago.  
-Si crees que esta es una casa modesta, entonces no me extraña que consideres pequeño mi apartamento- índico ella.  
El rio y abrió la puerta a un cálido día italiano.  
-Entra y siéntete como en tu casa-.  
Una joven los recibió en la puerta. Naruko dedujo que era el ama de llaves y supo que se llamaba Sakura, pero aparte de eso, no pudo entender nada de la rápida conversación mantenida en italiano.  
Si noto que la joven se mostraba muy sorprendida cuando Sasuke la presento como su esposa. Estudio a Naruko y luego poso la vista en su hija, a la que sostenía en brazos, con visible consternación.  
Alzo el mentón y se enfrento al frio inspecciona miento de aquella mujer.  
-Por favor, lleva a la señora Uchiha a su habitación, Sakura- le indico Sasuke en italiano.  
-¿Se refiere a su habitación?- inquirió Sakura.  
-No, al otro dormitorio…el que te pedí que prepararas cuando ayer te llame por teléfono- en ese momento su voz sonó rígida por la irritación. Sakura llevaba trabajando ahí desde hacía casi 5 años y sentía cariño por ella, pero no tenía derecho a cuestionarlo ni a mostrar tanta desaprobación-. ¿Y arreglaste que trajeran las cosas que compre…la cama con barandillas y todo lo demás?-.  
-Si, todo esta en la habitación-.  
-Bien…entonces, ya sabes dónde va a dormir mi esposa, ¿verdad? -la miro fijamente y luego miro el reloj de pulsera con impaciencia-. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Estaré en mi estudio- no disponía de más tiempo que perder con eso.  
Iba a marcharse cuando noto lo confundida que se veía Naruko y el gesto protector con el que sostenía a Midori. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que la había llevado al mismo infierno!  
-Ve a relajarte. Te veré luego, Naruko- le indico antes de recibir una de esas típicas miradas de desafío. Sonrió mientras giraba-. Cuida bien de ella, Sakura- ordeno en italiano por encima del hombro, pero con voz más gentil-. Asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que necesite-.  
-Si…desde luego- la joven lo observo alejarse con confusión.  
Naruko lamento no hablar ni entender el italiano.  
-Por aquí- le indico Sakura con un ingles fuerte.  
Pensó que la casa era espectacular mientras la seguía por la amplia escalera curva y pasillos anchos.  
El dormitorio al que la llevo era la habitación más grande y lujosa en la que había estado jamás. Había una cama gigante, y una ventana que daba a una terraza pequeña de cara al agua azul del lago.  
Sakura abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
-Encontrara las toallas en el armario. También hay una selección de productos de belleza…todo a su disposición-.  
-Gracias- permaneció de pie incomoda mientras el chofer depositaba sus maletas junto a la cama. No puedo evitar notar lo pobre que parecía su equipaje en un entorno tan grandioso y fue consciente de que Sakura había observado lo mismo.  
-La habitación de la niña esta por aquí- Sakura abrió otra puerta que revelo una habitación espaciosa que contenía una elegante cama con barandilla y un bonito móvil para cuna con varios animales de colores encima de ella.  
Todo irradiaba lujo. Las colchas mostraban un bordado exquisito y junto a la ventana había un sillón tapizado a juego. Sobre una mesa había diversos cuentos y en un anaquel todo lo que necesitaría para Midori… desde un aparato para escucharlo hasta una selección de ropa y lociones para bebe.  
-¿Alguien en la familia de Sasuke tiene un hijo? –le pregunto a Sakura. No había esperado nada semejante.  
-Si- Sakura frunció el ceño-. Si…_usted._ El señor Uchiha me pidió que comprara todo lo que una pequeña de dos años podría necesitar- con la mano indico la habitación-. He hecho todo lo que he podido-.  
-Gracias…es maravilloso- la habitación la abrumaba…nunca antes había tenido un dormitorio solo para Midori; siempre había dormido en la cuna junto a su cama. Consciente de que Sakura la miraba recobro la serenidad-. Y… ¿Qué hay ahí?- señalo hacia otra puerta próxima a la que conducía a la habitación de su hija.  
-Esa, lleva a la habitación de su marido-.  
-Oh, comprendo…- sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse al mirar a la otra mujer a los ojos -. Bueno… gracias otra vez por prepararme una habitación tan hermosa.  
-De nada- le sonrió un momento-. ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa señora Uchiha?-.  
El repentino tono de respeto la sorprendió, al igual que el titulo, aunque supuso que era así como se llamaba…por el momento.  
-No, gracias. Tengo todo lo que necesito-.  
La joven asintió y se marcho con prisa.  
-La cena se servirá a las ocho en el comedor principal- anuncio antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.  
Naruko se sentó en la cama. De pronto se sentía agotada, a pesar de lo mucho que había dormido en el avión. Por el contrario, Midori parecía rebosar de energía y se retorció impaciente para poder bajar de su rodilla. Le permitió deslizarse al suelo y luego la observo explorar la habitación.  
-No toques el espejo, Midy- le dijo al apoyar los deditos en las puertas con espejos de los armarios.  
Midori giro su cabeza y sonrió, luego fue hacia su maleta y trato de abrirla.  
Pero la mirada de Naruko estaba clavada en el aspecto que ofrecía ante el espejo.  
El traje que llevaba había visto mejores días, tenía la piel pálida y se le veía tensa y ansiosa. No le extraño que Sakura se mostrara sorprendida cuando Sasuke la presento como su esposa.  
Con una simple mirada la joven se había percatado de que ese no era su sitio.  
Fue a recoger a Midori y se recordó que no importaba lo que pensaran los demás porque no le importaba. Recogió la maleta de su hija y fue a la habitación de la pequeña.  
Su prioridad era Midori.  
Pero Sasuke parecía que también la había considerado una prioridad, dadas las cosas que había comprado especialmente para ella.  
Ese hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas.  
Midori había visto la caja de juguetes en la esquina y quería bajar para ir a investigar.  
Por lo general, a esa hora tendría sueño, pero era evidente que su reloj biológico se hallaba confundido por el viaje y el cambio de horario.  
Al mirar la vista espectacular a través de la ventana pensó que quizá algo de aire fresco las ayudara a ambas.

**No olviden dejar reviews y agregar este fic a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho.  
Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Cena o cita?

**Llego el nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste.**

Sasuke salió de la ducha y se vistió de prisa. Había pasado dos horas enteras al teléfono con su oficina de Verona y aun le quedaba ir allí esa noche para ordenar unos papeles para la mañana.  
Era un inconveniente, pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saborear el placer de ver la sorpresa de su hermano. Ya había alimentado la curiosidad de Itachi… le había informado que deseaba discutir los detalles de su acuerdo de negocios con él y que había llevado a alguien a casa.  
Este se había mostrado encantado y de inmediato los había invitado a cenar… quedando decepcionado cuando Sasuke que explico que por asuntos de trabajo deberían posponer la cena hasta el día siguiente.  
-Dime, ¿A quién has traído contigo, Sasuke?- había preguntado.  
-Tendrás que esperar para verlo en persona, hermano- indico con voz neutral-. Pero como sigo tus deseos, espero, desde luego, que tú sigas firme a tu parte del acuerdo-.  
-Por supuesto, el año próximo, cuando estés casado y tengas un hijo, estaré más que encantado de retirarme y entregarte mis acciones de la empresa-.  
Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata azul de seda. Su hermano iba a retirarse la semana siguiente, no el año próximo, e iba a ser muy dulce.  
Lamentaría el día en que intento imponerle su voluntad.  
Recogió la chaqueta antes de mirar la hora. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y no valdría la pena volver a la casa esa noche si no arreglaba las cosas en la oficina. Sería mucho más conveniente y cómodo quedarse en su departamento de la ciudad. Recogió el bolso con mudas para una noche y algunas llaves antes de salir de la habitación. Sakura se encontraba abajo lustrando los pomos de las puertas.  
-No vendré a cenar, Sakura, y me quedare en mi departamento de la ciudad a pasar la noche- le indico.  
-Muy bien- no giro la vista.  
-Dile a mi esposa que la veré mañana. Tenemos una invitación para cenar en casa de mi hermano, de modo que tanto ella como la niña deberían estar preparadas para marcharnos a las siete-.  
-De acuerdo- en ese momento lo si quieres decírselo en persona, se encuentra en el jardín. Esta tomando aire con su hija-.  
-No tengo tiempo- repuso con brusquedad-. Así que díselo, Sakura, por favor-.  
La joven asintió con una expresión de severa desaprobación.  
-Parece una chica agradable-.  
Sasuke se encogió de hombros.  
Ella enarco una ceja y el sonrió.  
-Te veré mañana. Recuerda…quiero ser el primero en darle la feliz noticia a Itachi-.  
-¡No tienes que recordarme esas cosas!- apoyo una mano en su cadera y lo miro molesta- Siempre he sido muy discreta-.  
-Claro- Sasuke asintió. Sabía que Sakura era de confianza… pero un pequeño recordatorio no hacia ningún daño. Pasó a su lado y salió al exterior.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, dejando una estela roja y dorada sobre la tranquila superficie del lago. Pensó que a veces olvidaba lo hermoso que era ese lugar y se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor.  
En otro extremo del jardín vio a Naruko. Jugaba a la pelota con Midori, y cada vez que ella la atrapaba, Naruko aplaudía.  
-Atrápala, Midori, atrápala…-.  
La niña soltó unas risitas al fallar y luego corrió a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas diminutas la llevaron mientras su madre fingía que la perseguía.  
Sasuke sonrió cuando ella alzo con facilidad a Midori y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire. Algo en ese momento despreocupado resultaba conmovedor…y con irritación pensó que desconocía la causa. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando ella lo vio.  
Parecía una gacela a punto de huir de un depredador hambriento. ¿Qué diablos pensaba que le iba a hacer? Molesto, abrió la puerta de su coche.  
-¿Te vas? – le pregunto.  
Sorprendido por la pregunta, giro y vio que avanzaba despacio hacia el con Midori apoyada contra una cadera.  
-Si. Tengo cosas que hacer- metió la bolsa con ropa en el maletero del deportivo rojo. Luego, consciente de que seguía mirándolo, volvió a centrarse en ella-. ¿Querías algo, Naruko?-.  
-Bueno…-.  
El miro el reloj de pulsera.  
-Porque si no, soy un hombre muy ocupado-.  
-Solo quería agradecerte- dijo.  
- ¿Por que?- frunció el ceño.  
-Por tomarte la molestia de tener preparada la habitación de Midori- se obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Oh, eso- se encogió de éeme, no fue ninguna molestia, Sakura se encargo de todo-.  
-Si…pero no deja de ser un buen gesto de tu parte. Todos esos juguetes y cosas debieron costarte una fortuna y… bueno, la habitación es preciosa. Yo jamás pude tener un dormitorio propio para Midori-.  
Por algún motivo, la conmovedora sinceridad del comentario lo hizo sentir incomodo.  
-No quiero tu agradecimiento, Naruko- le dijo con brusquedad-. Dije que me encargaría de ti y de Midori y siempre cumplo mi palabra. Lo único que pido es que mantengas tu parte del trato, que no te interpongas en mi camino y que estés disponible cuando te necesite-.  
-Hare…lo que pueda- ruborizada, retrocedió un paso de él, cómo asustada por sus palabras.  
-Mi hermano nos ha invitado a cenar mañana. Sakura te dirá los detalles-.  
-¿Y esta bien que lleve a Midori? –inquirió insegura-. Es que no quiero dejarla…yo…-.  
-Claro que tienes que llevar a Midori-frunció el ceño como si la pregunta fuera una gran estupidez-. ¡No quiero ni oír hablar de dejarla sola!-.  
-¿No?- pregunto desconcertada.  
-No, y si eso es todo lo que querías, tengo que irme…-.  
-Bien…ah, una cosa más. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga?- pregunto en un impulso antes de que él pudiera subirse al coche.  
-¿Ponerte?- la miro como si la pregunta lo divirtiera.  
-Si, ¿Qué sería más apropiado?- se sintió tremendamente abochornada en ese momento.  
-No importa lo que te pongas, Naruko- corto con indiferencia-. Ponte lo que quieras…El traje que usaste en la ceremonia de boda- sugirió sin rodeos.  
Noto como la blusa se le tensaba sobre los pechos por el modo en que sostenía a Midori. Y por un momento recordó la sensación de ese cuerpo contra el suyo cuando había caído sobre su rodilla en el avión. EL recuerdo lo puso tenso. ¿Por qué diablos pensaba en eso? ¡Todo era por negocios!  
-Si, de hecho ese traje esta perfecto- comento con determinación al recordar lo poco femenina que la hacía ver.  
-¿De verdad?- Naruko frunció el ceño. No parecía que necesitara causar una buena impresión con su hermano. No daba la impresión de ser una verdadera cuñada. De hecho, estaría allí poco tiempo-. Esta bien- murmuro-. Si tú lo dices-.  
-Si- asintió- y lleva el cabello también igual…- la estudio-. Si, te queda mejor retirado por completo de tu cara- el modo en que lo llevaba en ese momento por encima del hombro, la hacía parecer más joven y vulnerable…y casi bonita-. No me gusta cómo se te ve suelto-.  
-Claro…me lo recogeré- musito.  
-Bien- subió al coche-. Te veré mañana- le dijo con sequedad.  
Al verlo marcharse, ella se pregunto adónde iba, donde pasaría la noche.  
Y de inmediato se recordó que no era asunto suyo.

Estudio su reflejo delante del espejo. El traje era aburrido. Pero quizá Sasuke quería que ofreciera una imagen profesional para que pudieran tomarla seriamente como su esposa.  
En cualquier caso, había hecho caso a sus deseos e incluso se había recogido el pelo como se lo había pedido. Se mordió el labio inferior. Le había dolido el comentario de que no le gustaba el cabello cayéndole por los hombros, aunque no entendía porque, hasta que se recordó que no le importaba lo que pensara de ella.  
La noche anterior se lo tuvo que recordar varias veces sentada a solas en el comedor formal mientras Sakura le servía. De hecho, se sentía más sola ahí que en su apartamento cuando Midori estaba acostada y ella cenaba sola.  
Quizá se debía a que echaba de menos a sus empleados y a los amigos del restaurante. Tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la atendieran y eso la incomodaba. Había preguntado si podía cenar en la cocina y si podía ayudar en alguna tarea, pero Sakura se había mostrado sorprendida.  
- ¡Su lugar no es trabajar en la cocina, señora Uchiha!-  
-Pero he trabajando en una cocina casi toda mi vida- le había explicado a la mujer-. Además, me gusta cocinar-.  
Aun así, ese día había ido a la cocina y había preparado el desayuno para Midori y para ella antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de su presencia.  
-No debería estar haciendo eso- le había dicho la joven al entrar y encontrarla-. ¡Se supone que yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes!-.  
-Pues no estoy acostumbrada a eso- había respondido con sinceridad-. Esperaba que si pasaba algún tiempo en la cocina, podría obtener algunos consejos sobre la verdadera cocina italiana durante mi estancia aquí-.  
Tras un momento de vacilación, las facciones severas se habían relajado y Sakura se había encogido de hombros.  
-Cada región de Italia tiene su propia y diferente cocina autentica… ¿Qué zona le interesaba?-.  
Era extraño, pero después de aquel intercambio de palabras, dieron la impresión de llevarse bastante bien. Pasaron unas horas agradables mirando recetas y Naruko se había sentido más relajada que en mucho tiempo. Desde luego, que en ese momento al mirar el reloj y ver que eran casi las siete, decidió que lo mejor era bajar a esperar a Sasuke, por lo que recogió a Midori, quien ya había cenado, y se dirigió al salón principal. Sakura apareció unos minutos más tarde para preguntarse si deseaba algo.  
-No, gracias, Sakura- se pasó una mano nerviosa por la falda.  
En ese momento se oyó el sonido de un coche al subir por el sendero y Naruko giro la cabeza hacia la ventana.  
-Ah, debe ser el señor Uchiha. Iré a decirle que esta esperándolo-  
Pareció reinar un silencio, con el único sonido del reloj de oro que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.  
De pronto oyó pasos en el suelo de madera.  
Alzo la vista en el momento en que Sasuke aparecía en la puerta y su corazón pareció encogérsele. Llevaba un traje oscuro que resaltaba sus hombros. Y la camisa a rayas con la sencilla corbata gris de seda complementaba a la perfección su aspecto. Hizo que ella se sintiera totalmente fuera de lugar.  
-Buenas noches, Naruko- saludo al tiempo que evaluaba su aspecto-. ¿Lista para irnos?-.  
-Si- ¿es que acaso no lo parecía? Con timidez, se puso de pie-. Llevo esperándote desde las siete, como me pediste- murmuro con un leve tono de desafío en la voz.  
-Bien- pareció divertido y no se disculpo por la demora.  
Volvió a mirar el traje sin forma que llevaba y Naruko se sintió acalorada.  
-Tu me pediste que me lo pusiera- se excuso a la defensiva.  
-Si…y tenía razón. Es perfecto- la miro a los ojos-. Tú eres perfecta-.  
Sabía muy bien que no lo era. Durante un momento recordó como su tío solía burlarse de su aspecto. Giro la vista hacia Midori, de pie, observándolos en silencio.  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos- cambio de tema con rigidez-. No quiero estar hasta muy tarde, ya que ahora mismo Midori debería estar acostada-.  
-Por supuesto- volvió a notar la expresión vulnerable cuando dejo de mirarlo, como desesperada por escapar.  
Había algo en su actitud que… ¿Qué? ¿Lo impulsaba…a protegerla? Frunció el ceño, cuestionándose el camino que seguían sus pensamientos.  
Era un trabajo… y le estaba pagando muy bien por su tiempo.  
-Yo no me preocuparía…no estaremos fuera mucho tiempo. De hecho, cuando lleguemos quizá descubramos que la cena tendrá que posponerse-.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto desconcertada.  
-Porque mi hermano puede ser un hombre difícil- musito él con expresión súbitamente dura.  
-Comprendo- aunque en realidad no lo hacía-. ¿Crees que se enfadara por haberte casado sin haberlo invitado?-.  
Ese razonamiento lógico hizo que le sonriera.  
-No, puedo garantizar con certeza que eso no le molestara en absoluto- miro a Midori quien en ese momento jugaba con su oso de felpa-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?- se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña-. Reconozco ese oso-.  
La niña se lo acerco con seriedad para que lo inspeccionara mejor.  
-Ah…-comento Sasuke con aprobación-. Muy buena elección, de los mejores compañeros en el rio entre dientes al verse alzada en esos brazos tan fuertes-. Cierto, deberíamos irnos-.  
Había despedido al chofer por ese día y su coche los esperaba en la entrada principal.  
-¿Tienes un coche diferente para cada día de la semana?- pregunto Naruko sorprendida.  
-No, solo para cada segundo día- la miro divertido, aunque ella estaba distraída por el hecho de que había un asiento de seguridad para niños en la parte de atrás.  
-¿Has puesto eso especialmente para Midori?- pregunto mientras veía como acomodaba a su hija en el asiento.  
-Bueno, no es para mí portafolios, si es lo que estas pensando- bromeo antes de girar para mirarla con más seriedad-. Pensé que ya que esta noche no usaríamos la limusina sería lo mejor-.  
-¡Es fantástico, gracias! Pocos hombres solteros habrían pensado en eso-.  
El sonrió.  
-Puede que hayas salido con demasiados hombres desconsiderados- le abrió la puerta del acompañante hasta que subió.  
-La verdad es que no, pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para una vida social- se encogió de hombros.  
Noto que la falda se le había subido un poco al entrar en el coche, revelando unas piernas torneadas y bonitas.  
Cerro la puerta y rodeo el vehículo.  
-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?- no pudo resistir a formularle la pregunta al arrancar el poderoso motor.  
-¿Te refieres a esta cena como una cita?- le devolvió la pregunta con rapidez-. Porque técnicamente hablando, creo que no lo es-.  
Sasuke sonrió; le gustaba su carácter tímido pero encendido e inteligente. Hacía que deseara desafiarla.  
-¿Tu no? Bueno, corrígeme si estoy mal, pero, técnicamente, yo diría que una cita puede ser cualquier encuentro social, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo creo. No en la manera en el que empleas la palabra-.  
-¿En serio? ¿De que manera la uso?- pregunto con humor-.  
Ella sintió que enrojecía.  
-En un modo romántico…y, bueno, ya lo sabes-.  
-No me di cuenta de que fueras tan delicada para los detalles, Naruko-.  
La sonrisa que le dedico le hizo cosas extrañas a sus sentidos.  
Odiaba que pudiera tener ese efecto en ella. Porque sabía muy bien que estaba jugando, que no le interesaba en absoluto cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una cita.  
Y si supiera la verdad, que llevaba casi tres años sin salir con un hombre, que su noche atrevida con el padre de Midori había sido su única experiencia con hombres, probablemente también le resultaría divertido.  
Aparto la vista.  
-Si, bueno, puede que lo sea…delicada, tal como lo has expuesto tú. Pero yo prefiero el término profesional. Después de todo, es lo único que quieres de mi ¿no?-.  
-Si, es exactamente lo que quiero- el modo en que levantaba barreras lo intrigaba, aunque no iba a permitir dejarse llevar por esa platica.  
El silencio reino entre ellos.  
Naruko observo el camino que serpenteaba entre las montanas. A su lado, el lago titilaba plateado bajo la luz de la luna llena. Si Sasuke y ella hubieran sido realmente recién casados de luna de miel, habría sido un momento tan romántico…tan perfecto.  
Giraron y se detuvieron ante unas puertas metálicas altas. El bajo la ventanilla para introducir un código de seguridad en un sistema colocado en la columna. Eso les permitió el acceso y en unos momentos más tarde avanzaban por un sendero largo y oscuro.  
La casa apareció a la vista, sus torres majestuosas ensombrecidas contra el fondo de la montana y el lago.  
Naruko pensó que era hermosa, pero, de algún modo, completamente siniestra. O quizá se lo parecía debido a la tensión que aumentaba en ella.  
Se detuvieron ante la enorme puerta principal protegida a ambos lados por leones de piedra que parecían mirar furiosos la noche.  
-Bienvenida a la casa familiar- murmuro Sasuke con tono burlón antes de pronunciar algo en italiano.  
-Lo siento… ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto ella.  
-Significa, bienvenido al ojo de la tormenta…-.  
Quiso preguntarle que pretendía dar a entender, pero dio un vistazo a su expresión seria y no se atrevió. Bajo del coche y se ocupo en sacar a Midori del asiento de atrás.  
Sasuke se adelanto hasta la puerta de entrada y llamo al timbre.  
A pesar de la calidez de la noche, ella sintió frio al seguirlo. Le agrado disfrutar del calor de Midori en sus brazos…porque de pronto se sintió aterrada.

**Y ¿Quien no lo estaría?  
De acuerdo! Antes de que lleguen las quejas porque aun no sale Itachi, saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, así que no se preocupen, también pasara algo muy interesante cuando lleguen las presentaciones.  
Sera un capitulo muy….interesante, la espera valdrá la pena.  
No olviden agregar este fic a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho, y déjenme muchos reviews.  
Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Presentaciones

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha mandando reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios tan lindos.  
El tan esperado capítulo de la reacción de Itachi esta aquí! Disfrútenlo :D  
**

Había considerado que la casa de Sasuke era grandiosa, pero esa era otra cosa; se parecía mas a un castillo que a una casa. El suelo de mármol del recibidor enorme conducía a una zona de recepción alineada con lo que parecían retratos familiares que se remontaban a generaciones. Detrás, una majestuosa escalera se separaba en dos direcciones distintas que llevaban a la galería que tenían arriba. Tuvo la impresión de que si vagara sola por ese palacio se perdería.  
Sasuke despidió al mayordomo que a ella le pareció intimidador y la condujo por un pasillo.  
Abrió unas puertas dobles de un salón donde se veía una chimenea encendida. Las lámparas centelleaban por encima de unas exquisitas alfombras persas y una sala algo sombría.  
No había rastro del hermano de Sasuke y se hallaban solos.  
-Empiezo a sentirme un poco nerviosa…-admitió ella con voz suave.  
-No te preocupes…a Itachi le encanta planificar su entrada-.  
Midori se movía impaciente para que la soltara y antes que luchar contra ella le permitió deslizarse al suelo para poder jugar con su osito.  
-¿Quieres una copa?- fue al aparador y alzo una de las botellas de cristal.  
-No, gracias- estaba demasiado nerviosa para beber-. ¿Crees que tu hermano creerá por un momento que nuestro matrimonio es real?- le pregunto de repente.  
Sasuke la miro. Hasta ese día, habría respondido que no le importaba especialmente lo que creyera su hermano; de hecho, había esperado ansioso el placer de contarle la verdad, pero una conversación mantenida con su abogado lo había apartado de esa idea. Jugo le había aconsejado que lo mejor era mantener la relación hasta que la transferencia de las acciones a su nombre fuera una realidad. Supo que tenía razón.  
-No veo por qué no va a creerlo- respondió con ecuanimidad-. Llevas mi anillo._ Estamos casados_-.  
-Si, pero…- trago saliva-. Yo no soy tu tipo, ¿verdad? Y todo el mundo lo sabe-.  
-¿A que te refieres?-.  
-Bueno…a todo el mundo… Tu contador se mostro incredulo…pude verlo en su expresión-.  
-Suigetsu no es más que un empleado que solo piensa en el dinero-.  
-Bueno, entonces…Sakura. Sabe muy bien…-.  
-Sakura no dirá nada-.  
-No necesita decir nada, es lo que quiero aclarar. La gente sabe que has salido con algunas de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Tu hermano comprenderá que este matrimonio no es coherente nada más verme-.  
-No lo creo- musito, mirándola fijamente hasta que ella se ruborizo.  
-Estoy siendo realista, Sasuke- lo vio ir hacia ella. Tenía que ser realista…no podía permitirse el lujo de engañarse por un instante con esa situación.  
-Bueno, creo que no nos costara nada engañar a Itachi con que somos una pareja de verdad-.  
-¿Lo crees?- lo tenía muy cerca y sintió que sus emociones comenzaban a fundirse en el caos al perderse en la oscuridad de esos ojos.  
Vagamente fue consciente de pasos que se acercaban desde el pasillo, pero fue incapaz de apartar la vista de Sasuke.  
El apoyo las manos en su cintura estrecha y el corazón le dio un vuelco al tiempo que se sentía aturdida.  
-¿Sasuke?-.  
¿Iba a besarla?  
-¡No!- la suplica susurrada no sirvió para nada cuando inclino la cabeza hacia ella.  
No quería que la besara; no quería saber lo que se sentiría al ser poseída por esos labios, porque instintivamente sabría que sería una especie de éxtasis peligroso. Pero fue demasiado tarde… porque él no dudo en adueñarse de sus labios.  
Tembló con frenesí ante ese ataque a sus sentidos, deseando no responder. Pero resultaba tan…tan agradable. El placer le recorrió el cuerpo rígido, la libero y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le devolvió el beso.  
Sasuke sintió un aguijonazo de sorpresa al acercarla. Solo la había besado para mostrarle algo a Itachi…su única intensión había sido que fuera una demostración de falsa emoción. Pero…le resulto intensamente placentero.  
Oyó que la puerta del salón se abría, pero no soltó a Naruko de inmediato, siguió besándola. Podía saborear la necesidad que temblaba a través de sus labios…notar el apetito en cada escalofrió de ese cuerpo esbelto.  
-¡Buenas noches, Sasuke!-.  
Su hermano hablo en italiano y el recobro los sentidos al tiempo que daba un paso atrás.  
¡Besar a Naruko no se suponía que fuera algo placentero! ¡Era terreno prohibido! ¡Se trataba estrictamente de un acuerdo de negocios!  
La miro y vio que estaba agitada…mortificada.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- le susurro.  
No le contesto…no podía hacerlo.  
Era evidente que el beso también la había sorprendido. Con firmeza, se dijo que no se había cometido nada irreparable. Había sido un momento de locura que había cumplido con el objetivo planeado. Miro por encima del hombro hacia el lugar donde Itachi observaba.  
-Tendrás que disculparnos, Itachi- indico con serenidad también en italiano-. Pero aun estamos en nuestra luna de miel nos cuesta separarnos-.  
-¿Están…de luna de miel?- la pregunta sonó sobresaltada.  
-Si- sonrió y se puso a hablar en ingles-. Me gustaría presentarte a tu nueva cuñada- miro a Naruko-. Date la vuelta y saluda a mi hermano-.  
No era capaz de pensar con claridad…su mente estaba llena de las sensaciones que le había provocado Sasuke y la llenaban olas de confusión.  
-Naruko- dijo con voz firme, igual que sus ojos al mirarla.  
Despacio, ella giro y obedeció.  
Pensó que jamás olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en la cara de aquel sujeto cuando la vio.  
-Y también deberías conocer a tu sobrina- Sasuke volvió a hablar en italiano al señalar a Midori, sentada tranquila en el suelo junto a ellos y mientras jugaba con su peluche-. Me temo que no es un familiar de sangre… pero algunas cosas no están destinadas a suceder-.  
Fue obvio que Itachi Uchiha no había notado la presencia de la pequeña hasta ese momento.  
Naruko vio que la expresión del hombre pasaba de consternación a sorpresa y después a furia.  
No entendía nada de lo que se decía, pero por el tono sombrío supo que no se trataba de un intercambio amable y no necesito dominar el italiano para ver Itachi estaba muy disgustado con la elección de esposa hecha por su hermano.  
Como si percibiera la tensión en el aire, Midori se puso a llorar.  
-Vamos, cariño, no te preocupes- Naruko se agacho y la alzo en brazos, pegándola a ella.  
Entonces, sin decir una palabra, Itachi giro y se marcho, cerrando a su espalda de un portazo.  
El ruido hizo que Midori dejara de llorar y miro alrededor con el fin de ver que había pasado.  
Reino el silencio y Sasuke sonrió.  
-Creo que eso ha ido muy bien-.  
- ¿Disculpa?- lo miro fijamente como si estuviera loco-. ¡Ha ido fatal! Es evidente que me odia…y... ¿a que diablos vino ese beso?- la voz le tembló.  
-Sabes muy bien la causa del beso- entrecerró los ojos con frialdad-. Creía haberlo dejado claro…era para asegurar que Itachi se tomara en serio nuestro matrimonio-.  
La recorrió un dolor intenso al recordar con cuanta pasión había respondido ella. Que tonta era…  
Se veía tan vulnerable…tan herida. Durante un momento fue como si la viera por primera vez. La ternura con la que sostenía a su hija, la expresión de sus ojos…el rubor en sus pómulos altos…el modo en que fingía no haber disfrutado el beso.  
Musito algo en italiano que sonó muy enfadado.  
-Crees que podrías hablar en ingles… ¿por favor?-.  
El titubeo y luego movió la cabeza.  
-Vayámonos a casa, Naruko-.

Estaba en la cama con la vista clavada en la oscuridad. Había conseguido exactamente lo que se había propuesto y las acciones de Empresas Uchiha eran prácticamente suyas.  
No le extraño que Itachi fuera a llamar a sus abogados a primera hora de la mañana… pero él se había asegurado de que no tuviera escapatoria del error cometido por él.  
Se había evitado una catástrofe importante gracias a un matrimonio de conveniencia, entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía eufórico?  
No dejaba de ver el rostro alterado de Naruko ante él en la casa de Itachi. ¿Por qué se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por haberla llevado allí?  
Por enésima vez, se recordó que ella iba a ganar mucho con lo sucedido…un restaurante nuevo y fabuloso y una casa nueva y hermosa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?  
Impaciente, retiro las sabanas y se levanto. Comenzaba a amanecer; empezaría a trabajar temprano en la oficina y se olvidaría de esas tonterías.  
Un rato más tarde, después de bañarse y vestirse, bajo. Había planeado ir directamente a su coche, pero un rápido vistazo al reloj de pulsera lo impulso a tomar primero un café.  
Lo sorprendió encontrar a Naruko en la cocina. Estaba de espaldas a él, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana.  
Apoyo el portafolio en la barra y ella se volvió sobresaltada.  
-¡Me has asustado! ¡No pensé que hubiera alguien levantado a estas horas!-.  
-No eres la única que madruga… -llevaba la bata azul de satén que se había puesto durante el vuelo en el jet. Aunque no le ceñía el cuerpo, si le marcaba con suavidad las curvas; el cabello claro caía lacio alrededor de sus hombros.  
Objetivamente pensó que se veía diferente. El azul de la bata resaltaba sus ojos azules y tenía un cabello realmente hermoso; resplandecía bajo las luces de la cocina con un exuberante color rubio.  
Recordó haberle dicho que no le gustaba que lo llevara suelto.  
Impaciente consigo mismo, traslado su atención al maletín y lo abrió. No estaba interesado en Naruko y no quería dar la impresión contraria.  
-Me levante temprano para evitar el tráfico denso hasta Verona- repuso con distracción- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-.  
Ella titubeo antes de responder con sinceridad.  
-No podía dormir-.  
La miro.  
-Probablemente aun sufres del cambio de horario…desde luego a mi me pasa-.  
-Probablemente-.  
-Si me sirves una taza de café antes de irme, te lo agradecería- pidió mirando hacia la cafetera. Luego fue hacia la mesa y hojeo algo de correspondencia de la que necesitaba ocuparse cuando se pusiera a trabajar.  
-Aquí tienes- depósito la taza humeante en la mesa junto con una jarra con leche y azúcar-. Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a vestirme-.  
Lo irrito su manera distante.  
-Antes de que te marches a toda velocidad, debemos hablar de algunos compromisos-.  
-¿Compromisos?- lo miro desconcertada. Lo único que deseaba era huir. ¿De que diablos hablaba?-. ¿Qué clase de compromisos?-.  
-Cenas… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. Especialmente, de negocios, pero necesitare que asistas conmigo-.  
-¿Porque?- lo miro horrorizada por la sugerencia.  
El sonrió.  
-Porque es el tipo de cosas que hacen las esposas. Y por el momento como eres mi esposa, Naruko, se esperara tu presencia- dejo algunas invitaciones que acababa de abrir.  
Tomo una tarjeta con rebordes dorados. Estaba en italiano, pero a juzgar por la hermosa ilustración de un hombre y una mujer, el atuendo debía ser formal de vestido largo y esmoquin.  
-¡Es para mañana por la noche!- noto sorprendida- ¡Y en Venecia!-.  
-Si, la acepte hace semanas- le informo el-. Es para un baile benéfico, y como soy uno de los benefactores principales y daré un discurso especial, tengo que asistir-.  
-Pero no creo que me necesites contigo- lo miro casi suplicante-. Quiero decir, iras todo el tiempo solo a estos acontecimientos-.  
-No, por lo general voy con una acompañante- le dedico una mirada sarcástica que la sonrojo-.Y acepte una segunda invitación- continuo-. Así que tendrás que ir conmigo-.  
-¡No puedo! No tengo a nadie que cuide de Midori…-.  
-Sakura lo hará-.  
-Podrías disculparte- le dijo con tono hosco-. ¡Podrías decir que estoy enferma!-.  
Le alzo el mentón con un dedo para obligarla a mirarlo.  
-Pero no estás enferma ¿verdad?-musito-. Entonces, ¿a que le tienes miedo, Naruko?-.  
Lo tenía demasiado cerca. Y de pronto noto que los ojos de él se habían posado en sus labios.  
Con violencia se aparto. ¡Tenía miedo de permitirse incluso pensar en aquel beso! ¡De que le rompieran el corazón…de quedar como una boba con alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance!  
-¡Simplemente no quiero ir!-soltó agresivamente-.Y no recuerdo haber aceptado algo así. ¡No me dijiste que nuestro…acuerdo de negocios incluiría este tipo de cosas!-.  
-Te lo digo ahora- indico con suavidad.  
-¡Tendrás que llevar a otra persona!- sugirió desesperada.  
-¿A una novia?- reino un silencio tenso- Yo no soy de ese tipo, Naruko. Eso queda descartado-.  
Las palabras remolinearon incomodas entre ellos y Naruko aparto la vista.  
El cerro el maletín y alzo la taza de café.  
-Y ahora ve a vestirte- le dijo con firmeza-. Te llevare a Verona conmigo para que puedas comprarte ropa nueva-.  
Se sintió completamente dominada por el pánico.  
-Pero tengo que cuidar a Midori y aun sigue dormida-.  
-Sakura la cuidara. Bajara en un momento y lo arreglare con ella- alzo una mano antes de que ella pudiera hablar-. Le confiaría mi vida- dijo seriamente-. Es la persona más confiable que conozco…y ahora deja de discutir conmigo y haz lo que te digo-.  
Se había quedado sin razones… al menos razones que pudiera manifestar en voz alta.  
Lo único que sabía era que pasar demasiado tiempo con Sasuke era un error peligroso. No podía permitirse el lujo de intimidar demasiado con el.  
Tras un momento de titubeo, fue hacia la puerta. Por el momento, no parecía tener otra alternativa que seguir con eso.  
Media hora más tarde conducían junto a las aguas cristalinas del Lago Garda y luego por un exuberante paisaje montañoso lleno de viñedos.  
-¿Es tu primera visita a Italia?- Sasuke quebró el silencio de repente.  
Ella asintió.  
-Cuando vivía en Inglaterra, mis padres jamás tenían dinero para irnos de vacaciones. Y con eso no quiero decir que no fueran felices- se apresuro a añadir-, porque lo fueron. Se amaban mucho-.  
-Y que me dices de ti… ¿fuiste feliz?-.  
La pregunta la sorprendió.  
-Si, cuando estaban juntos, lo fui. Solíamos ir durante días a Brighton- sonrió- Recuerdo a mi padre comprándome helados y dejándome subir a las atracciones de la feria-.  
-Lo echas de menos-.  
-Si, supongo que aun lo hago. Prácticamente todo se desmorono cuando murió. Mi madre lo amaba demasiado. Era el amor de su vida-. Se sonrojo-. Siempre y cuando creas en esas cosas-.  
-En realidad, no- sonrió-. Aunque sé que debería…los italianos tenemos fama de ser románticos, pero…- se encogió de hombros.  
-Eres un realista-.  
-Algo así-.  
-Yo también- se sintió bien al decirle eso…en especial después del beso de la noche anterior.  
El sonrió y acelero, hasta que en la distancia, debajo de los campos de amapolas y viñedos, ella pudo ver la ciudad de Verona titilar bajo la luz del sol.  
-Se ve preciosa- murmuro.  
-Y para siempre vinculada con el amor y el romance- le informo Sasuke-. Hay una casa en el centro de la ciudad conocida como _Casa di Giulietta_, que se dice fue el hogar de Julieta…como en Romeo y Julieta. Según se dice, Shakespeare se inspiro en esa construccion. El famoso balcón es, probablemente, la atracción turística más famosa de la ciudad-.  
El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos; la miro y vio la expresión de emoción en la cara de Naruko cuando entraron en la ciudad.  
-Es hermosa ¿no?- musito.  
-Si, no esperaba que lo fuera tanto, y parece tan mediterránea con las colinas con sus viñedos-.  
Sasuke asintió.  
-Esas colinas son el hogar del famoso vino Amarone de Veneto-.  
-Creo que no he probado ese vino- comento ella.  
Recibió una mirada de fingido horror.  
-En el almuerzo tendremos que solucionar semejante error-.  
En ese momento conducían alrededor de lo que parecía un antiguo coliseo romano. El lugar era fascinante. Enfrente, había una calle ancha alineada con terrazas y restaurantes sofisticados.  
-Por desgracia, tengo que ir directamente a la oficina- dijo Sasuke-. Pero después de que hayas hecho tus compras, podemos vernos aquí para almorzar-.  
Se sintió muy aliviada de que no fuera a acompañarla de compras. Habría sido un bochorno horrible.  
Al girar en una calle lateral, le señalo por donde debería ir y donde se verian y luego bajo a un aparcamiento subterráneo que exhibía el emblema dorado de Empresas Uchiha.  
-Esta es la sede central de mi compañía- le informo mientras aparcaba en un lugar que exhibía su tienes cualquier problema, me encontraras aquí. Toma el ascensor hasta mi despacho en la última planta- señalo una puerta que había enfrente-. Dile al guardia de seguridad que eres mi esposa y el te mostrara el camino-.  
Por algún motivo, esas palabras jugaron de forma tentadora en su mente, antes de desterrarlas. No era su esposa…no en un sentido verdadero.  
-No tendré ningún problema- le contesto con rapidez.  
-Bien- saco la cartera del bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Pero quizá sea mejor que te lleves mi tarjeta, donde esta mi celular…ah, y tu tarjeta de crédito- saco una tarjeta color dorada-. He abierto una cuenta para ti con tu nombre de casada-.  
Aturdida miro la tarjeta. ¡No tenía intención de estarle agradecida de ese modo!  
-¡Puedo comprar mi propia ropa!-.  
-Naruko, ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?-.  
Lo miro furiosa.  
-El suficiente para comprarme un vestido-.  
-También necesitas comprar accesorios y algunos vestidos de coctel para otros compromisos. Y no quieres ahorrar en calidad-.  
Sintió que se sonrojaba, porque si quería ser sincera consigo misma, el tenia razón…no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar la ropa de marca de la que hablaba Sasuke. ¡Pero tenía su orgullo!  
-No pasa nada. ¡Me las arreglare!-.  
El movió la cabeza.  
-¡Jamás me he encontrado con una mujer como tú, que pareciera insultada porque me ofreciera a comprarle un vestido…! ¡Y el hecho de que estemos casados hace que sea aun más extraño!-.  
-Pero no es un matrimonio real, así que no nos dejemos llevar por la situación-.  
-No- Durante un segundo callo y en el coche reino la tensió sigues teniendo que desempeñar un papel, Naruko-.  
-¿Temes que vaya a estropear tu reputación de que solo se te ve con las mujeres más hermosas y mejor vestidas del mundo?-.  
-¡No, no seas absurda!- la miro a los ojos-. Y estoy seguro de que estarás hermosa sin importar que te pongas-.  
-Mentiroso…- el susurro tembló en el aire entre ellos.  
-A veces me da la impresión de que te gusta esconderte…pero, de hecho, tu sentido severo del estilo empieza a gustarme-.  
¡Que descarado podía ser! ¡Como se atrevía a decirle algo así!  
-¡Yo no me escondo! ¡Me visto de forma profesional solo para ocasiones profesionales! ¡Y nuestra así llamada boda fue una de ellas!-.  
-Me parece perfecto- se encogió de hombros-. Pero no puedes llevar un vestido de trabajo a una gala veneciana, ¿verdad?- le tomo la mano-. Pero si significa que puedes aceptar esto con el mismo espíritu profesional con el que yo te lo ofrezco- le puso la tarjeta en la palma y le cerró los dedos sobre ella-. Llámalo una inversión al negocio- añadió con sarcasmo.  
-Muy gracioso-.  
-Tienes unas tres horas para comprarte tres trajes…vestidos de coctel y un vestido de noche apropiados. Y ahora, vete-.  
Fue lo último que le dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse.

**La relación entre Naruko y Sasuke va mejorando, y parece que Itachi no esta muy feliz que digamos…pero después arreglaremos eso. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden agregarlo a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho y déjenme sus opiniones mandándome muchos reviews!  
Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Un paseo por Verona

**Llego el nuevo episodio junto con algunas noticias! A partir de ahora subiré capitulo cada Miércoles (no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes). La otra noticia es que ya vamos casi a la mitad así que los siguientes capítulos vendrán con muchas cosas interesantes. Eso será todo por ahora, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

_¿Quien demonios se cree que es?_, se pregunto mientras caminaba por la calle peatonal Vía Mazzini.  
De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando ante todas las tiendas sin siquiera mirar los aparadores. Se detuvo. Necesitaba calmarse y concentrarse.  
Debía comprarse tres buenos vestidos y demostrarle a Sasuke que sabía un par de cosas sobre la moda a pesar de su opinión acerca de sus gustos.  
Se detuvo ante el aparador que tenia frente a ella y lo miro. Era una boutique de marca; la ropa era exquisita y probablemente muy cara porque no se veía ningún precio por ninguna parte. Un vestido largo en particular capto su interés; mostraba un profundo escote en la espalda. Era de seda resplandeciente de tonalidades turquesa y celeste.  
Lo admiro unos momentos, luego frunció el ceño. ¿A quien quería engañar? Se vería horrible con ese vestido; sería demasiado apretado y el escote demasiado revelador.  
Impaciente, fue a otra tienda. El estilo italiano era hermoso, la piel de la mejor calidad, los zapatos…sexys más allá de lo que parecía posible. Resultaba algo irreal que estuviera caminando entre esas tiendas, mirando ropa que por lo general no solo habría estado fuera del alcance de su presupuesto, sino también de su estilo de vida en casa.  
No iba a ninguna parte que justificara tener esos vestidos; pasaba casi todas las noches trabajando o junto con Midori.  
Comprendió que seguía siendo la mujer sensata y practica que por lo general era.  
Y sin duda eso era lo que esperaba Sasuke. Probablemente pensaba que no tendría ni idea de lo que debería que comprar.  
Una vendedora se acerco a ella y le hablo en italiano, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
-Lo siento, no hablo italiano…-.  
La mujer sonrió con cortesía.  
-¿Le gustaría probarse ese vestido?- pregunto con un hermoso acento ingles-. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-Victoria miro el vestido pequeño y provocativo que tenía en la mano.  
Se recordó que ese día no tenía que ser sensata…se encontraba en Italia, de compras para fiestas y galas exclusivas. Y la tarjeta que Sasuke le había insistido que llevara aun le quemaba en el bolso.  
Por una vez en la vida podía permitirse el lujo de ser superficial.

Llegaba quince minutos tarde. Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo el sol mientras ojeaba el menú. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran esperar. Le concedería cinco minutos más, luego la llamaría para comprobar si se había perdido.  
Tenia que volver al trabajo en una hora… lo esperaba una montaña de papeles que debía repasar después de su viaje a Australia. De hecho, no debería haberse tomado el tiempo para salir a almorzar ese día… y ni siquiera era capaz de descubrir por que lo había hecho. El camarero apareció ante su mesa y el pidió una botella de Amarone y dos copas. Luego, al volver a quedarse solo, observo a la gente que pasaba por la acera. El murmullo suave de voces italianas de los otros clientes del restaurante lo relajaba mientras en el aire flotaba el aroma a café tostado.  
Volvió a mirar la hora impaciente.  
Entonces vio a Naruko girando por la esquina y dirigirse hacia él. Iba cargada de bolsas, pero andaba con una seguridad relajada que le provoco una sonrisa. Parecía joven y despreocupada. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera.  
Al acercarse lo vio y sonrió.  
-Lamento la tardanza-.  
-No pasa nada, te perdono- se puso de pie con cortesía y espero a que ella se sentara frente a él antes de imitarla-. A juzgar por todas las bolsas que traes, doy por hecho que tu expedición de compras ha sido un éxito-.  
-Así es…gracias- tomo la copa de vino que Sasuke le había servido-. Ha sido divertido. Todo es tan elegante aquí. ¡Hasta las aceras!-.  
Su entusiasmo era contagioso y Sasuke rio.  
-Algunas están hechas con el mármol local, rosa Verona-.  
-Es muy bonito- le sonrió. Era extraño pero se sentía animada después de haber ido de compras y más relajada que lo que era capaz de recordar.  
-Me alegro de que te guste- la observo-. ¿Significa eso que a pesar de tus quejas acerca de venir a Italia no será algo tan difícil vivir aquí un tiempo?-.  
Reflexiono por un segundo.  
-No, no será nada difícil- repuso con sinceridad-. Estoy segura de que sería más que feliz viviendo aquí…un tiempo- añadió la condición que él había empleado, consciente de que sin importar cuales fueran sus sentimientos, su tiempo allí seria fugaz-. El coliseo parece interesante- miro hacia la acera de enfrente en dirección al gran anfiteatro romano.  
-Si, tiene unos dos mil años de antigüedad y es como el de Roma, solo que más pequeño y completo. Sin embargo, hoy en día solo se usa para festivales de opera en vez de lucha de gladiadores. Es uno de los escenarios al aire libre más grandes del mundo-.  
Bebió un sorbo de vino.  
-¿Es este el famoso vino Amarone del que me hablaste?- cambio de tema-. Es muy bueno. Tendré que pensar en servirlo en el restaurante-.  
-No es un vino que deba pasarse por alto- dijo relajado-. A propósito, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el restaurante? No tuve tiempo de echarle un vistazo antes de marcharnos de Sídney-.  
-Prácticamente, según lo previsto. La cocina esta ya equipada con todo lo necesario, las alfombras nuevas y el suelo de madera se han puesto. Ahora solo espero la entrega de las mesas y sillas nuevas que he pedido. Ah, y Karin espera que me decida por algún mostrador- sonrió-. Tengo que repasar algunos folletos-.  
-Si quieres llamarla, o usar el ordenador de mi despacho en casa, siéntete libre de hacerlo-.  
-Gracias, así sería más fácil comunicarme con ella-.  
-He abierto una cuenta en un banco de aquí e ingresado una cantidad que te ayudara con tus gastos. Además, debes usar esa tarjeta que te di para cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar-.  
-Ya tuvimos esta conversación. No me siento cómoda si no dejas de hacer eso-.  
-Como bien dices, ya tuvimos esta conversación- la miro fijamente-. No conseguirás nada discutiendo conmigo, Naruko- con un gesto de la mano, llamo al camarero-. Ahora deberíamos ordenar- le expuso-. Por desgracia, tengo que volver al trabajo así que no tengo mucho tiempo-.  
Naruko abrió el menú y trato de ignorar el tema frio del dinero.  
-¿Qué me recomendarías?- pregunto.  
-Aquí hacen muy bien los _bigoli_. Son una especie de espagueti-.  
Se decidió por los _bigoli_ de entrada y un plato fuerte del cual no entendió bien el nombre.  
Cuando el camarero se marcho ella siguió echando un vistazo al menú, Sasuke la miro curioso.  
Ese día le había dado un poco el sol y su piel se veía radiante. Y el cabello había terminado por caerle sobre un hombro, lacio y brilloso. Recordaba habérselo visto amarrado esa mañana, pero en ese momento lo llevaba suelto.  
Ella alzo la mirada y lo vio mirándola al tiempo que captaba ese brillo de interés masculino en sus ojos. Cuando le sonrió, aparto la vista confundida. Se dijo que debía haberse equivocado; era imposible que Sasuke la mirara de esa manera. Había dejado más que claro que solo se trataba de negocios y que ella no era su tipo.  
-El menú… es muy interesante- comento tratando de centrarse en otra cosa.  
-¿Lo es?- sonó divertido por la observación.  
-Si… la sección de platos es…-callo al notar que él había levantado una ceja-. Lo siento, puedo dejarme llevar por los temas de comida, es una…-.  
-Deformación profesional- concluyo por ella con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes, los italianos también somos muy apasionados con nuestra comida-.  
El camarero les llevo un poco de pan recién horneado y lo dejo en el centro de la mesa. Había jamón y unas exquisitas aceitunas verdes y negras junto con algunas verduras asadas con queso de cabra.  
-Si estas interesada en platos nuevos para tu restaurante, deberías probar el toque especial que le da el chef a la _giardinara_- señalo el, indicando el pequeño plato que ella había estado estudiando.  
-¿Qué es?- se adelanto con interés.  
-verduras frescas con un marinado agrio. Prueba un poco- cortó un trozo de pan y vertió un poco del plato con una cucharita, luego lo extendió hacia ella.  
Naruko iba a quitárselo de la mano, pero el depósito el bocado en sus labios. Había algo muy intimo en el gesto que le acelero el corazón e hizo que su respiración se hiciera más lenta… fue una sensación muy extraña.  
-¿Qué te parece?- quiso saber el con una sonrisa.  
-Delicioso-.  
-La comida debería ser como la vida, ¿no crees? Debería estimular los sentidos…- ella lo miro-. Te ruborizas de una manera muy bonita, ¿lo sabías?- musito.  
Durante un momento, la calidez de sus ojos pareció provocada por el sol al posarse en ellos. Con dificultad, Naruko consiguió recobrarse.  
-¡Eres un seductor, Sasuke! Pero supongo que es algo normal en los italianos-.  
El rio.  
-Para una mujer que nunca ha estado en Italia, te sientas a la mesa con un montón de extrañas-.  
-Pero casi todas son ciertas, ¿no?- replico.  
-Algunas- corrigió el con una sonrisa-. Dejare que descubras cuales a su debido tiempo-.  
Se esforzó en que no le gustara, en no rendirse a su personalidad magnética, a esos ojos oscuros y sexys…pero el calor del día y el suave fluir de la conversación empezaba a afectarle.  
Cuando terminaron los platos principales y el camarero esperaba junto a la mesa para saber si iban a desear algo más, ella se dio cuenta de que llevaban una hora hablando de nada en particular.  
Sasuke miro su reloj de pulsera.  
-Tengo que volver a la oficina-.  
-Si...y yo a la casa, Midori empezara a preguntarse dónde estoy-.  
-Le diré a mi chofer que te recoja y te lleve a casa- dijo él.  
En ese momento los interrumpió una mujer que se detuvo junto a la mesa, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que alzar la vista.  
- ¡Ino!- Sasuke se levanto con un movimiento fluido y beso a la rubia atractiva en ambas mejillas mientras durante unos instantes hablaban animadamente en italiano antes de que el pasara al ingles para presentar a Naruko.  
La mujer le sonrió con cortesía.  
-No creo que nos hayamos visto antes- dijo con un ingles perfecto.  
Naruko pensó que era deslumbrante, probablemente de unos veintitantos años, con un cabello lacio largo que enmarcaba un rostro impecablemente maquillado.  
Lucia un vestido negro ceñudo con un cinturón de piel ancho que resaltaba su cintura estrecha.  
-Naruko acaba de venir conmigo desde Australia- respondió Sasuke-. Nos casamos hace unos días-.  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
-¡Se casaron!- miro a Sasuke como si casi esperara a que dijera que bromeaba-No lo puedo creer, el hombre que juro que jamás se casaría-.  
De repente Naruko comprendió que esa mujer estaba enamorada de él. Pudo verlo en la expresión dolida de los ojos claros mientras lo miraba.  
-Fue una decisión repentina- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.  
La mujer asintió y pareció recobrarse.  
-Bueno, felicidades- volvió a mirar a Naruko-. Espero que los dos sean muy felices-.  
-Gracias- Naruko sonrió incomoda.  
-Sera mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde al trabajo- Ino miro otra vez a Sasuke-. Ha sido agradable verte otra vez- puedo creer que estés casado, uno de los solteros más codiciados muerde el polvo…finalmente-.  
El rio.  
Al alejarse de ellos, Naruko lo miro.  
-Parece muy carismática-.  
-Si, trabaja para una agencia de publicidad a la que voy de vez en cuando-.  
-¿Y es una ex novia?- pregunto-. No es que sea asunto mío- murmuro ella incomoda al ver la reacción de Sasuke.  
-Salimos un par de veces el año pasado. Pero jamás fue algo serio-. Se encogió de hombros.  
Quiso decirle: _Jamás fue algo serio para ti_, pero prefirió guardarse su comentario. Mientras ella no pasara a formar parte del grupo, no era asunto suyo cuantos corazones femeninos había roto.  
-Te veré mañana por la noche en Venecia- le informo.  
-¿No vendrás esta noche a casa?-.  
-No- movió la cabeza-, Trabajare hasta tarde, así que será mejor que me quede en el departamento que tengo en la ciudad-.  
-Si, claro- asintió y trato de fingir que no le importaba-. Entonces… ¿Nos veremos en Venecia?-quiso aclarar con voz ronca.  
-Si, es un camino un poco largo, así que te enviare un helicóptero. ¿Si es que no ofende tu sensibilidad de independencia?-.  
-Si lo hiciera, te daría igual- replico, consiguiendo una sonrisa de él.  
-Quizá no- respondió-. En cualquier caso, pasaremos la noche en el hotel Uchiha del Gran Canal-.  
-La noche…- frunció el ceño-. ¡No puedo dejar a Midori una noche sola!-.  
-Relájate…no te estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas. Sakura ira contigo y lo cuidara. Le gustara pasar una noche en el hotel-.  
-Pero…-.  
-Tengo que irme, Naruko- cortó con firmeza y le indico al chofer que le abriera la puerta de atrás a ella-. Te veré en Venecia-.

**Me gusta muchísimo este capítulo porque es la primera vez que Sasuke y Naruko se sientan juntos, sin terminar discutiendo sobre algo, tuvieron un muy agradable almuerzo sin problemas, lo cual significa que cada vez se desenvuelven más fácilmente.  
Este capítulo fue algo corto, pero es porque estoy guardando lo mejor para los siguientes capítulos.  
¿Cual será la reacción de Sasuke al ver a Naruko vestida de gala?  
Agreguen este fic a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho y no olviden dejar sus opiniones en un review.  
Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Si tienen ganas de alimentar su curiosidad, la imagen del vestido que usara Naruko para la gala esta en mi perfil, junto con otras imágenes de Midori y de Naruko en el capitulo uno.**


	10. La Gala

**No les quitare tiempo hablando de tonterías así que solo les dejare uno de los tantos esperados capítulos. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura se asomo para decirle que era hora de marcharse.  
-De acuerdo, solo un momento- le sonrió a la ama de llaves. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado al pensar que aquella chica era un ogro!  
Siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla y ese día había sido de gran ayuda cuidando Midori mientras ella iba al salón de belleza, aparte de que luego también la ayudo con el equipaje.  
Alzo a Midori y la abrazo.  
-Muy bien, cariño… nos vamos de aventura- le susurro.  
Jamás olvidaría el viaje mágico a Venecia. Primero disfruto desde las alturas de una visión magnifica del Lago Garda en toda su espectacular gloria; el impactante paisaje montañoso y los pequeños poblados resultaban imponentes. Los pequeños buques que surcaban las aguas azules parecían juguetes en una tierra de ensueño. Luego, más allá de las montanas y los viñedos, volaron hacia el mar, acercándose a Venecia a medida que el sol empezaba a ponerse e iluminaba el cielo con vividas llamas de tonos rosas y anaranjadas.  
Sakura señalo el hotel Uchiha, y Naruko se sorprendió al ver el hermoso diseño de aquella construcción. Sobrevolaron el enorme tejado hasta posarse en el helipuerto que tenia a un lado. Midori aplaudió encantada cuando aterrizaron.  
En cuanto las hélices se detuvieron, un empleado del hotel cruzo la terraza para abrirles las puertas del aparato y darles la bienvenida.  
Naruko se sintió como una persona muy importante al bajar al aire nocturno.  
-Bienvenida señora Uchiha-  
-Oh, por favor llámame Naruko- dijo sintiéndose extraña al ser llamada de ese modo.  
-Bueno…le hemos preparado la suite principal, tal como indico su marido, señorita Naruko- anuncio y se volvió para guiarlas por la terraza. El equipaje de Sakura y Midori fue conducido hacia el lado de las habitaciones normales, mientras el suyo seguía la dirección opuesta.  
Miro a través de la puerta y vio un magnifico dormitorio principal con una enorme cama matrimonial. El edredón blanco al igual que algunas partes de la habitación estaban rociados con pétalos de rosa.  
-Les hemos dejado a usted y al señor Uchiha un poco de champan- el joven indico una botella en una cubitera junto a la cama; en el tocador había un ramo enorme de flores-. Con nuestros mejores deseos para ambos-.  
-Gracias… es muy amable- sintió que la dominaba la incomodidad al notar que en el dormitorio ya había algunas pertenencias de Sasuke. Daba la impresión de que se alojaba mucho ahí. Uno de sus pantalones colgaba de un planchador. Y en un anaquel de cristal había algunos frascos de higiene masculinos. Era evidente que el personal del hotel se hallaba bajo el engaño de que iban a compartir y usar la suite para la luna de miel.  
-Entonces, ¿Ha llegado…ya…mi marido?-.  
Le resultaba extraño mencionarlo como su marido, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ello.  
-No, por desgracia se ha visto retrasado, pero ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que la vería abajo en la zona de recepción del vestíbulo a las ocho en punto-.  
-Muy bien, gracias-.  
El joven inclino la cabeza.  
-Si desea algo mas, por favor, no dude en llamarnos por teléfono-.  
Cuando se quedo sola, se dedico a bañar y a ponerle su pijama a Midori, luego colgó el vestido en la parte exterior de la puerta del armario y lo contemplo.  
En un momento de locura, había decidido comprar un vestido celeste, con un escote algo provocativo y una sola manga por un lado. La tela y el diseño eran exquisitos. Era un vestido para una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo perfecto…  
_ ¿En que había estado pensando?_  
El día anterior le había parecido tan buena idea…pero en ese momento, pensando que Sasuke la esperaría abajo, le provocaba un susto de muerte.  
Pero ya no había tiempo de cambiar de parecer. Alzo el mentón y se ordeno dejar de comportarse como una tonta. ¿Qué pasaba si a Sasuke no le gustaba? A ella le había encantado al probárselo.  
Con más energía positiva, se sentó ante el tocador y abrió una bolsita para sacar los artículos de belleza y los lentes de contacto.  
Los había comprado hacia tiempo con el fin de poder usar lentes de sol, pero solo había llegado a ponérselas una vez.  
Poco antes de las ocho, dio un paso atrás y se miro en el espejo. Apenas logro reconocerse.

Sasuke se hallaba en el vestíbulo hablando con el director del hotel. Por el día ajetreado que había tenido, se había duchado y puesto el esmoquin negro en su apartamento. Había llegado justo a tiempo; tenía que estar en la gala del hotel Carnival en unos veinte minutos para poder ofrecer su discurso de bienvenida. Por suerte era una caminata corta, pero debían marcharse de inmediato.  
Distraído, volvió a mirar su reloj.  
Eran las ocho en punto.  
Se volvió y miro hacia las escaleras que conducían a los ascensores. Por ellas bajaba una mujer hermosa. La observo con sumo interés. Era arrebatadora. Alta y elegante, llevaba un resplandeciente vestido que resaltaba su figura increíble a la perfección. El cabello rubio le caía en ondas sedosas a un lado de su rostro hermoso. Los ojos azules y grandes estaban enmarcados por unas pestanas largas y tenía una boca perfecta…hecha para ser besada.  
Ella le sonrió y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, luego aparto la vista. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que había algo familiar en esa sonrisa. Volvió a mirarla con una sensación de incredulidad. Era Naruko… _era su esposa.  
_Con sorpresa, observo como caminaba hacia él y se permitió mirarla de pies a cabeza.  
Cuando Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y la había mirado, la había dejado sin aliento. Nunca un hombre antes la había observado de esa manera, y menos un hombre tan atractivo. En ese momento pudo ver el reconocimiento incrédulo que apareció en los ojos de él y noto que la tímida sensación de placer que gritaba en su interior se intensificaba un millón de veces.  
Al llegar al ultimo escalón, el fue a su encuentro mientras estudiaba con aprobación las curvas de su cuerpo.  
-Naruko, te vez hermosa- murmuro.  
La asusto el deseo que había en sus ojos...pero también le encanto.  
Con dificultad, intento desterrar la sensación y sonreír distraídamente.  
-Me alegra que te guste-.  
La respuesta que le dio y el modo en que lo miro solo sirvieron para alimentar la llama de interés que ardía en su interior. La deseaba…quería desnudarla muy despacio y besar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo antes de poseerla totalmente.  
¡Ese pensamiento lo aturdió! Enfadado, se recordó que era algo que quedaba completamente descartado. Solo era un acuerdo de negocios y sentimientos de ese tipo únicamente servían para complicar demasiado las cosas.  
-Deberíamos irnos- soltó con impaciencia-. El hotel esta a solo unos minutos de aquí. Así que he pensado que podríamos ir caminando, ¿te parece bien?-.  
-Si, perfecto. Me gustaría respirar algo de aire fresco-.  
Le ofreció el brazo al salir juntos del hotel y noto las miradas de admiración que recibía Naruko, en particular de los hombres. Ella parecía ajena a todo y eso hizo que se sintiera algo sobreprotector con ella.  
Frunció el ceño. No era un hombre posesivo… ¡y menos con Naruko! Cuando llegara el momento en que tuviera las acciones de la empresa, se despediría de ella.  
El exterior estaba oscuro, iluminado por las farolas que brillaban sobre las aguas sedosas del Rialto.  
A Sasuke le gustaba Venecia de noche, el ritmo pausado después de que los montones de gente que solían caminar por esas calles de día se hubiera marchado. Y Naruko se mostraba tan entusiasmada con todo que le resultaba imposible no dejarse arrastrar por su emoción y disfrutar aun más de la velada.  
La tela del vestido era tan delicada que creía estar tocando piel desnuda con la mano apoyada en su cintura.  
La acerco un poco más.  
-¿Sabes que me dejaste atontado cuando te vi bajar por las escaleras?- le susurro.  
-Creías que no tenía sentido del estilo y que esta noche parecería una anticuada- intento sonar superficial.  
-No sé que creía- dejo de caminar y la miro-. Sabía que podías estar bien, y desde que te conocí pensé que podrías arreglarte más…Bueno, te dije lo que pensaba…-.  
- ¡Si, y no quiero volver a oírlo, gracias!- exclamo enfadada.  
El sonrió.  
-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Naruko, ese estilo energético y fuerte. Tienes mucho espíritu escondido detrás de ese… cuerpo-.  
Sasuke tuvo que recordarse otra vez que Naruko era un fruto prohibido…aunque no podía evitar recordar lo mucho que le había gustado besarla.  
Poso la vista en esos labios suaves.  
-Deberíamos irnos, o llegaremos tarde- indico ella.  
Supo que también ella se lo estaba preguntando.  
-Naruko, acerca del beso de la otra noche…-.  
-Creo que no deberíamos de hablar de eso- al instante se sintió nerviosa.  
-Solo iba a comentar que no esperaba que fuera tan… placentero- sonrió burlonamente.  
- ¿Si? Yo no lo note- se forzó a tratar de sonar seca, pero de pronto deseo que se acercara mas, que la abrazara y que tomara posesión de sus labios. Pero la intensidad de la sensación la paralizo, ya que se trataba de una locura que únicamente la dejaría con el corazón roto.  
-¿No lo notaste?- sonó divertido.  
-No…la verdad es que no- alzo el mentón con determinación y lo miro a los ojos.  
-Entonces, debió ser mi imaginación…o quizá deberíamos repetirlo…para ver que sucede-.  
-No podemos…- el corazón volvió a desbocársele.  
-No existe esa palabra- le aparto un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara, luego bajo la cabeza y la beso.  
Durante un instante ella trato de apartarse, pero él la retuvo con firmeza, tomando posesión de su boca de un modo dominante que hizo que los sentidos le dieran vueltas. Y Naruko comprendió que no quería apartarse…que lo deseaba.  
El beso no fue una exploración gentil de sentimientos; fue una embestida de pura pasión…y la sensación fue mucho más placentera que la vez anterior. El deseo la invadió con tanta fuerza. Sintió como si el cuerpo empezara a despertarle, cobrado vida tras un invierno largo de hibernación. Quiso pegarse aun más a él; quiso mucho más.  
El sonido de la gente acercarse hizo que se separaran. La realidad regreso.  
-No debimos haberlo hecho- le susurro.  
La gente que oyeron paso a su lado con el sonido de risas y la fragancia de perfumes caros.  
Luego volvieron a estar solos.  
-Puede que tengas razón…-comento con una expresión extraña -. Sin embargo, no intentes decirme que no te gusto porque no te creeré-.  
¡Era tan arrogante!  
-No iba a decir eso…De hecho, iba a decir que el ambiente de este lugar nos afecta. Pero que sigue siendo un error-.  
El sonrió de repente.  
-En la escala de errores…ha sido uno muy bueno-.  
En ese momento se acercaba más gente.  
-Vamos. Hablaremos de esto más tarde- la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando.  
-Preferiría olvidarlo- pero el contacto de su mano le provoco demasiados pensamientos al respecto. Se soltó con violencia.  
Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que hicieran eso. Pero lo más probable era que Naruko tuviera razón. Sabía que estaba moviéndose por terreno peligroso. No quería que el acuerdo se complicara. Sin embargo, cuanto más trataba ella de alejarse de el, más deseaba acercarla. Frunció el ceño. ¿Era solo el placer de la persecución…u otra cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado?  
Al girar por la esquina, Naruko vio el Grand Hotel Carnival; era un edificio impresionante de tres plantas, con terrazas iluminadas que daban al canal.  
En el interior, había una amplia recepción de suelo de piedra llena de cientos de personas que reían y charlaban.  
Mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, daba la impresión de que todos querían llamar la atención de Sasuke y hablar con él.  
Finalmente, llegaron hasta la entrada del salón de baile. En un escenario situado a un lado, una orquesta tocaba un vals mientras en la pista las parejas daban vueltas al son de la música.  
Fueron dirigidos hacia una escalera con una alfombra roja que conducía a una mesa privada.  
-Es un lugar fantástico- comento cuando Sasuke le aparto una silla.  
El asintió.  
-Si, creo que el edificio se remonta al siglo xv-.  
Un par de camareros llegaron con una botella de champan en una cubitera y unas finas copas.  
Iban a llenarlas, pero Sasuke los despidió con un gesto de la mano y él se encargo de hacerlo.  
Alzo su copa.  
-Por una velada exitosa- brindo con una sonrisa.  
Alguno de los organizadores se presentaron para hablar con él y se puso de pie.  
-Voy a tener que irme a cumplir con mi parte- le dijo a Naruko a regañadientes-. No tardare mucho-.  
Al plantarse ante el auditorio, la música aumento y de repente se detuvo; Sasuke fue recibido con una sonora ronda de aplausos.  
Naruko no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo, pero experimento una sensación hormiguearte al escuchar el timbre sexy de las palabras italianas. Se repitió que no podía dejarse llevar por esa situación si quería mantener intacto su corazón.  
Vio como una mujer atractiva se unía a él en el escenario. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño y lucía un vestido que dejaba poco de su cuerpo perfecto a la imaginación.  
Comprendió que ni siquiera una mujer de tanta hermosura tenía una mínima oportunidad de capturar el corazón de Sasuke, a este no le interesaba el compromiso, lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Probablemente, había sido la razón principal de que se hubiera casado con ella…porque no quería a nadie que se dejara llevar por el papel.  
Los presentes estallaron en un aplauso estridente al tiempo que la mujer besaba a Sasuke en ambas mejillas y bajaban del escenario. De inmediato el regreso junto a ella, pero fue un proceso lento, ya que la gente quería charlar con él. Al final, dejo todo atrás, subió los escalones y volvió a ocupar su silla.  
Naruko sonrió y alzo la copa.  
-Bueno, sonó bien, pero, ¿recibiré una traducción privada?-.  
-Me gusta cómo suena esa sugerencia- hizo que se ruborizara y rio-. Casi hemos duplicado lo recaudado en la gala del año pasado. De modo que es una buena noche para el grupo de empresas participantes-.  
-¿Para que es la gala?-.  
-A favor de las personas con enfermedades terminales. Es una causa que me afecta mucho porque tuve un buen amigo, Shisui, que murió de leucemia cuando yo tenía seis años-.  
-No lo sabía. ¡Lo siento tanto!- lo miro apenada.  
-Sucedió hace muchos años- sonrió-. Han avanzado mucho en el tratamiento de la enfermedad. Creo que si hubiera sido hoy, se habría curado-.  
-Debió ser muy duro para ti…-.  
-Si, en especial para Itachi- serio, pareció perdido en sus pensamientos- Aunque no tanto, no tardo en encontrar consuelo en los brazos de una mujer cualquiera-.  
-El dolor afecta a las personas de maneras diferentes- musito.  
La miro y vio simpatía en sus ojos gentiles.  
-No desperdicies tu compasión en el, Naruko. Créeme, no la merece-.  
-En realidad, sentía simpatía por ti- explico.  
-No lo hagas- frunció el ceño-. Fue hace mucho tiempo-.  
_Hace mucho tiempo, pero las heridas siguen abiertas_, pensó.  
-¿Has intentado hablar con tu hermano acerca de lo que pasó?-.  
Emitió una risa breve y fría.  
-Mi hermano no es la clase de hombre que habla de sus sentimientos- bebió un sorbo de champan-. Y, si, el dolor afecta a las personas de maneras diferentes…algunas lo lamentan y otras se deshacen de sus familias- dejo la copa con gesto impaciente-. Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?-.  
Asintió y hubo un silencio algo incomodo.  
-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto de repente. Vio el titubeo en su expresión y, riendo, le ofreció la mano-. ¿Te asusta, Naruko? Vamos, te desafío a que bailes conmigo-.  
Tras unos segundos más de vacilación, poso la mano en la suya.  
Pero nada más llegar a la pista, comprendió que había sido un error por el modo en que la pego a él.  
Estar en sus brazos era fantástico. La hacía sentir querida y protegida…Hacia que lo deseara con tantas ganas que dolía.  
Se permitió por un momento el lujo de soñar con que realmente Sasuke era su marido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Que era seguro sentir algo así. Bajar las defensas… enamorarse de él perdidamente.  
La idea hizo que se apartara conmocionada. ¡No quería empezar a imaginar esas cosas!  
-Sasuke, creo que ya he bailado bastante- dijo.  
El frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Naruko había girado y abandonado la pista.  
La alcanzo antes de que pudiera regresar a la mesa y la tomo del rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-¿Qué sucede?-.  
-Nada. Es que…no puedo bailar con estos tacones- dijo desviando la mirada.  
No le creyó. Algo en su voz y en sus ojos revelaban mucho más, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir preguntando, ya que algunos amigos que habían organizado el evento se acercaron para saludarlo.  
Presento a Naruko y descubrió que le gustaba ver las expresiones de sorpresa en ellos al decirles que era su esposa.  
-¿Cómo has podido guardarnos semejante secreto?-.  
Lo regañaron por ocultarles eso, los felicitaron y Naruko recibió una cálida bienvenida. Pero eso puso fin a su velada a solas, porque a partir de ese instante todo el mundo quiso conocerla y hablar con ella. Y antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke hablaba con un grupo y Naruko con otro.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, el noto que le caía bien a todo el mundo. En particular a algunos de sus amigos solteros que estaban pendientes de cada palabra que pronunciaba.  
Se pregunto dónde estaba la mujer tímida que había conocido apenas una semana atrás. Parecía haberse transformado en una mujer joven, sofisticada, segura y hermosa ante sus propios ojos.  
En cuanto pudo, se retiro del grupo y salió a buscarla.  
-¿Te la estas pasando bien?- dijo sacándola den grupo.  
Ella sonrió.  
-La verdad es que si. Todos tus amigos son muy simpáticos-.  
-Si, aunque tengo que advertirte que no puedes confiar en un par de mis amigos solteros- con la cabeza indico a los dos hombres que le habían estado preguntado si quería bailar.  
-Son seductores como tú, ¿verdad?- no pudo resistir la pregunta burlona.  
-No, no son como yo- respondió con una ahora soy un hombre casado, ¿lo recuerdas?-.  
-Ah, sí, y contando los días que quedan para recuperar la libertad- lo dijo como una broma, pero cuando se miraron, lamento haberlo dicho, aunque se recordó que probablemente fuera cierto-. ¿Y cuántos días crees que serán?-.  
La pregunta lo irrito.  
-Tantos días y semanas como sea necesario-.  
-De acuerdo…no me estoy quejando. Solo era…curiosidad-.  
Lo miro con esos ojos azules vulnerables y cuidadosos al mismo tiempo y experimento una emoción muy extraña.  
-Vamos, creo que ya nos hemos quedado bastante tiempo. No se tu, pero yo ya he tenido suficiente-.  
Naruko asintió.  
Fue un alivio seguirlo del salón lleno de gente, al aire fresco de la noche.  
Caminaron por las calles tranquilas sin hablar, y en esa ocasión Sasuke no le rodeo la cintura con el brazo cuando rodearon en puente en el que la había besado.  
Llegaron al hotel y el portero nocturno les deseo buenas noches y se les adelanto para abrirles las puertas del ascensor.  
Y entonces se quedaron solos en la suite.

**Sola…en una suite…con Sasuke, la historia se va poniendo más interesante, pero eso será lo único que diré por ahora. No olviden agregar este fic a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho. A los que han estado leyendo esta historia desde el principio, muchas gracias, y a los que se acaban de unir, también espero que les este gustando mucho. Déjenme sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo y nos veremos hasta el próximo.**


	11. Complicaciones

**Este capítulo será algo corto ya que tuve que quitar un par de escenas porque una lectora (****Valkiria Thrud) me informo que los administradores se habían puesto algo exigentes y estaban borrando historias que no fueran adecuadas, así que prefiero evitarme problemas que dejarlo a la suerte, y sería una lástima que borraran esta historia sobre todo porque aun no esta terminada, aquí les dejo el capitulo, disfrútenlo.  
****  
**-¿Te gustaría una última copa?- se acerco al bar y saco una botella.  
-No, gracias, iré a ver a Midori y luego a acostarme- de repente recordó que todas sus cosas estaban en el dormitorio principal junto con las de Sasuke. Y el solo hecho de pensar en esa cama llena de pétalos de rosa hizo que se le encogiera el corazón-. ¡Ah, olvide decírtelo!- intento mantener la voz ligera-. Creo que podemos llegar a tener problemas para dormir-.  
-¿Qué clase de problemas?- la miro divertido.  
-El personal del hotel ha dejado mis cosas con las tuyas… Yo las habría sacado- se apresuro a indicarle- Pero no parece que haya otra recamara en la suite-.  
-Entiendo…- comento despreocupado.  
Al ver que no decía nada más ni que le indicaba donde quería que ella durmiera, añadió:  
-Bueno…, iré a ver como esta Midori-.  
Esperaba que al regresar el hubiera arreglado esa situación, pero no daba la impresión de que hubiera hecho algo. Se encontraba, bebiendo whisky de espaldas a ella, viendo hacia la terraza.  
-¿Cómo esta Midori?- giro cuando Naruko regreso.  
-Profundamente dormida-.  
-Bien-.  
Ella no pudo evitar que la vista se dirigiera hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación principal.  
-¿Has visto la habitación? El personal del hotel se confundió- le recordó.  
-Mmm…- bebió un trago.  
¿Era lo único que pensaba decir? La ira comenzó a crecer en su interior.  
-Podrías llamar a recepción para preguntar si tienen otra habitación, ¿no?- replico-. Tiene que haber un montón de habitaciones vacías en un hotel de este tamaño-.  
-Espero que no- dijo relajado-. Sería muy malo para el negocio-.  
-Bueno, si…supongo que lo seria, entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-.  
-Interesante pregunta… ¿o ha sido una oferta?- inquirió con tono travieso.  
-¡No!- se le encendieron las mejillas-. ¡Claro que no! Estas demasiado loco, Sasuke Uchiha-.  
- ¿Tú crees?- pareció más divertido que nunca.  
- ¡Si, claro que lo estas! ¡Y….y deja que te diga que no querría dormir contigo ni…ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!- alzo el mentón con gesto de desafío.  
-Vaya- dejo su copa con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Si!- lo miro furiosa-. Y ahora me voy a la cama…sola…en la recamara-.  
-Oh, no estoy tan seguro de eso- la detuvo antes de que pudiera pasar junto a él.  
-No, Sasuke- susurro, entre agitada y dominada por el miedo.  
- ¿No, que?- le acaricio la curva del mentón con suavidad.  
-No juegues conmigo-.  
La suplica susurrada lo desgarro.  
De pronto, la mujer segura de esa noche se había desvanecido y en su lugar se volvía la joven vulnerable que había conocido al principio y que lo había mirado con ojos tan frágiles.  
-No debería provocarte de esta manera… ¿verdad?-.  
-No…- ya no pudo mantener la furia-. No queremos complicar las cosas, Sasuke. Sería un desastre total-.  
-Claro- dijo con los ojos clavados en los labios de ella-. Después de todo, esto no forma parte del trato-.  
- ¡No!- la voz le tembló. El modo en que la miraba la provocaba de una forma extraña-. Y pronto cada uno seguirá su propio camino-.  
-Ese es el acuerdo…- el dedo había pasado a trazar la curva de su labio.  
La caricia le provoco un escalofrió y desesperada trato de apartarse de el, pero su cuerpo no quiso obedecer.  
-A...además, no es la gran cosa-.  
Con eso consiguió toda su atención.  
-Dime, ¿Cuántos amantes has tenido, Naruko?-.  
- ¡No…es asunto tuyo!- de repente sintió la piel en llamas.  
Paso un dedo por la piel suave de su hombro y la sensación de ese contacto le pareció tan exquisita que hizo que todo el cuerpo le hormigueara.  
- ¿Así que no te gusta nada el sexo?-.  
En ese instante sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas.  
-He dijo que no es la gran cosa, nada más. Y no quiero tener esta discusión contigo, Sasuke- murmuro, ansiosa por abandonar el tema.  
-Quizá no te acostaste con el hombre indicado… ¿has pensado en eso alguna vez?- continuo como si ella no hubiera hablado.  
-Y tu eres muy atrevido- replico-. ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?-.  
Sonrió, despreocupado por la acusación.  
-La cuestión es que tú representas todo un desafío, Naruko Uchiha- murmuro.  
-¡Pues no es mi intención!-.  
-Pero, ahora siento mucha curiosidad-.  
-Obviamente, no quiero que la sientas- sus ojos lanzaron fuego.  
-Pero no puedo evitarlo- sonrió-. Me has hecho pensar…- se inclino y poso los labios en su hombro-. Quizá necesites al hombre adecuado y que lleve las cosas un poco más despacio contigo-.  
-No quiero llevar las cosas despacio ni de ninguna otra manera…- sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar.  
-¿Qué me dices del modo en que me besaste antes?-.  
-Ese beso fue un momento de locura, ¡Pensé que habíamos dicho que era mejor olvidarlo!-.  
-¿Dijimos eso?-.  
-Si. Dijimos que no hablaríamos más del tema-.  
-Entonces, si no podemos hablarlo, tendré que volver a vivirlo…porque no dejo de preguntarme si me estoy imaginando que me correspondes…y no me queda otra opción más que descubrir por mi mismo la verdad-.  
-Sasuke…pero…-  
El resto de la frase se perdió cuando él se inclino para tomar posesión de sus labios. La sensación fue tan maravillosa como antes, y con desesperación ella intento luchar contra las emociones que la inundaron, pero los labios de Sasuke eran hambrientos y demandaban una reacción urgente.  
Y antes de saber lo que hacía, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso.  
La situó exactamente donde la quería, besándola, experimentando una sensación de triunfo al darse cuenta de que Naruko era suya para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Al despertar, Sasuke seguía durmiendo a su lado. Amanecía y la noche pasada juntos había sido la noche más maravillosa que alguna vez había vivido y no la lamentaba. Nunca la lamentaría… sin importar lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento. Porque le había mostrado lo verdaderamente asombroso que podía ser hacer el amor. Se había mostrado apasionado y cariñoso y se había protegido para evitar sorpresas. Esa noche había sido perfecta.  
A regañadientes, dejo de mirarlo y se dio vuelta en busca del vestido.  
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto él con tono somnoliento.  
-Midori esta apunto de despertar y querrá desayunar- lo miro con timidez y sintió que se ruborizaba cuando él la miro ya que aun seguía desnuda.  
-De acuerdo…supongo que, en ese caso, te dejare ir- sonrió adormilado-. Pero te advierto que te voy a querer de vuelta un rato después… mi apetito necesita mucho más para quedar satisfecho- rio al ver que el rubor que se formaba en las mejillas de Naruko. Luego, cuando fue a ponerse el vestido, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la acerco contra el-. Te olvidas de una cosa…-.  
-¿Si?- miro a su alrededor-. ¿Qué?-.  
-Esto- se inclino y la beso de forma prolongada y seductora que la derritió por completo-. Mi beso de buenos días- dijo, soltándola-. Me gustaría otro a medio día y un par más por la tarde-.  
-Eso se podría arreglar- sonrió.  
-Bien, ahora ve y ocúpate de Midori- se reclino sobre la almohada-. Oh, y dale un vistazo al menú para llamar y pedir el desayuno-.  
-¿Qué se te antoja?-.  
-Cualquier cosa- dijo riendo-Estoy hambriento-.  
Al quedarse solo, permaneció un momento en la cama y luego fue a darse una ducha.  
Se dijo que no tenía sentido analizar lo que había pasado. Habían tenido relaciones y había sido muy bueno.  
Una vez duchado y vestido, fue a la suite.  
Reinaba una mañana soleada y Naruko se hallaba en la terraza. Le daba de comer a Midori, sentada a su lado en una sillita alta.  
Las observo sin ser visto. Ella estaba hermosa, con el cabello cayendo sobre el azul de su bata y concentrada en su hija.  
Midori movía las piernas con impaciencia e intentaba arrebatarle la cuchara de la mano.  
Cuando salió, ella lo miro distraída. Se veía muy diferente, llevaba solo unos jeans y una camisa azul marino abierta al cuello. ¿De verdad ese italiano atractivo había pasado la noche con ella mientras le decía lo hermosa que era? Los recuerdos le convirtieron el interior en gelatina. No parecía real… era como si se hallara en un sueño.  
-Déjame intentarlo- se inclino y le quito la cuchara de la mano-. Midori, come un poco… y luego te llevaremos a la feria-.  
La pequeña lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Y si te portas bien, podrás subirte al carrusel-.  
-¡Eso es soborno!- Naruko movió la cabeza.  
-Cierto, pero funciona- rio cuando Midori abrió la boca y acepto la comida-. Esa es mi chica- le sonrió-. ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte mientras yo me encargo de esto?- musito.  
-¿Estas seguro?- frunció el ceño-. Sakura se ha ido de compras-.  
-Si, le di la tarde libre. Así que date prisa-.  
-¿A dónde vamos?-.  
-Te lo acabo de decir… a la feria-.  
-¡Oh! Pensé que solo era…una excusa-.  
-Rara vez digo cosas que no pienso hacer- enarco una ceja-. Así que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte-.  
Ella asintió y se levanto despacio de la mesa.  
-¿O sea que…hoy no trabajas?-.  
-No, es mi día libre-.  
-Oh…-.  
-Si dices _oh_ una vez más, voy a tirarte este cereal encima-.  
-Por favor, no. Ese es el trabajo de Midori- sonriendo se levanto y beso a su hija en la frente-. Se una chica buena…no tardare-.

**Eso es todo por ahora, y viene una buena…o mala noticia, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar, solo quedan dos capítulos más y probablemente un epilogo, el cual lo dejare a decisión de ustedes, así que déjenme un review diciéndome que quieren ver al final, y lo agregare a lo que ya tengo en mente. Gracias por sus reviews. No olviden agregar esta historia a favoritos si aun no lo han hecho.  
Gracias a todos los que han seguido fieles esta historia y a los que se acaban de unir también.  
Aquí les dejo una frase que realmente me ayudo**_ "__La vida siempre esta dando vueltas pero se tiene que seguir viviendo, a veces es duro y parece que no tiene sentido seguir, solo tienes que frenar un segundo, respirar, ver a tu alrededor y seguir caminando"  
_


	12. El trato llega a su fin

**De acuerdo, no tengo excusa, es obvio que querrán asesinarme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, así que en vez de contarles mi triste historia, les dejo el capitulo nuevo, disfrútenlo! Y de nuevo perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo.**

Naruko estaba en el jardín con Midori. Las dos habían disfrutado del almuerzo bajo el limonero y en ese momento su hija chapoteaba en la pequeña piscina inflable que le había comprado Sasuke.  
Miro su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las dos. Con emoción pensó que él no tardaría en llegar.  
En esas últimas semanas desde su viaje a Venecia, entre ellos se había establecido una rutina hermosa.  
Como Sasuke no estaba muy ocupado en la oficina, habían podido pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Se había puesto al día con el papeleo y la situación se había tranquilizado, haciendo que llegara cada vez más temprano a casa.  
A veces llegaba cuando Midori dormía y se aprovechaban de esa situación para disfrutar también ellos de una siesta. **[Si claro, siesta]**  
Otros días los llevaba a hacer turismo. El día anterior habían ido a un pueblo a las orillas del Lago Garda a caminar y poder apreciar el paisaje.  
Naruko no creía haber sido más feliz alguna vez en su vida.  
Y a Midori le sucedía lo mismo. Ya que había llegado a adorar a Sasuke hasta el punto de amarlo como si fuera su padre.  
Oyó el clic de una puerta cuando alguien rodeo la parte frontal de la casa y alzo la vista con la esperanza de que fuera él.  
Pero no fue así. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven mayor con un traje ligero, y el cabello largo en una coleta que dejaba caer por su espalda.  
-Buscaba a Sasuke- murmuro con un ingles de acento muy marcado.  
Aturdida, se dio cuenta de que era el hermano de Sasuke y la invadieron los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche cuando habían ido a su casa.  
Con algo de nerviosismo logro ponerse de pie sin que las piernas le fallaran.  
-Aun no ha llegado…-.  
Itachi Uchiha noto lo distinta que se veía. Aun había un aire de miedo en su expresión, pero su aspecto era relajado y su vestimenta era demasiado femenina a comparación de la última vez. Llevaba el cabello suelto y unas elegantes gafas de sol que le daban el toque perfecto. No le extraño que todos los que la habían visto en público con su hermano le hubieran dicho que era hermosa.  
-Tu hija parece estar divirtiéndose- comento con una sonrisa.  
Reino un momento de silencio incomodo. Naruko no tenía idea de que decirle.  
-Bueno, lamento haberte sorprendido- el asintió con cortesía y se giro para marcharse-. Dile a Sasuke que he venido, por favor-.  
-No debería tardar mucho en llegar- dijo ella en un impulso-. ¿Quiere sentarse y esperarlo?-.  
Despacio, el joven giro y la miro.  
Al principio Naruko pensó que no aceptaría, pero luego inclino la cabeza.  
-Gracias, realmente hace muy buen clima para estar afuera-.  
Al acercarse y sentarse a la mesa, Naruko noto que parecía cansado.  
-¿Le ofrezco algo señor? En el refrigerador hay jugo de naranja recién exprimido-.  
-Eres muy amable, gracias, pero por favor, no me llames así, me haces sentir viejo, llámame Itachi y no tienes que hablarme de tu, después de todo somos familia-.  
-… Claro- dijo algo extrañada ante ese comentario- ¿Te importaría cuidar a Midori por mi?- cuando regreso un rato más tarde con una bandeja de jugos y fruta, descubrió que Midori había salido del agua y le mostraba a Itachi su colección de juguetes inflables-. ¡No Midori! ¡Están mojados!- con rapidez dejo la bandeja en la mesa, aunque era demasiado tarde. Midori había dejado caer la goteante pelota roja sobre las piernas de Itachi.  
-¡No pasa nada! De verdad- Itachi rio un poco cuando ella se apresuro a quitársela-. Es solo agua, se secara rápido-.  
-Ven a comer un poco de fruta Midori, y ya no avientes juguetes-.  
-No pasa nada, enserio- acepto el vaso que ella le había servido y luego vio como Midori se acomodaba en su rodilla-. Creo que serás tu quien quedara empapada- comento.  
Sonrió al bajar la vista a su falda café y su blusa blanca de manga corta.  
-De todos modos, ya me había salpicado mucho-.  
Itachi noto los ojos oscuros de Midori y el cabello tan sedoso y negro.  
-Es muy linda- dijo pensativo.  
-Si, aunque se parece más a su padre-.  
-Se parece a Sasuke…Dijiste que no era hijo de él, ¿verdad?- la miro a los ojos.  
-No- respondió, sintiendo que se ruborizaba-. No, no lo es-.  
-Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado. Sasuke bien me dejo en claro que no era suyo cuando te llevo a mi casa-. Se encogió de no puedo evitar pensar que se parecen…-.  
-Los mismos ojos y cabello obscuro, eso es todo- alzo un plato con fruta y le ofreció. Pero el negó con la cabeza.  
-Tengo que disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento tan grosero de aquella noche-.  
-Creo que es mejor olvidarlo- le lanzo una mirada nerviosa. Ella, desde luego, no quería pensar en aquello. De hecho, quería cerrar todo ese capítulo de su vida y, simplemente, empezar sus recuerdos en Italia con Sasuke en la gala en Venecia.  
-Bueno, es más de lo que merezco- le sonrió-. Estaba tan enfadado. Le había prometido a Sasuke que le daría mis acciones de la empresa si se casaba y tenía un hijo. Quería dar a entender que queria que fuera su propio hijo, para asegurar la descendencia Uchiha. Pero no lo exprese de esa manera en mi carta-.  
Las palabras cayeron en el calor del día como una bomba.  
-Así que Sasuke nos tuvo a nosotras- musito a medida que las últimas piezas de esa platica encajaban.  
Recordó las palabras de Sasuke cuando le dijo que la quería por esposa.  
_Necesito una familia ya formada por un corto tiempo, sin ataduras ni complicaciones.  
_Se paso una mano nerviosa por el cabello, tratando de desterrar el recuerdo. No quería recordar las palabras de él. Llevaba semanas tratando de eliminar de su cabeza lo que había pasado.  
-No debería haber descargado mi coraje sobre ti- susurro Itachi-. Pero cuando Sasuke me dijo que jamás tendría su propio hijo y que nunca debería presionarlo para establecer esa clase de compromiso, me quede….frustrado-.  
-Entiendo- no quería hacerlo; quería taparse los oídos y bloquear la verdad. Pero sabía que eso sería una estupidez…tal como lo había sido intentar borrar la verdad sobre su matrimonio durante esas ultimas semanas.  
-Bueno…así es la vida- volvió a mirar a Midori-. Tengo un montón de abogados molestos conmigo por haber actuado por mi cuenta, pero, para ser sincero, no quería hacerlo-.  
-La verdad es que a veces los abogados pueden empeorar las cosas- murmuro Naruko-. Creo que Sasuke y tu estarían mejor si hablaran sinceramente-.  
-Tienes razón. Pero, por desgracia, hemos estado distanciados demasiado tiempo, y todo por mi culpa, lo admito- Itachi movió la cabeza-. Pero cuando le dije que quería que sentara cabeza y tuviera una familia, lo decía con la mano en el corazón. Y bueno… Sasuke aun no lo sabe, pero no estoy bien de salud. Ese tipo de cosas hacer que realmente aprecies las cosas que son importantes. He pensado en todo lo que he hecho, y no me ha gustado nada-.  
-Deberías contarle esto a Sasuke…- aconsejo ella.  
-Ya es demasiado tarde. No debería haberlo forzado a actuar en contra de sus deseos. Siempre he sido igual… he hecho cosas que me convenían a mi sin pensar en nada más. Puedo ser demasiado obsesivo y determinado-.  
-Se parecen demasiado…- murmuro, logrando que Itachi soltara un gruñido que se convirtió en una carcajada.  
-¡No se lo digas! A Sasuke no le asusta nada más que parecerse a mí- movió la cabeza-. Y no lo culpo-.  
-Insisto en que deberías intentar hablar con él- comento después de un momento –La gente comente errores-.  
Itachi suspiro.  
-Bueno, he venido a avisarle que he transferido todas las acciones a su nombre. Lo hice esta mañana-.  
Naruko se quedo muda. Si Sasuke conseguía las acciones, eso significaba que ya no la necesitaba allí.  
Había sido absolutamente sincero al respecto desde el principio.  
Itachi frunció el ceño.  
-¿Estas bien? Te pusiste pálida-.  
Asintió e intento recomponerse.  
Dio la impresión de que Itachi quería decir algo mas, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos se giraran.  
Era Sasuke y se odio así misma al sentir como su pulso se aceleraba con solo verlo.  
Noto la expresión de sorpresa al ver a su hermano sentado en la mesa….sorpresa e irritación. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Midori había salido de la piscina y corría hacia él, gritando emocionada.  
Sin prestarle atención al hecho de que su traje se mojara, la alzo en brazos.  
-Midori! ¿Me extrañaste?- pregunto mientras la niña sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.  
Los observo confundida y se dijo que no debería haber dejado que Midori se encariñara tanto con Sasuke…._ y tampoco yo  
_-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto él con voz seca, mirando a Itachi.  
-Tu hermano ha venido a disculparse por…la otra noche, y a hablar contigo- se puso de pie y con una sonrisa hacia Itachi, fue a recoger a su hija de los brazos de Sasuke,  
Midori lloro todo el trayecto hasta su habitación, y Naruko sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo.  
Era hora de irse a casa.  
El nuevo restaurante estaba terminado. La inauguración seria la semana siguiente.  
-Midori, por favor, deja de llorar- le dijo mientras le quitaba el traje mojado.  
Miro por la ventana hacia el jardín. Sasuke no se había sentado. Su lenguaje corporal era agresivo.  
Espero que al menos escuchara a su hermano.  
Baño y cambio a Midori y, agotada como estaba, no tardo en quedarse dormida en cuanto la acostó para su siesta.  
Luego fue a la habitación de Sasuke y encendió el ordenador.  
No supo lo que hacía hasta que se encontró mirando vuelos a Australia. Quedaba uno para esa tarde a las ocho y media, pero tendría que ser vía Roma.  
No pudo seguir mirando el itinerario porque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡No quería irse! Se los froto al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el control de sus pensamientos.  
La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente y entro Sasuke.  
Con rapidez, ella apretó la tecla de sleep para que se apagara la pantalla y se puso de pie.

-¿Se ha ido tu hermano?-.  
-Me alegra decir que si-.  
Lo observo dejar la chaqueta sobre la cama y deshacer el nudo de la corbata.  
Molesta se dijo que ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser tan apuesto. Deseo no sentir esa atracción, que su cuerpo dejara de traicionarla.  
-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- pregunto.  
La miro con curiosidad.  
-Como casi siempre con él. Hablo en acertijos-.  
-Cuando hablo conmigo fue perfectamente claro. Y creo que no se encuentra muy bien-.  
-¿Por qué, que le sucede?- la miro fijamente.  
-No lo sé, no lo dijo-.  
El movió la cabeza.  
-Su especialidad son los juegos, Naruko. Siempre ha sido así…no te dejes engañar-.  
-O sea que cuando me hablo del acuerdo para darte sus acciones de la empresa si te casabas y tenias un hijo, ¿eran mentiras?-.  
Dejo de desabotonarse la camisa.  
-¿Te hablo de eso?- ella asintió-. ¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo!- sonó muy enfadado de pronto.  
-¿Porque? ¿Por qué no es verdad?-.  
-Es verdad…-.  
-Oh, es porque consideras que no es asunto mío, ¿cierto?- corto molesta, recordando que una vez se lo había dicho.  
-No. ¡No debería haberlo dicho porque no le correspondía a el hacerlo!- la miro con ojos entrecerrados-. Como acabo de decirte, es un experto en los juegos, intenta causar problemas, obligar a la gente a inclinarse a su manera de pensar-.  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueno, fuera cual fuera su intención, ya tienes tus preciadas acciones, así que supongo que es lo único que cuenta-.  
Sasuke se pregunto si era eso todo lo que importaba.  
Pero de repente sentía como si se hallara en territorio desconocido, y la sensación no le gustaba nada.  
-He estado mirando vuelos a Australia por internet- comento ella.  
-¡No has perdido el tiempo!-.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Ahora que tienes lo que quieres, nuestro acuerdo ha llegado a su fin…. ¿no?-.  
-Supongo que sí- continúo despacio.  
Su respuesta le dolió. Pero, de algún modo, mantuvo la cabeza levantada.  
-He encontrado un vuelo que sale a las ocho y media de hoy- trago saliva, queriendo que él le pidiera que no se fuera, que se diera cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella y que deseaba que la relación saliera bien.  
-¿Esta noche?-.  
Pareció molesto y Naruko sintió un aguijonazo de esperanza.  
-Si. Es el primero que he podido encontrar-.  
-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo-. Además, no tienes que irte con tanta prisa-.  
-¿No?- lo miro a los ojos- ¿Hay alguna razón?-.  
Era lo más cerca que podía llegar para averiguar que sentía por ella sin pronunciar las palabras.  
-Las cosas funcionan bien tal como están- Antonio se encogió de hombros-. Creo que podríamos dejar que la situación siga así durante un tiempo-.  
_ ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?, _pensó indignada.  
Pues ella creía que se merecía más que eso.  
-No creo que sea buena idea, Sasuke- la voz le tembló-. La próxima semana se inaugura mi restaurante y me gustaría estar allí- fue a darse la vuelta para irse, pero él la sujeto por la muñeca y la acerco.  
-El personal puede ocuparse de eso. No necesitas estar ahí-.  
El contacto de su mano hizo que le dolieran los sentidos. Quería perderse en sus brazos. Quería decirle: _Si, me quedare aquí contigo.  
_-La estamos pasando bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué ponerle este final tan brusco?- pregunto él con voz ronca.  
Se miraron a los ojos. Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.  
Pero entonces recordó a Midori y el modo en que lo había mirado y corrido a sus brazos. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, más cariño sentiría la pequeña hacia Sasuke. No sería justo, para ninguna de las dos. Todavía era una pequeña y olvidaría a Sasuke fácilmente. Después seria más difícil.  
-Si…tienes razón- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Pero pasarla bien no es suficiente para mi, Sasuke. Tengo una hija…necesito pensar bien hacia dónde vamos….por el bien de los dos-.  
El frunció el ceño y le soltó la muñeca.  
-Sabes que no puedo hacerte promesas, Naruko…-.  
-Lo sé- desvió la mirada y contuvo las lagrimas que querían salir-. Por eso mismo tengo que volver-.

**Bueno, pues el final esta a solo un capitulo mas, Naruko prefirió esconder sus sentimientos en lugar de admitirle a Sasuke que no podría vivir sin él. Así es el orgullo de las personas, pero tiene que hacerse responsable de Midori, así que no puede actuar de manera egoísta.  
No se preocupen, antes de que se asusten y digan que cuando subiré el final, lo hare hoy mismo, para no atrasar mas esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic desde el principio, y a los que se acaban de unir también, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Inauguracion

**Ultimo capitulo, solo quiero agradecerles a todos por leer este fic y espero que les guste el final.**

La noche de la inauguración estaba siendo un éxito, lo que le permitió a Naruko salir por la puerta lateral y subir a la terraza de su apartamento.  
Era un alivio estar en la calidez del aire nocturno.  
Durante un momento contemplo su restaurante desde esa altura. El cuarteto que había contratado para esa noche tocaba una hermosa melodía y no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en Venecia cuando Sasuke la beso.  
Las luces distantes del puerto de Sídney parpadearon y se tornaron borrosas contra la oscuridad del cielo. Parpadeo molesta. No iba a llorar; el no valía sus lagrimas… aparte de que si lo hacía perdería sus lentes de contacto.  
Respiro hondo el aire y recobro su control.  
Debería sentirse feliz por el éxito que estaba teniendo; ya era una mujer independiente y pensaba devolverle el dinero que le había prestado. Se lo pagaría con intereses porque no quería estar en deuda con él.  
A partir de ese momento iba a poder dirigir su propia vida. Midori y ella no necesitaban a Sasuke Uchiha.  
No iba a recordarlo con pensamientos sentimentales; seguiría molesta. El era frio y sin emociones. Creía que todo se podía solucionar con dinero.  
Le había enviado un hermoso ramo de flores, con una tarjeta que decía: _Esta noche pienso en ti. Buena suerte. Sasuke_.  
Recordarlo hizo que se molestara más.  
Era un hombre arrogante, y egoísta…. ¡odioso!  
En un arranque de mal humor, había tirado el ramo. ¡Podía quedarse con sus malditas flores!  
Se dio vuelta y entro en el apartamento. Hinata, su niñera, veía la televisión en la sala.  
-¿Va todo bien?- se sobresalto al verla entrar.  
-Si, relájate. Solo me he tomado un pequeño descanso y he pensado en ver como estaba Midori-.  
-Esta dormida-.  
-Me asomare de todos modos-.  
Los únicos momentos en los que se sentía feliz, eran cuando estaba con su hija.  
Incluso ella había extrañado a Sasuke. El día anterior la había llevado al parque a tomar un helado, y Midori la había mirado y pronunciado el nombre de Sasuke. Pero no pudo decirlo bien y había salido algo parecido a "Auke"  
-Sasuke no esta aquí, cariño- le había respondido con suavidad-. Esta en su casa de Italia-.  
Midori se había molestado y eso la había desgarrado aun más.  
Pero le había demostrado que había hecho lo correcto al regresar. Cuanto más se quedara con Sasuke, más dura habría sido la separación.  
Le dio un beso en la frente y se dijo que era hora de volver al trabajo.  
Al bajar, era tarde y apenas quedaban unas cuantas personas en el restaurante.  
Dejo que Temari, su recepcionista, se marchara a casa y ocupo el puesto ella.  
Calculo que el local se quedaría vacio aproximadamente en media hora. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada.  
-Lo siento, estamos cerrados- anuncio suspirando antes de alzar la vista.  
Y pensó que estaba soñando.  
Frente a ella tenía a Sasuke. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, demasiado atractivo para poder describirlo con palabras, pero de algún modo, estaba diferente.  
-Hola Naruko-.  
-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- susurro mientras sentía como la sangre abandonaba su rostro.  
-No es el saludo que esperaba….- la reprendió con una media sonrisa-. Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor-.  
Su estilo seguía siendo de una seguridad arrogante…pero había algo diferente en la oscuridad de sus ojos.  
-No lo creo- respondió fríamente. Pero el instinto le decía que olvidara su orgullo y se arrojara a sus brazos. Sin embargo, no podía. La había herido demasiado y no podía volver a pasar por eso-. ¿Estás de paso en la ciudad por placer o negocios?  
El asintió.  
-Negocios muy importantes-.  
-Contigo siempre lo son, ¿no?- aparto la vista de él y fingió que seguía con su trabajo. Pero la realidad era que solo podía concentrarse en Sasuke.  
-Encontré esto y necesitaba devolverlo- coloco sobre la mesa un pequeño oso de peluche. Era el oso favorito de Midori, del que nunca se había separado- lo miro sorprendida-. Lo encontré en el salón después de que te fuiste y solo verlo me afecto de forma rara-.  
-¿A que te refieres?- el corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido.  
-Que…me hizo sentir como si alguien me hubiera arrancado algo- durante un segundo sonó enfadado-. ¿Te ha resultado bastante claro ahora? Digo que mi casa esta insoportablemente silenciosa, que mi vida es demasiado solitaria. Y que quiero que Midori y tu vuelvan a casa-.  
-¿Extrañas a Midori?- pregunto sorprendida.  
-Cada minuto del día- se encogió de hombros-. Es gracioso, ¿no? Yo nunca quise hijos y me considere muy listo al casarme contigo. ¡Y mira lo que me has hecho!- impaciente, se paso una mano por el pelo- ¡Has puesto mi vida al revés! Yo era feliz trabajando largas horas…y ahora no soy feliz, nunca-.  
No pudo responderle, ya que la mente le daba vueltas.  
Teuchi, el chef, se acerco a la mesa y los miro desconcertado. Ambos estaban en silencio.  
-¿Todo esta bien?- ninguno contesto- Naruko, ¿quieres que cierre yo para que puedas ir a hablar tranquilamente con el señor Uchiha?-.  
Ella negó insegura con la cabeza, pero fue Sasuke quien contesto.  
-Gracias-.  
-Sasuke, yo…- pero no pudo seguir, ya que él se acerco con una expresión determinada en la cara.  
-Necesitamos hablar- el tomo de la mano.  
El contacto de su piel invoco tantos recuerdos….de caricias, de besos. De largas y ardientes noches de placer entre las sabanas.  
Molesta, se soltó. Pero camino hacia su piso.  
El tenía razón; tenían que hablar.  
-¿Cómo esta Midori?- pregunto Sasuke mientras cruzaban la terraza.  
-Bien- se encogió de hombros-. Dormida- no le dijo que su hija también lo extrañaba. Debía cuidar lo que decía. ¿Cómo sabia que hablaba con sinceridad o que no se trataba de otro juego? ¿Y si en unos meses volvía a cambiar de parecer y ya no quería estar con él?  
Además, no había mencionado lo que sentía por ella.  
No le había dicho que la extrañaba, jamás le había dicho que la amaba.  
Pero era evidente que no la amaba…de lo contrario, no habría podido dejar que se marchara.  
Se ocupo de Hinata mientras Sasuke miraba la casa.  
-¿Quieres que venga mañana por la noche a la misma hora?- pregunto, mirando con curiosidad al atractivo italiano.  
-Si, por favor- el acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada. Pero al regresar, la sala estaba vacía.  
Encontró a Sasuke en la habitación de Midori. Dejando el osito junto a ella en el colchón.  
-Para que lo vea al despertar-  
Naruko asintió.  
Durante un momento se quedaron el uno junto al otro, contemplando a la niña dormida, luego él se volvió y miro las curvas perfectas del cuerpo de ella en ese atractivo vestido azul y el nuevo corte de cabello que llevaba, ahora su pelo le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros.  
-Tu pelo se ve hermoso- comento-. Pero me alegra que no te lo cortaras demasiado.  
-Creía que no te gustaba suelto- se sintió molesta y se pregunto cómo podía hacer que siempre experimentara lo mismo.  
-Oh, me gustaba…ese era el problema. Me gustaba demasiado-. Añadió con voz ronca- Debí saber que me había metido en problemas la primera vez que me miraste de esa manera- le toco el mentón, luego le acaricio la mejilla. Tenía la vista clavada en sus labios.  
-No, Sasuke- se aparto de él.  
-Quiero que Midori y tu vuelvan a casa conmigo, Naruko, y…- callo de repente al observar su mano izquierda-. ¡No llevas tu anillo de casada!-.  
-No le vi sentido- la voz le tembló-. Nuestro matrimonio fue un acuerdo, y tú dijiste que se había terminado-.  
El musito algo en italiano que sonó molesto.  
-No debí dejar que te marcharas, Naruko. Fue un gran error-.  
-No… ¡fue lo que sentías!-.  
-Luchaba contra mis sentimientos, intentaba fingir que tenía el control. No quería enamorarme de ti- se acerco a ella- Pero lo hice…Y lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te marches sin oponer resistencia. He roto el contrato que firmamos. _Eres mi esposa, Naruko…eres mía, _¡Y te quiero de vuelta!- volvió a mirarle los labios-. Te deseo ahora-.  
El cuerpo le hormigueo con fuego cuando la acerco y la beso. El beso estuvo lleno de necesidad departe de ambos.  
-Te deseo de un modo en que jure que no volvería a desear a nadie….con una necesidad profunda que llena hasta el último rincón de mí ser-.  
Lo miro extrañada mientras Sasuke se apartaba un poco.  
-Se que te obligue a este matrimonio, Naruko- soltó-. Sé que probablemente nunca puedas sentir lo mismo por mí. Y he intentado mantenerme alejado…dejar que siguieras con tu vida y disfrutaras de la inauguración de tu restaurante… ¡pero no lo soporto! No puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero en mi cama. Quiero tener más hijos contigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Por favor, cásate conmigo-.  
Ella se trago las lágrimas que quisieron brotar de sus ojos.  
-No puedo creer que me estás diciendo estas cosas- susurro-. Porque quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero pasar mis noches y mis días contigo. Quiero tener hijos contigo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Sasuke. Creo que te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi-.  
-Te amo Naruko Uchiha. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-.  
Pronuncio las palabras con tal sinceridad, que le desgarro el corazón. Y le sonrió con ojos brillantes por lágrimas de felicidad.  
-Espera a que tu hermano oiga que quieres sentar cabeza-.  
-Le dije que iba a llevarte a casa-.  
-Sabes que no puedo abandonar mi restaurante y a la gente que trabaja conmigo…significan mucho para mí-.  
-Nos aseguraremos de que el restaurante este bien. Asciende a ese chef…. ¿Cómo se llama?-.  
- Teuchi- el asintió- siempre has sido muy mandón- volvió a sonreírle. Pero sabía que iría a Italia con él, sabía que su lugar ya estaba allí-. ¡Al menos hablas otra vez con tu hermano!-.  
-Si, gracias a ti- le sonrió-. Los considera a ti y a Midori increíbles…y es lo único en lo que hemos coincidido en años. ¿Crees que podrás olvidarte de mi hermano y de este restaurante y continuar donde lo dejamos?-.  
No espero su respuesta. La alzo en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio.  
Y ya nada importo salvo el hecho de que se habían encontrado el uno al otro.

**Y así concluye esta historia, y los dejare con esta frase que me encanto:  
"The most beautiful things can be found in the strangest of places"  
Así que nunca pasen algo por alto, su media naranja podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina, uno nunca sabe.  
Jamás podre terminar de agradecerles a todos los seguidores de esta historia, los amo, y gracias por el apoyo, quiero agradecerle al tonto de mi novio por inspirarme a hacer este fic. Sin él no lo hubiera terminado.  
Pásenlo a alguien que ustedes crean que también le vaya a gustar un drama amoroso entre un hombre egocéntrico y una mujer orgullosa.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.  
Para los que les interese, estoy planeando hacer otro fic donde salgan capítulos cortos de la vida de Sasuke, Naruko y Midori una vez que estén juntos viviendo en Italia, pero sigue en proceso.  
Solo que no los escribiré yo, solo ayudare a editar el capitulo, así que si tienes una idea y quisieras verla en la historia, no dudes en mándame un review.**


End file.
